Mythos
by TheGuineapig3
Summary: [Sequel to 'Pathos'] It's only been half a year since Vireas was defeated- our beautiful sorcery genius just can't catch a break, can she? Wintry weather in the middle of summer, a mysterious kidnapping, and the rumour of a key that could release the Demon King of the North send Lina and co. on a race against time! …but what does all this have to do with Pathosmaster anyway? LG/AZ
1. Clouds on the Horizon

I want to start out by being frank about this particular story. This is a very self-gratuitous fic; that is, it's something I'm writing primarily for my own enjoyment. Really, most of my fanfictions are such to a lesser degree, but this one is just something I've had brewing in my mind for several years now and really wanted to write down. I felt like some of my character hadn't really completed their character arcs, that I'd left some loose ends on some of my other stories, and that I just wasn't quite done with the chronology I'd been weaving with all of my chaptered stories to date. When I finished _Pathos_ a couple years back, some people requested a sequel. Since I also wanted one, here it finally is- a testament to how long the brainstorming and pre-writing process actually takes. This story is going to be long. It's going to be OC-heavy. It's going to be very dependent on the plotlines of my previous stories, as well as drawing pieces from the original novels and the Knight of Aqualord manga series. But… I've spent too much time and effort on it to give up on it now. So, if you do decide to read this story, proceed keeping all of this in mind. Thank you so much just for reading this through, and if you decide to continue on with the story, I hope that you enjoy it just as much as I'm enjoying writing it!

* * *

**1- Clouds on the Horizon**

_The blood-strewn battlefield was silent in the moonlight. Not a sign of movement showed among the bodies- human, dragon, and even Mazoku._

_A small figure sat, examining his work. He should have been proud of what he saw, taking pleasure in the death and discord that he'd created... but he wasn't.__  
_

_Phibrizzo grimaced as he clutched one shoulder, taking in the whole scene.__  
_

_This was it. This was the end of the war he'd worked so hard to create. Shabranigdo within the Great Sage had been sealed in ice, and the Demon Dragon King within a human body. All of his subordinates, gone, all his work, destroyed. _

_Everything was gone. Everything._

_He spied a small bit of movement out of the corner of his eye, and looked up to see a black-cloaked figure, watching the scene in amusement. The man didn't look threatening, but what really bothered Phibrizzo was his affiliation- and it was an unmistakable one.__  
_

_"Hey! You!" Phibrizzo called, and the man turned to face him. "You're Pathosmaster's lackey, aren't you?"__  
_

_There was a moment of silence, and the figure answered, his voice a sharp contrast to the morbidly silent valley. "And what is it to you if I am, Lord Hellmaster?"__  
_

_"Tell me- where is my general?"__  
_

_"Your general?" the man's voice echoed. "Why?"__  
_

_"We were taking on those dragons and lost sight of one another, but the dragons are all gone now. It's not like my higher-ups to not report back yet."__  
_

_The man's grin widened into a sarcastic sneer. "Aww~ is little Hellmaster worried about his beloved general? That would be a first, wouldn't it?"__  
_

_"What are you talking about?" Phibrizzo countered, his stone cold countenance never wavering. "I want to know the whereabouts of each of my underlings- especially my most trusted advisor and talented subordinate. This war would've been lost long ago if not for 'that kid.' Tell me where my general is- you seem to know."__  
_

_There was a long silence. "The dragons," the Mazoku replied. Phibrizzo frowned, knowing what was likely coming. "they recognised your general as one of those who slew so many of their kind. Lord Beastmaster's Priest slipped through their fingers, and they weren't going to let that happen again."__  
_

_"So... that means..."_

"_Your general almost died, Phibrizzo."_

"Almost_?"_

"_Well, yes."_

_Silence enveloped them for a few moments before Phibrizzo narrowed his eyes and continued. _

"_What did you _do_ to my general?"_

_The Mazoku merely responded with a sly smile._

* * *

A gust of wind from an open window sent a flurry of papers flying all over the hallway in the western wing of the Seyruun royal palace.

"Oh no! Now they're all out of order!"

Amelia dropped to her knees, shuffling through the pieces of paper, trying to reorganise them based on page number. The wind kept blowing, dishevelling the pile of paper even moreso, so the princess got up and pushed the window closed, tossing the curtain in front of it for good measure.

"I don't understand where this cold wind came from. These past few days have been the hottest of the whole summer…" Amelia muttered to herself as she managed to get the papers into a somewhat manageable stack and began leafing through them one by one to make sure that none were out of place.

"Hey, do you need any help there?"

Amelia felt a tap on her head and looked up to see that someone was handing her an envelope.

"Zelgadis! I'm fine; I just dropped the papers accidentally. What are you doing here? I thought you were working in the library."

"I came to bring you your mail." Zelgadis replied, retracting the envelope, as it was clear that Amelia didn't have a free hand to take it. "I _was_ in the library, I just wasn't working. Today's my day off, so I thought I'd organise the files. They're a mess."

"Organise things? Isn't that what a historian does?" Amelia asked, setting the stack of papers down on a table to the side so that she could reach for the envelope.

"No, no- I _have_ to have things organised so that I can do my job properly."

"That seems like an awfully boring thing to do on your day off. Don't you ever get tired of doing boring things?" Amelia sighed, taking the envelope. "Huh, that's odd. This has Miss Lina's return address, but I don't recognise the handwriting."

"It's Gourry's." Zelgadis responded, leaning over to examine it again.

"Why is Mister Gourry writing the letter? Miss Lina always does that. I hope she isn't ill." Amelia began tearing open the letter, a little nervous.

"Lina? Get sick? I've only seen her sick once in her life, and that took the influence of a disease-controlling Mazoku lord." Zelgadis laughed. "I'm sure that you don't have anything to worry about."

"But with her fragile state of health right now…" Amelia protested, pulling out the letter to begin reading it. "…oh… ah… okay, I see… that's a relief…"

"What is it?" Zelgadis walked around beside her to get a better look at the letter himself.

"She's just in a bad mood; that's all. And, on top of that, she's been keeping herself busy with the desk portion of her job- inventory, trade routes, etc. She's getting antsy and it's making her irritable- but, other than that, her health is fine."

"Antsy? Didn't they just get back from a trip last month?"

"Yes, but it's probably the knowledge that she's not going to be able to run off on any more trips for the next three or four months. You know how Miss Lina is." Amelia huffed in an awfully condescending manner.

Zelgadis ignored her, instead running a hand through his hair. "Gosh; it's frightening to imagine that, in such a short amount of time, we might have a miniature Lina to deal with."

"Hey now!" Amelia protested. "She's not that bad! And, besides- the baby might take after Mister Gourry instead."

"That's even scarier."

"Zelgadis!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Zelgadis held up his hands in submission. "I really do wish the best for them. You know that."

"I know, I know." Amelia sighed, glancing down at the letter. "I'm sure that they'll be fine. They seem very happy, at least."

"Well, as long as Lina isn't driving her boys up the wall, I suppose so." Zelgadis replied.

"I told you, she isn't that bad!" Amelia snapped. "Listen to me once in a while, will you?!"

There was a long pause, and both tried to avoid making eye contact. Zelgadis cleared his throat and took a step over to the table, straightening out the pile of papers Amelia had been carrying.

"Uh, anyway, I really need to be getting back to work. My desk is still a mess, and whoever you were taking these papers to probably needs them soon. Sorry for delaying you, I just thought you'd want the letter."

"No, no! It's fine! Thank you for bringing it to me!" Amelia put on a big smile again, placing one of her hands over his. "I'm sorry. Don't work too hard, okay?"

Zelgadis sighed. "Alright, I won't. I promise. You don't let yourself work too hard either, princess. If you ever need help carrying something, just let me know-"

"AMELIA! ZELGADIS!"

The two stopped what they were doing and looked up.

"D-Dad? Is something the matter?" Amelia asked in concern, running to grab onto her father's arm, seeing his distress.

"Look out the window! Just look!" Philionel seemed well-composed enough, just shocked. Zelgadis pulled back the curtain that Amelia had closed and gasped in surprise as the cause of his father-in-law's panic became apparent.

"…it's… _snowing_…?!"

"Th-that's impossible!" Amelia exclaimed, leaving her father's side in order to push the window open again. Small white flurries settled on her face as she looked up to examine the weather. "…no way… b-but it's summer!"

"I couldn't believe it either, when I first saw it!" Phil exclaimed. "It just came out of nowhere! I've never seen anything like it!"

"Zelgadis, you're the royal historian." Amelia spoke, glancing up at the chimera timidly. "Has... anything like this ever happened before? Maybe it's some sort of cyclical event-"

"No." Zelgadis shook his head. "I've never seen anything in any records about a summer snowstorm. Even the date of the earliest recorded snowfall in the city is still almost three months from now."  
There was a silence for a moment as the three of them stared out the window. The snow made a soft tapping noise as it landed on the windowsill, somewhat like rain, but softer.

"It's beautiful..." Amelia breathed, finally breaking the silence.

"I don't like it." Zelgadis commented in reply. Amelia elbowed him with a critical frown- the one that she always gave him when he was being overly-pessimistic. "I mean the concept! Yes, the snow is beautiful, but..." The chimera reached out and pulled the window closed again. "...something about this feels wrong."

"You think?! It's SNOW! In SUMMER!" Philionel seemed as though he was ready to panic.

"Dad, calm down!" Amelia grabbed onto her father's arm. "I'm sure that there's a perfectly plausible explanation."

"Well, if the circumstances were different, I'd think that this was all Lina's doing." Zelgadis mused. "But I'm afraid we can rule that out."

"So what's left?" Amelia asked.

"I'm going to go consult some of my advisors. This strange weather could have a disastrous effect on some of our agricultural regions if it sticks around." Philionel seemed to have calmed down enough to think and speak clearly.

"Could you take these papers over to the north wing?" Amelia asked, picking up the stack of papers and handing it to her father before he could answer. "Thank you very much!"

Phil just gave a confused nod and hurried off down the hallway. Amelia watched him and then turned back to Zelgadis.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"…that this whole thing seems suspiciously like something that the Mazoku race is up to?"

"Well, something along those lines; yes." Amelia rested her chin in her hand. "I wonder if we should contact some of our friends- people who've had experience in dealing with Mazoku."

"Lina might at least be able to give some advice." Zelgadis offered. "Meanwhile, I can check some of our reference books- there must be something in the library about the sources of abnormal weather and ways to deal with it." He glanced out the window, seeing that the small flurries had thickened tremendously in the past few minutes.

"...I guess it's alright to leave my desk a mess for now."

* * *

"Oh man, why does summer have to be so hot~?" Lina complained as she took a big bite out of her slice of watermelon. "At least we have a nice breeze today." The sorceress rested her head on the small table that sat on the family's back porch, listening to some of the decorative wind-chimes that she'd collected on her travels.

"The breeze is nice, but it's a little strong. I'm scared that our food might fly away." Gourry commented, reaching for another slice of watermelon from the plate in the centre of the table. Lina snatched his hand away, grabbing the slice for herself.

"Mine." she defended, giggling selfishly.

"No fair! You've had enough!" Gourry protested, snatching another piece from the plate. She could have chosen to take one that he hadn't already touched. It would be the proper thing to do. But, then again, it wouldn't be Lina without her playfully inconsiderate nature. She was only teasing him, after all.

"Hey, everyone! I brought lemonade!" a little boy's voice called from inside the house. He rushed out, carrying a tray with three glasses on it, but nearly tripped and fell on the threshold of the door. Righting himself carefully, he placed the tray on the table and sat down on the cushion along with the others.

"Be careful there, little guy." Lina chided. "You could've fallen and messed up your adorable face." She put a hand on his head, and played with his hair, then quickly snatched up a glass of lemonade. "And, more importantly, spilled our precious lemonade. We wouldn't want that, would we?"

"Of course not, Lina!" he laughed, and then paused. "About the lemonade, I mean... Do you need me to get more watermelon?" Zara asked pleasantly.

"No, no. It's fine. This is enough. Here." Lina handed Zara a piece of watermelon, which he gratefully took and began munching on. Lina chuckled as she watched him, and set her head down on the table, sighing sadly. "I can't believe that summer is almost over..."

"What, are you sad about it now?" Gourry asked. "You were just complaining about the heat."

"Of course I'm sad!" Lina exclaimed. "When summer ends, so do the summer foods- like watermelon, and strawberries, and blueberries... and melons and cherries and blackberries..." she clutched the watermelon rind in her hands as though it were going to disappear with the changing seasons.

"But Autumn has so many good foods too!" Zara pointed out. "There are apples, pumpkins, sweet potatoes..."

"Now you're making me want pie~." Lina sighed. "All those things make such good pies..."

"I could make a blackberry pie. There's a bunch on the bushes near the front porch that I haven't picked yet." the boy offered.

"Ooh, we could make ice cream with it too!" Gourry added.

"What? Blackberry ice cream, or ice cream to eat with the pie?" Lina questioned.

"I was going to say ice cream to eat with the pie, but now that you mention it, blackberry ice cream sounds really good too." he responded, sounding like he was beginning to daydream. "Ice cream is good on a hot day like today. We should save the pies until it gets cold."

"That's another reason I don't want summer to end." Lina pouted angrily. "I hate cold weather."

"But Lina, you were JUST complaining about the hot weather." Gourry pointed out.

Lina grabbed a watermelon seed and threw it at her blond companion, hitting him squarely in the forehead. "Haven't you been paying attention? I've been complaining about everything recently."

"It has been hot, though." Zara commented. "These past few weeks the other kids and I haven't been able to play ball as much as we used to."

"So how are the other kids doing anyway?" Lina asked curiously. "Still playing cricket when it's not too hot?"

Zara groaned and rolled his eyes. "Cricket is old now, Lina. Right now it's all about baseball."

Lina frowned, not happy to be talked down to by a little boy. "Okay, sorry I'm not up-to-date on all the adolescent fads nowadays. What is baseball like?"

"Difficult." Zara sighed. "I don't like it. It's too hard to hit that little ball with a bat, and it's even harder to score runs. I always strike out… But at least in baseball, you get three strikes, so if you don't hit it the first time, you can try again."

Lina just nodded. "Sounds like fun. I'd like to play with you guys sometime."

"But not anytime soon." Gourry interjected.

Lina glared at him, but sighed. "Yeah. I'm no good at running a lot now anyway. There's a lot of running in baseball, right?"

"Yes." Zara nodded. "You have to run all the way to first base, then second, then third, and then back to home base."

"So you score three runs then?" Gourry asked.

"No. Just one." Zara replied.

"This game sounds boring. I like cricket better." Lina commented. "But, hey, who am I to tell kids what games to play? Maybe they like the challenge. Speaking of kids, though, how is Lorelei doing? I haven't seen her lately. Have the two of you been meeting up at other places, or is she just not around...?"

There was a long pause.

"Lorelei… has been busy lately." Zara sighed sadly. "She gained a lot of status for her efforts in the fight several months ago," He didn't dare say the name 'Pathosmaster' or 'Vireas,' for fear of upsetting Lina, as she'd declared that she never wanted to hear anything more about the Dark Lord as long as she lived. "and so she's been doing a lot more for Beastmaster. I hear that she's vying for an important position, and that it would be a huge deal for her." He was quiet for a moment and then continued. "I wish the best for her and everything, but... I just wish she wouldn't focus so much on her work all the time. I never see her anymore... it's frustrating..."

Lina chuckled, tousling Zara's hair sympathetically. "You know, you sound like a middle-aged woman complaining about her husband."

Zara's face turned red, and he turned his head away. "I do not."

Lina tugged on the long braid of brown hair that fell past the boy's shoulders. "You do, and you know it. But that's not a bad thing. It's called an obstacle, and every relationship has them."

"What should I do?" Zara asked, gently snatching his hair back from Lina.

"Forget about her. She's not your type." Lina joked, only half-serious.

"Ask her out on a date sometime, and tell her what you just told us." Gourry suggested. "She likes you enough that she should understand where you're coming from. She probably doesn't even realise that her absence is making you sad, if she's really as wrapped up in her work as she says."

Lina and Zara stared at him for a long moment. "That's... very intuitive of you, Gourry..." Lina murmured, still unsure of where he had gotten such good advice.

"Thank you, Gourry! I'll try that." Zara nodded pleasantly. "I think it'll work." He grabbed his glass of lemonade to take a sip, when the doorbell rang out loudly.

The doorbell was a fancy contraption from the Outer World, that Filia had given them as a present. It consisted of a large metal object placed in the door- on the inside of the door was the bell, and on the outside was a knob for turning the bell and making it ring. It was very convenient, as simply knocking on the door might not be heard very well, in a house as big as theirs was.

Lina made no effort of getting up to answer the door, glancing back and forth between Gourry and Zara to see who would get it first. Gourry responded quickly, but Zara, being smallest, was first on his feet.

"I'll get it!" he enthused, a big smile on his face. Both of his parents knew the reason why, but he stated it anyway. "That's probably Lorelei right now!"

Lina turned to Gourry as he settled back down, knowing that someone was going to get the door, and he didn't have to. "Where did that come from?" she asked.

"Where did what come from?"

"That advice." Lina clarified. "It was... intelligent. That's not like you."

Gourry was so used to people saying things like that, he didn't even take it as an insult anymore. "Well, I read about it in one of those parenting books that Filia gave us- it said that a parent should be prepared to give serious advice on relationships to a child, no matter the age, because pre-teen romance is what eventually leads to the formation of relationships as an adult, and that, if they have a good foundation, they are more likely to form healthy relationships as they get older. Or... something like that..." He looked confused as he tried to remember exactly what the book had said.

Lina brushed him aside. "That's great, and I'm glad you've been reading those books- I thought you were just looking at the pictures because all the kids were cute. But... Zara isn't a... a..." she struggled with the word for some reason. "a... pre-teen. He's just a little kid."

"He's almost nine years old, Lina. That's defined as a pre-teen in all of the books I've read."

"Th-that's not true! He's only eight and a half! Besides- every kid is different!" Lina protested defiantly.

"Zara is just… just… just a little boy! So there!"

"Maybe so." Gourry nodded. "But he still deserves advice, just like anyone else."

* * *

Zara bounded excitedly to the door, suddenly having second thoughts about his appearance. It was summer, so he wasn't wearing any shoes- not that Lorelei would mind it, he was just being overly self-conscious. He realised that Lina probably messed up his hair when she was playing with it, and for a split second, he entertained the idea of unbraiding it, but decided against it. It would take too much time anyway."

Grabbing the doorknob, he eagerly opened the door, however, he was taken by surprise by the person who greeted him.

"Hi there, Zara!"

"Oh, uh, hi Miss Imia. Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I just came by to pay a visit." The young woman paused and then pulled a bag from over her shoulder. "Emil's cousin is in town for a visit, and he brought back some peaches from Taforashia. I thought I'd bring some by here, to see if you'd like them- we never did thank you properly for running those errands for us back in February."

Zara brightened up a little at the mention of the fruit. "Ooh, peaches! I'm sure that Lina and Gourry would love some! You can come in- we were just relaxing on the back porch. Would you like some lemonade?"

"That's so sweet of you! I probably won't stay long, but thank you for the offer!" Imia followed the boy out toward the back porch, where Lina and Gourry were pleasantly surprised to greet their friend.

"Hello everyone! I can't stay long, but I wanted to bring you some peaches! Emil's cousin brought them from Taforashia." she chimed, placing the bag down on the small table.

Lina pulled herself to her feet in order to embrace her friend. "Oh, Imia, you're the best! We were just talking about summer fruits earlier- oh, we'll have to bake a pie with them or something!"

"Well, if you'd like, I've got plenty of recipes that you could borrow. Just let me know!" Imia turned and waved to Gourry. "Good afternoon."

"Thank you so much!" Gourry waved and smiled in return. "I haven't seen much of you lately! How have you been?"

"Plenty busy, that's for sure." Imia replied. "Which, I suppose, is a good thing. It's just a pain having to work by the ovens when it's so hot outside."

"I understand. Trust me." Gourry gave a nod. "At least it's cooler today."

"It's _windy_ today." Lina interrupted. "But pleasant, I suppose."

"Umm…" Zara raised his hand and began to say something, but no one seemed to notice.

"Y'know, if the cooler weather holds out, Emil was talking about taking the kids out on the lake to do some fishing sometime." Imia offered. "You guys would be invited if you'd like to come. We'd have to make an early start of it, but it would be pretty fun, I'd think."

"Uh…"

"Ooh, fish! It always tastes even better when you've caught it yourself. I'm up for it!" Lina exclaimed.

"Er, uh… guys…?"

"How early exactly will we have to wake up? I'm not really a morning person…" Gourry questioned sheepishly.

"H-hey, you guys!"

Lina, Gourry, and Imia turned to Zara, having finally noticed the fact that the boy was trying to speak. He pointed outward, off the porch, into the garden.

"Is it just me… or… is it _snowing_…?"

All heads turned back out toward the garden, where a few assorted flurries were just beginning to descend upon the rose bushes.

"Wh-wh-what is this?!" Lina leaned on the railing of the porch and stuck her hand out to catch some of the falling flakes. "It can't be!"

"It is." Gourry stood beside her, looking just as baffled. "I don't believe it!"

"Do you think it came from somewhere up north?" Imia asked.

"Where else might it have come from?" Zara offered.

"…the north…" Lina murmured thoughtfully. "…I don't like the sound of that…"

* * *

(A/N: This was actually a really long chapter, and it shouldn't have been because nothing much happened. I had filled it up with casual small-talk, and actually had to cut out a good chunk of that during the editing process. So this chapter is a good deal shorter than it was originally… good thing, too, huh? Anyway, I will try to keep updates twice a week; I'm not completely sure when, but I'll figure it out. Thank you so very much for reading!)


	2. Family Matters

Okay, you've all read the introduction back on chapter one, right? Good! Onward with the story! As usual, I don't actually own anything, I'm just a fan writing some fiction. I should also probably add an extra disclaimer that I have done research for this fic over many months and tried my absolute best to have everything in place… but if I somehow left something in that you find to be inaccurate or incorrect, don't hesitate to tell me, just be gentle. I am human and I make mistakes. Please enjoy, nonetheless!

* * *

**2- Family Matters**

"There. That's the last of it packed." Lina gave the pile of clothing one last shove before closing the lid of the suitcase over top of it. "As long as the roads aren't too bad, we should be in Seyruun City by tomorrow afternoon."

"Lina, don't you think it'll be worse up there than it is down here? Seyruun city is north of us, after all, and…" Gourry continued folding a jacket that he had folded and unfolded several times already, as though he was unsatisfied with the way it looked. He glanced out the bedroom window at the darkness beyond it. What had begun as a few flurries had taken a turn for the worse, and grown into a snowstorm, the likes of which the tiny town of Craighouse had never seen, even in the dead of winter, much less in the summer. Night had fallen, and the thick cloud cover made it especially dark. Lina and Gourry had candles burning in every corner of the room, and it still didn't seem to help brighten the area.

"The sooner we get there, the better. Amelia and Zelgadis will surely have some sort of theory as to what is going on… either that, or they'll confirm mine…"

Gourry gave Lina a confused look. "…which is?"

"The North, Gourry! Something's got to be happening in the North! That's all I can think of." Lina gave a sigh and pushed her suitcase off the side of the bed so that she could sit down in its place.

"And, uh, what's so important about the North?" Gourry inquired.

Lina groaned.

"Gourry Gabriev, I have explained everything to you since the day that I met you. Could you at least give me a break for once and figure it out yourself?!"

Gourry shied away a little bit, unfolding the jacket for the fifth time. He'd been doing his best to stay on Lina's good side recently- she was moody enough without him doing anything extra to aggravate her.

"S-sorry, Lina. Let me think about it for a second."

"Alright; you do that while you let me fold your clothes for you. Clearly you're having some issues." Lina got up and took the jacket from Gourry and motioned for him to sit down. He didn't like letting Lina do work that was meant for him, but he figured that, if it made her happy, he might as well acquiesce- for the sake of both of them. Folding clothes wasn't too strenuous of an activity, anyhow.

"The North…" Gourry pondered out loud. "…it's really cold up there. There's a lot of mountains, and… huh, there's dragons there too. I remember that. We visited some dragons up north once and then got attacked by Mazoku… isn't there some big powerful Mazoku up in the North? Some sort of Demon King… or something…"

"There you go! That wasn't hard, was it?" Lina chimed, looking awfully pleased for a change. "The Demon King of the North- a piece of Shabranigdo that emerged from the great sage Lei Magnus and was sealed away by Aqualord Ragradia during the War of the Monsters' Fall. He's the one that I'm worried about."

"Oh, I get it!" Gourry clapped his hands. "So, if something big is happening in the North, then it must have something to do with that Demon King guy!"

"Exactly!" Lina smiled proudly. "But… I can't figure out _what_ exactly is going on. I know that something is… but…" She pressed her fingers up to the glass of the windowpane. "…what in the world would cause _this_? It's like another ice age, or something…"

"_Another_ ice age? I don't remember us having a first one."

Lina gave Gourry that look. He knew exactly what it was, too. It was the look that told him that he'd said something stupid and he had about ten seconds to retract the statement or risk getting punched in the face out of Lina's sheer annoyance.

"…I'll… uh… ask Zara about it tomorrow…"

This seemed to be an acceptable answer, and Lina nodded, turning her attention to the clothes she was folding. "Alright. You do that."

There was a moment of silence, and Gourry fell backwards onto the bed with a sigh. "Y'know, Lina, I'm just concerned that this is not the best thing to do… for your sake, and everything…"

"Here we go…" Lina groaned, and turned around to face Gourry. "I've just about had it with you always doting on me! I know that you're trying to be a good husband and father, and everything, but I am _not_ helpless! I don't deserve to be treated like a baby just because I'm having one-"

"I know, I know, I know! That's not what I was saying!" Gourry sat up quickly and held his hands up in submission. "Will you just hear me out?"

Lina didn't look particularly happy about it, but she gave an expectant nod.

"Okay; I get that you're not helpless. That's not what I'm saying. You're perfectly capable of caring for yourself and the little one too- but now all of a sudden we're talking a Demon Lord. A _Demon Lord,_ Lina. _Anyone_ would be concerned for their own safety when it comes to dealing with that sort of thing."

"And what; you think I'm planning to go challenge Shabranigdo? I'm not that stupid, Gourry." Lina finished folding the last of the clothes and sat down beside him. "I have absolutely no intention of fighting any Mazoku right now- like I even could! But I still want to be involved in saving the world however I can. Six months ago I gave up everything in order to save the world from Pathosmaster, and the Lord of Nightmares was kind enough to give it all back. I'm not letting some damned Demon King destroy everything that I love! Don't you get it?"

Gourry's expression softened and he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Of course I get it. I have the same reason for being protective of you. I love you, I love our family, and I love our life together. Demon King or not, my first priority is keeping the people I love safe."

Lina laughed, and Gourry felt a little embarrassed. "H-hey; what's so funny?!"

"It's so odd." Lina chuckled. "Here we are in this normal house, with somewhat normal kids and normal jobs, pretending to have such normal, mundane lives, and yet, we can just throw the word 'Demon King' around, 'cause we've beaten him, like, _four _times already. How normal is that?"

Gourry stifled a laugh. "It is kind of funny, now that you mention it."

"And it's also sad, in a way." Lina glanced out the window. "I mean, you told me that you loved this life that we have, and so do I, but it's not really… real. We're not normal people- we're powerful warriors having fun playing house here in this small town in the middle of nowhere. All we're doing is pretending, and with any friends we make or children we raise, we'll eventually have to make the decision of whether to involve them in our dangerous problems or leave them behind so that they'll be safe. And that's kind of sad, to be honest."

"But Lina, how can you say that our life here in Craighouse is any less real than our life travelling the globe fighting Mazoku? Sure, they're different, but everyone has certain differences in their lives. How can you say that the friends we've made aren't real? How can you say that about our kids? Just because Zara's adopted and the little one hasn't been born yet… I don't understand it, Lina. You're my best friend in the whole world, and you have been for years and years. As long as we're together, everything about our lives is real, isn't it?"

Lina's mouth hung open for a moment as she stared at him in disbelief. She turned her head and placed a hand over her mouth as she chuckled. "Y'know, it's funny; you can say one stupid thing and get me completely angry, but when I'm feeling down, you know exactly what to say to give me hope again. How in the world do you do that?"

Gourry smiled in return. "Well, that's my job, isn't it?"

* * *

"Amelia~! Zelgadis~!"

The little boy ran through the courtyard, leaving a trail of footprints in the snow. Amelia ran up and gave him a big hug, lifting him off his feet for a brief moment before setting him back down again. "It's so good to see you, Zara-chan; you've grown so big! You're too heavy for me to swing around anymore- someday you're going to be as tall as Mister Gourry!"

Zara beamed with pride, as any growing boy would at the compliments. "Someday I want to be _taller_ than Gourry!"

"Hmm, I think that's a stretch." Zelgadis commented. "Though, who knows?"

"Oh, Miss Lina!" Amelia was the one running this time, rushing through the falling snow to greet her friend with an awkward hug. "I'm so glad that you could come and visit! How are you?"

"I'm fine." Lina gave a cordial smile. "Just the usual; a little achy and tired, but nothing major. There isn't really anything new going, except… oh, yeah, that's right, I've been feeling a little cold lately. I wonder why that could be, considering the fact that IT'S THE MIDDLE OF SUMMER!"

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Lina. I think we've all noticed the weather. That's why you're here to visit, isn't it?" Zelgadis greeted the group with his usual warmth.

"I'm glad that you're so intuitive, Zel. I take it that you've been formulating ideas as to the possibilities behind this odd phenomena?" Lina raised an eyebrow.

"And I take it that you've been doing so as well?"

"Um… why are we all answering questions with questions?" Gourry spoke up timidly. Zara edged closer to Amelia, seeming a little frightened by the whole ordeal.

"Uh, wouldn't it be better to go inside and discuss this matter somewhere warm?" Amelia interrupted. "We can talk more over dinner... unless you've already eaten..."

"We've already-"

"Dinner! Alright! Now you're speaking my language!" Lina broke in, her expression changing to a smile. "C'mon, Gourry, Zara!"

The sorceress eagerly trailed behind Amelia as she led the group inside. Zelgadis sighed in exasperation, but followed along as well.

After a dinner that mainly consisted of Philionel trying a little too hard to give the group a warm welcome and Amelia chastising Zara for picking at his food without ever eating anything, a frustrated Zelgadis finally managed to steer the conversation in a serious direction.

"In the past few days, we've gotten a lot of information from other countries. This event isn't just happening in Seyruun- it's quite widespread."

"And no one knows the cause?" Lina questioned.

"It's still too early. No one has done any investigating into it yet; we can't know for sure if-"

"The Demon King of the North is up to something." the sorceress interrupted, leaning back in her chair. "That's all I can think of as to why something like this might be happening."

"Miss Lina, doesn't that seem a bit… extreme?" Amelia looked a bit confused- either that, or scared.

Lina sat up and leaned back toward the table as much as she could. "Not necessarily. Back during the War of the Monsters' Fall, Aqualord Ragradia sealed the Demon King in ice. I would imagine that, over time, he would develop an affinity for ice- wouldn't you say?"

"That seems a little far-fetched." Zelgadis spoke. "While it's true that the barrier keeps Shabranigdo sealed away, I wouldn't think that the ice has much to do with it. I'm a little more in favour of the hypothesis that the Demon King's power has the ability to alter air currents and other atmospheric conditions. Glaciers, like the ones in the North, have a large impact on world climate, you know."

"But you do think that Shabranigdo is behind this?" Lina pressed.

"Not necessarily Shabranigdo himself. It would have to be someone working from the outside. A Demon King wouldn't just be sealed away for a thousand years and suddenly break free. There must be another Mazoku behind it, possibly trying to set him free. "

"But he must have awakened at least a little bit to be able to manipulate the weather like this, right?"

"Um," Gourry raised his hand. "I kinda get that there is one general idea… but… what are we going to do about it? Sitting here and arguing over the details seems a little pointless."

"Mister Gourry is absolutely right." Amelia nodded. "There's got to be something we can do."

"Obviously we've got to go to the North and check things out. That's the only way to know for sure." Zelgadis crossed his arms, looking as though he were a little indignant about having to spell things out for his friends.

"Um, _we_? Who is _we_? Not me!" Lina had to point out. "Sorry, but my magic isn't exactly functional at the moment, and my priorities are in another place."

"I figured that." Zelgadis replied. "But Amelia and I can't go alone. Two magic-users wouldn't be enough. We don't know what we're dealing with."

"I'm not a magic-user, but I could go with you." Gourry offered. "I have the replica Sword of Light, and I can offer moral support."

"I think they might need a little more than moral support, Gourry." Lina placed a hand on his shoulder with a sigh.

"And, besides, Miss Lina and Zara-chan need you." Amelia agreed. "You can't leave them right now. What if… something happens…?"

Gourry looked as though he didn't particularly enjoy that thought, and nodded quickly. "I mean… I suppose I shouldn't go… but… what else can we do? We can't send you two alone."

Zara raised a small hand tentatively. "I could go."

"_NO._" Lina and Gourry's response was quick and in unison. The little boy flinched and sunk back into his chair.

"What we need is a sorcerer on par with Lina- somebody who can hold their own against a Demon Lord." Zelgadis gave a sigh. "The problem is, only one person comes to my mind, and I haven't heard from him at all since the Pathosmaster incident. I have no way of contacting him, or even knowing if he's alright."

"What about Sylphiel?" Gourry asked. "Or the stuffed-animal prince guy, or that dragon lady? You could ask them, couldn't you?"

"Miss Sylphiel and Mister Pokota have a lot of responsibilities of their own, especially with this crazy weather." Amelia replied. "And, after all that happened six months ago, I doubt that Miss Filia would want to be involved with this. She went through enough trauma already."

"Speaking of Filia, though…" Zelgadis murmured. "…didn't she once say that Lina has a sister?"

There was a moment of dead silence, and all eyes turned to Lina. The sorceress' expression was blank and her face pale, and it took her a moment to respond.

"…sister? What sister? I don't have a _sister_!"

"Oh, I remember! Miss Filia said that she asked Miss Lina's sister to help with the Darkstar incident, and the sister turned her down!"

"Sister? No, you must be mistaken. I don't have a sister."

"So that must mean that Lina's sister is even more powerful than she is." Zelgadis reasoned.

"WHAT SISTER? I HAVE NO SISTER."

"Lina," Gourry gave her one of his begging stares. "we need _someone_ to help us, don't we? Besides; I've met your parents- I'd like to be able to meet your sister."

"No, you _wouldn't_!" The sorceress gripped his arm tightly. "I want my children to know their father, alright?!"

"She's not going to kill me." Gourry tried to brush her off his arm with no success.

"You don't_ know _that!"

"I have to wonder, though," Zelgadis interrupted the scene. "If Lina's sister refused to aid a servant of the gods when she asked for help in saving the world from Darkstar, how do we know that she won't refuse us when we ask for help in investigating the state of the Demon King?"

"See? You don't! That's a valid point!" Lina agreed.

"But, if she knew that Miss Lina wasn't able to help, surely she'd be willing to do something- at least for her future niece or nephew's sake." Amelia reasoned. "As long as we have Miss Lina there to ask her sister for help on our behalf, she wouldn't say 'no'… right?"

"You guys don't _know_ my sister, alright?!"

"There can't be any harm in trying, though." Zelgadis argued. "We can arrange transportation to Zephilia and talk to Lina's sister. After that, she, Gourry, and Zara can go back home, while we form a research group to go investigate the situation in the North. Agreed?"

"Sure."

"Count me in!"

"Okay."

"NO."

Everyone turned to Lina and stared.

"…I said _no_."

…

"C'mon, you guys!"

…

"No! No!"

…

"…please… we can't…"

…

"…I mean… I just…"

…

Lina crossed her arms and sunk back down in her seat with a sigh. "_Fine_. But, if she kills all of us, I deserve a big '_I told you so_."

Everyone agreed that was acceptable.

* * *

The wagon that Zelgadis managed to scrounge up by the next morning wasn't exactly a luxury carriage, but it did have plenty of room for all of the passengers, and it was covered to keep the snow off of them while they were travelling. With the gravity of the situation, it was decided that they ought to travel day and night in order to make the most of their time, and that everyone could take turns driving- sans, of course, Zara, who would've been excited to take the reins, but his lack of experience told the adults that it was likely not the wisest decision, and Lina, who was content to lounge amongst the blankets in the back of the wagon and try not to worry about her sister.

They did make good time, and, after travelling for two days, it was determined that Zephilia could be reached the next morning. Lina found herself awake in the middle of the night, as usual, but this night she found that Amelia was the one driving- normally it was Gourry at this time.

"Miss Lina? Are you awake?"

"Yeah… I'm usually up about this time. What are you doing?"

"Driving. What does it look like?"

The princess was obviously pretty tired, and so Lina decided not to question the different scheduling. "Sorry about that. I think we're all kind of exhausted."

"Yes. I'm afraid that it's an awfully stressful situation to be in." Amelia gave a nod. "I'm… sorry that you don't get along well with your sister. It's really awful to have a… uh… falling out with a family member like that …"

"It's alright. I'm not lonely- I've got plenty of family." Lina responded, sending a glance over to Gourry and Zara as they slept.

"Um, about that…" Amelia began, looking a little apprehensive, which bother Lina. "…the other day you said something that I was wondering about. I didn't want to ask in front of the others, so…"

"What? When?" Lina honestly didn't know what Amelia was talking about, and that was a feeling that bothered her an awful lot.

"Er, well… the other day when you said something to Mister Gourry about your children knowing their father, you used the plural form- as in, more than one. I didn't know if you didn't mean to, or if you knew something that you hadn't mentioned to us yet, and…"

Lina looked surprised for a minute, and then chuckled softly. "Well, gosh, Amelia- I can't get anything past you, can I? It was a slip-up, but only because I haven't told Gourry or Zara yet. It was just a hunch a little while ago, but now I'm almost certain… though you'll still keep it a secret, won't you?"

Amelia broke into a bright smile. "Oh, Miss Lina! How wonderful! I understand- I won't say anything, I promise! Do you think it's just two, or-"

"_Just_ two? Two is a lot, considering!" Lina shot back.

Amelia giggled while Lina kept a serious face- it really wasn't all that funny. "S-sorry, Miss Lina. I think it's amazing, though. Do you think they'll be identical?"

"I don't care in the slightest- just so long as they're normal and healthy. I've heard so many horror stories about complications with twins, and while I don't want to have to worry about it, it still bothers me. I'm being extra careful, but sometimes even that isn't enough..." Lina sighed. "That's really the reason I don't want to say anything to Gourry or Zara. It would make them happy, but it would make them worry too. I don't want that. They're overprotective enough of me as it is."

"I wouldn't worry so much, Miss Lina. You've made it this far- I'm sure that everything will turn out just fine."

Lina smiled. "Thanks so much, Amelia. It does make me feel a lot better when you say that. I want my family to be happy, no matter what. It's so nice to be able to look at them like this- everyone always seems to look so carefree when they're asleep." She paused. "…well, except for Zelgadis. Geez; he even looks angry in his sleep. I don't see what he's got to be so upset about."

Amelia didn't respond, and Lina leaned forward to make sure that she hadn't fallen asleep. "Uh, Amelia?"

"Oh! Oops! Sorry! I just… thinking…" Amelia responded quickly, and left it at that. That answer only made Lina more suspicious, though.

"What's the matter, Amelia? You guys haven't been quite as clingy as I remember you lately… you're not having marital troubles, are you?!"

"That's… not the term I would've used…" Amelia murmured. "It's just…"

"Is he harassing you?! I swear, if he's harassing you in any way, I don't care if he is a chimera; I'm making sure that he gets what's coming to him-"

"No, no, no! It's nothing like that! Nothing like that at all!" Amelia interrupted quickly. "It's just a difference of opinion, that's all. He's being stubborn, as usual. I'm positive that we'll be able to work things out soon."

"You're convinced that you can make him see things your way, huh?"

"He can't… be unreasonable forever." Amelia sighed. "At least, I hope not."

Lina crossed her arms and gave a nod. "It's like I told Zara a few days ago- all relationships have obstacles in them at one time or another, and you just have to work through them."

"Oh? What happened? Were you and Mister Gourry fighting, or-"

"No, it's Zara and Lorelei. She hasn't been around much, and Zara thinks that she's dumped him or something. I'm torn between the desire to be happy and encouraging him to seek love elsewhere, and the desire to tear that Mazoku to pieces for breaking my little boy's heart."

This elicited a small smile from Amelia. "That's a dilemma indeed. I guess I should consider myself lucky that, even if we have our differences, at least Zelgadis and I are always together, and surely I'll be able to reconcile with him at some point."

"Well, I'm not going to pry, but if you ever need me to knock some sense into him, you just say the word, okay?"

Amelia gave a laugh. "Alright, Miss Lina. I'll be sure to let you know if he needs punishing."

"Good!" Lina smirked. "No one messes with my friends and gets away with it; you can count on that-"

Her sentence was cut off as the wagon suddenly jolted veered to the side. Lina gripped the side of the wagon tightly, and Amelia jerked on the reins, calling to the horses to stop, though it took a moment, and the wagon skidded across the frozen road.

"Wh-what's going on?!" Gourry was awake and he'd instinctively pulled Zara closer, though the child was still half-asleep.

Amelia turned around to face them, a little out-of-breath."Something ran out into the road- an animal or something! We almost hit it-"

"Hey! That was us!"

It was a child's voice from behind the wagon, and the group turned to see a pair of kids, just a bit older than Zara, running up to the back of the wagon. The taller of the two, who had been the one to speak, continued with pleading eyes behind a pair of thin glasses.

"We've gotta get out of here! My brother and I accidentally stumbled upon a bandit camp, and now they're after us! You've got to give us a ride- please!"

Lina was the one to speak before anyone else could get a word in.

"Hop in, you two!"

* * *

(A/N: You would think that, after all the mayhem that lost children have caused in my fics, they wouldn't be so eager to pick up stray kids off the side of the road. But, alas…)


	3. Good News and Bad News

Hello, and a good day to all of you! Thank you for dropping by and being interested in this next chapter; I hope it does not disappoint! As always, I don't own anything, I'm just a fan writing some fiction. Thank you very much~!

* * *

**3- Good News and Bad News**

By the time that they managed pull the kids into the wagon and put as much distance between them and the alleged bandit camp as possible, the sun was beginning to peek over the horizon again, and the group could see the two new additions a bit better.

The children weren't dressed as warmly as one would recommend for the weather, and they gladly huddled under the blankets when they were offered. Zara was wide awake now and paying rapt attention to the sudden new companions that were close to his age level. Lina noted that the shorter of the two kept periodically glancing back at Zara with an odd sort of curiosity in his gaze, but the two boys' eyes never met.

"So, who are you guys, anyway? Where'd you come from?" Lina began. "Sorry to be nosy, but if we're giving you kids a ride, we at least ought to know some basic information."

The taller- likely older- of the two had done all the talking so far, and took charge again, sitting up and shaking off some of the blankets, along with a braid of long, dark hair that had been tossed over one shoulder. "My name's Azarel. My brother and I have been travelling around for quite a while- we're pretty experienced, so we don't usually get into scrapes like this."

Azarel motioned at said brother, who took a moment to realise that he was being talked about and jerked his gaze away from Zara in order to face the adults.

Zelgadis leaned over Amelia's shoulder and whispered, gesturing toward the boy's blond curls and freckled cheeks. "Does he... _remind_ you of someone?"

"Y-you don't mean Enri-" Amelia stopped abruptly, covering her mouth. She didn't think it was polite to compare someone you've just met to someone from your past, especially someone that you didn't particularly care for.

The curly-haired boy opened his mouth to respond, and now that he'd finally been invited to talk, it was almost like a dam had broken.

"Thank you guys so much for picking us up- that was really scary! Plus we're in a huge hurry, 'cause there's someone we have to meet, and so, if we'd been captured by those bandits, that would've slowed us down a lot, and that would be really bad, y'know? So it was a really good thing that you guys showed up when you did- except for almost running us over, but that was our fault and not yours, so-"

Azarel elbowed him to stop, and instructed "Tell them your name."

"Oh, I did forget that, didn't I? Sorry, sorry! My name's Enrique- just call me Enrique, alright?"

There was a pause, and then an undertone of stifled laughter. Zelgadis and Amelia had voiced what everyone was thinking, and the sudden coincidence made it seem too ridiculous to be true.

As usual, Zara was the first to break the awkward silence with his own innocent way of seeing things.

"Wow, that's a nice name- mine is Zara! Y'know, I'm going to be a big brother soon, and if I get a little brother, his name is going to be 'Enrico.' That's, like, super-close to 'Enrique!' That's a funny coincidence, huh?"

This seemed to satisfy Enrique, and his smile returned. "Oh, I see! That is a real coincidence! It's a very nice name- well, I guess I'm pretty biased, so you don't have to take my word for it, but I think so, at least, y'know? 'Cause it's not too long of a name, but it's not too short either, and it's unique but not so different that it's hard to pronounce, and-"

"So, Zara," Azarel didn't seem to have any qualms interrupting Enrique mid-sentence, and Enrique responded by cutting off and turning his full attention back toward the person speaking. "this is your mother, then?" Azarel gestured toward Lina, looking at her as though expecting her to be the one to answer.

"Yes, he's my son. I'm Lina- it's nice to meet you two. If you'll pardon me being nosy again, where are your parents? Take this as you will, since it's coming from an overprotective mother, but I don't think that kids like you ought to be travelling all by themselves."

"I agree!" Amelia chimed from the front. "Kids your age shouldn't be left all alone."

Azarel gave a sigh. "Unfortunately, you ladies seem to be in a minority. We've never had parents around- we couldn't even tell you who they are or what they look like. "

"Oh, how awful!" Amelia gasped.

"How convenient, more like it." Zelgadis murmured suspiciously. "You don't have _any _parents? No grandparents? Aunts? Uncles? Cousins? There must at least be someone to vouch for the fact that you're siblings, right?"

Lina had to admit, the two children didn't look as though they were related to one another, though she wouldn't have questioned their relationship candidly like that.

Azarel seemed slightly insulted, but only showed it for a brief moment. "Enrique is my brother in the sense that we're alone together. Neither one of us has any real family in the world, but, as long as we're together, we have somebody. That all the reason he needs to be my brother, isn't it?"

Having just claimed Zara as her son, Lina had no room to argue with the logic of adoptive family members. She simply nodded in reply, putting a smile on Azarel's face again. Zelgadis, however, didn't seem so satisfied, and continued to question the children.

"But you said that you were going to meet someone didn't you? If you have no one in the world except for each other, then who is this person that you're going to visit?"

"Someone that we're hoping will help us." Azarel replied condescendingly, acting as though Zelgadis had asked a childishly obvious question. "We don't know him per se, but we know _of _him. We're distantly related to him, y'see, and so we were hoping that... maybe..."

"I get it." Amelia spoke up. "You're hoping that he'll take you in, right?"

"If we should be so lucky." Azarel replied. "I don't want you to pity us, though. We're travellers just like you- my brother and I are just grateful to you for getting us out of a pinch."

"Where are you guys going, anyway?" Enrique questioned, leaning over the side of the wagon and staring at the snow that was piled in banks on the sides of the road. "Not that we don't want to go there or anything, 'cause you were nice enough to pick us up and we won't make you change your course, I'm just curious because I'm not familiar with this part of the country and I'm interested in where this road goes to-"

"Enrique." Azarel's voice cut the boy off in order for someone to answer his question.

"We're going to Zephiel City to see Lina's sister." Gourry answered. "It's just a short distance north of here."

Enrique looked tentatively over at Azarel. "...weren't we just travelling south?"

Azarel sighed. "Yes; we're actually trying to get to the city of Ti Toh, in the country of Kunan. I'm sure you may have heard of it- it's in the Outer World."

"I know that place! That's where the Temple of the Aqualord is, right?" Amelia offered. "We have a friend that holds a position there- do you know someone named Shizuri?"

"No, I can't say that I've heard that name before." Azarel gave a dismissive shake of the head. "But I'll be sure to ask about her if you'd like. I can tell her that I met some of her friends."

"You're ignoring the fact that we're travelling in the wrong direction." Zelgadis interrupted.

"We know that!" Azarel shot back. "We'll be in Zephiel City this afternoon, and it's such a big city, I'm sure that Enrique and I will have transportation and be back on the road before sundown!"

"I'll be glad of that." Zelgadis was making no effort to even pretend that he wasn't suspicious of their two new companions. Azarel took the criticism with head held high, but Enrique seemed genuinely hurt that someone would be suspicious of them. He kept quiet, though. It was clear who did most of the talking in their relationship.

"Well… at least, as long as we're together, we might as well get to know each other better. What do you like to do in your spare time?" Gourry asked, trying his best to break the tension that Zelgadis had placed between their group and the two children.

"Well, I myself enjoy studying history." Azarel replied, producing a large book from the bag that was slung over one shoulder. "It's amazing to read about all the incredible things that we missed while we were busy… y'know, not being alive."

"Oh, Zara _loves_ big books! Zara, go talk to them- you guys probably have a lot in common!" Gourry seemed almost exuberant that he'd found some common ground between their group and the new companions, and Zara seemed to echo that.

"Wow! What are you reading?" Zara jumped up and leaned over Azarel's book, trying to get a better look at the cover. "…_A Brief Chronology of the Post Kōma War Era_…?"

"If you ask me, there's nothing 'brief' about it." Enrique offered, crossing his arms. "And there's _no_ pictures."

"There are _some_ pictures." Azarel chided pleasantly, flipping toward the back of the book. "I've read this so many times, it's almost silly."

"But it's good to know things! The more you understand, the more you can accomplish in life!" Zara chimed. "I don't think I've ever met any kids my age that actually understood that!"

"That's amazing! I feel the same way!" Azarel grasped Zara's hands with an inviting smile. "It must be fate that we ended up meeting like this- right Enrique?"

"R-right!" It was the most brief piece of dialogue that Enrique had spoken up to this point. He seemed to be a little intimidated by the way that Azarel was greeting their new friend, but that didn't stop him from peppering Zara with questions later on. For the rest of the ride to Zephilia, the children's chatter from the back of the wagon was all that everyone could hear. Zelgadis wasn't very happy, but he made no effort to voice his opinion and simply remained silent. The children's exchange brought a smile to Gourry's face, even if he didn't totally understand some of the more complex topics that they were discussing, and Lina… well, she was asleep, so it didn't matter much.

* * *

The sky was overcast again when they finally made it to the outskirts of Zephiel City. Lina had warned them, but no one was really expecting how abruptly the "country" ended and the "city" began. One moment they were riding past snow-laden trees and bushes, and the next they were surrounded by tall wooden houses that lined the streets of the city. Many had a familiar design- storefront on the first floor and living quarters on the second floor- and made the place seem awfully homely. Gourry commented that maybe they ought to consider moving back here with Lina's family, but the sorceress quipped that she was happy back in Craighouse, thank-you-very-much.

With the wagon tied up at the depot, they began in the direction of Lina's old house. Azarel and Enrique bid a tearful goodbye to the group- Zara mostly, who, though rather saddened by the loss of his newfound friends, gave them his address and made them promise to send him a letter once they were established in Ti Toh- and went away in their own direction.

"Good riddance." Zelgadis huffed. Lina and Amelia eyed him harshly, but he made no attempt to apologize.

"Our house is just across the market from here." Lina pointed out, taking Zara's hand and leading the group. "My parents know the best location- just close enough to the local marketplace that it's convenient for people to drop by to do their shopping, but not too close to avoid too much competition."

"It sounds like your parents are a lot like you, Miss Lina. All that business expertise must run in the family." Amelia commented, running up ahead of the group.

"I'm surprised that it's so crowded, considering the weather and all." Zelgadis glanced around as though he were somewhat puzzled. "You'd think that the snow would keep people indoors."

"Maybe in other places, but not in Zephiel City!" Lina chimed proudly. She noted that something at a nearby stall had caught Zara's eye, and paused to accompany him closer. The more things that delayed her impending meeting with her sister, the better.

"Wow, Lina, look! These are carved out of wood! Aren't they pretty?" Zara had been to enough marketplaces to know that there was a look-and-don't-touch policy with this sort of thing, but that didn't stop him from getting as close as he possibly could to the carvings without actually physically touching them.

"They are nice, aren't they? Do you want one?"

"Oh, Lina, could I?"

At this point, the seller seemed to notice the newcomers admiring her wares. She turned around to speak to them, but paused for a moment in realization.

"Lina? Lina Inverse?!"

Hearing her name, the sorceress perked up and looked in the direction of the familiar face. "M-Mrs. Stewart? No way!"

The woman clasped Lina's hands in hers with a welcoming smile. "Oh my goodness; just look at you! You were still a tiny thing when I last saw you- you've grown so much! Your mother told me that you were living with your husband and son down in some tiny town in Seyruun. I was surprised, because I never imagined you as the small-town sort of girl, y'know?"

"I'm not- I'm a world traveller!" Lina enthused in response. "The open road is the home of a travelling merchant like me!"

"But I _like _our house." Zara added, standing on the tips of his toes in order to see better over the countertop. The woman looked down at him with a smile.

"And is this Zara that I've heard so much about?"

"Yes~! That's me!" The little boy gave a toothy grin- he was at the age where his smile always had one or two gaps in it at any given time, which only made it all the more endearing. "It's nice to meet you!"

"The pleasure is all mine!" Mrs. Stewart replied, smiling back at him with a wave of her hand. "Oh, Lina- that boy is possibly the cutest thing I've ever seen."

Lina raised an eyebrow. "_Possibly_?"

The two shared a laugh for a moment before the woman behind the counter resumed her questions. "But, what are you doing back in Zephiel City? I mean, I'd heard… er, well, I assumed that you'd visit a few months from now, when you could bring the baby, but…"

"It's… a long story." Lina murmured. "With the weather the way it is, and everything else… we just had to come and pay a visit, y'know?"

"I suppose. It's a shame, though- you just missed your sister. I'm sure she would've liked to meet her precious little nephew."

There was a pause.

"…my sister? She… she's not here?"

"I'm afraid not." Mrs. Stewart was rather apologetic. "She left two days ago- something related to her work, I think I heard…. I'm sorry- is that going to be a problem?"

"No!" Lina spoke a little too harshly before she realized that she'd shouted almost loud enough for the whole marketplace to hear her. "Er, I mean, of course not! It's fine! No worries!" She turned to Zara. "Did you… want one of these?"

Zara stood on the tips of his toes again, trying to get a good look at all of the little carvings. "Be sure to pick carefully." the seller instructed. "They're magic, you know."

Finally, reaching back across several rows of figurines, Zara picked out an ornately decorated carving of a small bird. Lina had to admit, she wasn't very surprised, though it certainly wouldn't have been the one she'd have chosen.

"Zara, that's a pigeon." She pointed out.

"Not _just_ a pigeon, though." Mrs. Stewart corrected. "This is a homing pigeon. It's special because, no matter how far it flies away from its nest, it always finds its way back home again."

This elicited a smile from Zara. "I like that very much."

Lina paid for the object and bid the woman a fond farewell, promising to meet up again when the family returned in a few months. Having been separated from their group, Lina and Zara took one another's hands and made their way back in the direction that they'd last seen everyone.

"Lina," the boy spoke up as they walked, still examining his pigeon. "Do you think that, if I made something like this to give to Lorelei, she'd come back to visit me more?"

"She's a Mazoku, Zara. She comes and goes as she pleases- I'm not sure that anything you could do would change that."

"But… I miss her…"

Lina took a deep breath. "Y'know, maybe you ought to give this whole puppy-love thing a rest. I know you like her and everything, but you ought to get to know other people too."

"I don't _want _other people." Zara responded with a rather obstinate expression. "I like Lorelei."

"Zara, you're only 8 years old. When I was your age, I thought boys were stinky."

"We are."

Lina had to stop and cover her mouth, otherwise she would have burst out laughing at his point-blank answer.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing." Lina waved her hand. "Just remember not to limit yourself based on what you _think_ you want without giving other people a chance. What would've happened if I'd turned Gourry down because he's not very bright, without getting to know him better and finding out that he actually has a lot of good qualities to compensate for it?"

Zara mused over it for a moment before replying with "You'd probably be dead."

That wasn't the answer Lina was going for, but it was probably true.

"And I'd probably be very sad on top of it." Lina finished. "So, just… think about these things, okay? As grown-up as you act, you're still just a kid, and falling in love takes a long time."

"I understand." The boy nodded in reply. "Gourry said it took you a _looooooong_ time."

"Oh, Lina! Zara! There you are! We've been looking for you-"

"You idiot!" Lina grabbed the front of Gourry's shirt and pulled him down to her level. "Just what kind of nonsense are you filling Zara's head with?!"

"Besides that, where have you been?" Zelgadis interrupted, stepping between the two of them. "You and Zara just sort of disappeared into the crowd."

"Lina bought me a bird!" Zara held up the figure proudly for everyone to see.

"Zara never asks for things when we're travelling, so of course I'm going to buy him something if he wants it badly enough to say so." Lina defended. "And, anyway, we met an old friend of my family, and got some wonderful news!"

"Wonderful news?" Amelia asked, clapping her hands together in delight. "What kind of wonderful news?"

"My sister isn't here!"

There was a pause.

"Wh-what do you mean, she 'isn't here?!' How is that good news?" Zelgadis demanded. "We came all this way to talk to your sister, and she isn't even here? That's not good news for us- that's just good news for _you_."

"It's good news for all of us! You guys don't know what my sister is like!" Lina protested.

"I know that your sister might be the only one who can help us get out of this mess! Do you _want_ the Demon King of the North to wreak havoc on this world?"

"We don't _know_ that this is all the Demon King's doing."

"But you can't argue with the evidence, and-"

"Calm down, everybody!" Gourry waved his hands as if trying to dull the pointed arguments that were being thrown back and forth. "Maybe she'll be back soon. We can stay until she returns, or at least leave a message for her. Let's just go to Lina's family's house, and sort things out there. Okay?"

"Mister Gourry is right. There's no need to get so upset about everything. Everything will work out for the best; I'm sure of it." Amelia agreed. "Miss Lina, can you lead us to your house?"

With no fears keeping her from it, Lina happily obliged.

* * *

With Luna out of town and Lina's father also out on a trip, her mother was the only person remaining, diligently managing the store along with a couple of employees. Though the weather hadn't slowed down business, the shop was fairly empty, and so Mrs. Inverse invited Lina and her friends upstairs so that they could all sit together in the living room to talk together. Of course, they did have to wait for Mrs. Inverse to finish fawning over her beloved grandson.

"-and, so Lina bought me this one! The lady said that it was a special pigeon that can always fly home, no matter where it goes! Isn't that amazing? Have you ever seen a pigeon like that, Grandma? I've never seen any like that- all the ones I see are the ones in Seyruun city that are always hunting for people's breadcrumbs, and-"

"Hey, Zara," Lina put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "other people need to talk to Grandma too. Why don't you put your bird in your backpack now to keep it safe, and let us talk about grown-up things, okay?"

Zara stiffened and gave a brisk nod before jumping off his grandmother's lap and running across the room to where he'd set his bag down.

"You're going to have your hands full with that boy and a baby too." Lina's mother commented with a laugh. "He always has so much energy!"

"Let's just hope that the baby is better at sleeping than the big brother is." Gourry commented. "Zara is up at all hours of the night in the library- I wouldn't be surprised if he's read every book in there already."

"At least he's recently been awake to make me whatever snack I suddenly want to eat at 3 A.M." Lina remarked. "That's insomnia put to good use, isn't it?"

"Lina!"

"Zara, I was just kidding around!" she assured him. "I didn't mean to sound so-"

"No, no! That's not it! Oh, I _knew_ that my backpack felt heavier than usual!"

"Th-that's…" Lina stared at the book Zara was holding up, recognizing the title right away. "…_A Brief Chronology of_..."

"This is Azarel's book!"

"Azarel?" Lina's mother inquired.

"A kid we met on the way here;" Zelgadis explained before turning back to Zara. "How did Azarel's book end up in your backpack?"

"I… I… I don't know!" The little boy appeared to be panicking. "We were reading it together on the way here… but I didn't think that… I guess… Azarel must have put it in my backpack by accident… oh, what should I do?!"

"They might not have left yet!" Amelia exclaimed. "There may still be time for you to return it, if you hurry!"

"The depot wasn't too far from here. I can probably make it in five minutes if I run!" Zara responded, stuffing the book back into his bag.

"D-do you want someone to go with you?" Lina's mother stood up as if to accompany her grandson.

"No, no! I'm fine! I'll be right back!" Zara waved and rushed down the staircase, taking two steps at a time.

"He'll be fine." Lina sighed, as much to assure herself as her mother. "He goes off by himself all the time. If he needs an ingredient for dinner or something like that, he runs into town and gets it himself. He knows what he's doing."

Zara rushed out the doorway of the shop, almost running into a man cloaked in a dark robe who was entering the store at the same time.

"S-sorry!" the little boy yelled as he rushed out.

"Be careful, kid!" the man called with such genuine concern that Zara stopped a moment to glance back for a split second, and then continue running on his way. He could talk to the man on his way back.

* * *

(A/N: And… that's that. I don't have much to say about this chapter, I suppose. Until next time, then!)


	4. Take It or Leave It

Hello everyone! Insert the usual disclaimer here- I don't own anything, I'm just a fan writing some fiction! Please enjoy!

* * *

**4-Take It or Leave It**

"The Demon King of the North? You didn't have to come all this way to tell me- I already _knew_ that's what was going on!" Mrs. Inverse was a little indignant of her daughter's explanation. "What was the point in coming here?"

"The point in coming here was to find Luna!" Lina retorted. "At least- that was my_ friends'_ plan."

"So you were here against your will? That can't be healthy." It seemed pretty clear that Mrs. Inverse knew all about the relationship between her daughters.

"Well, we thought that Miss Luna might listen to what Miss Lina says more than she'd listen to us." Amelia defended.

There was a pause, and suddenly Mrs. Inverse began to laugh. "Luna, listen to Lina? You must be joking! Those two girls have been at each other's throats since I can remember!"

"Wh-what?" Amelia stammered, watching the woman laughing almost hysterically. "B-but… they're sisters…"

"I _tried_ to tell you guys! But, _no_. You wouldn't listen. Now we had to come all this way for nothing!" Lina growled, crossing her arms with a pout.

"Not for nothing." Gourry pointed out. "We did help out a couple of kids who needed a ride."

"Oh yeah; _them_." Zelgadis glowered. He'd already expressed his distaste for Enrique and Azarel in no uncertain terms, and, by this point, it was getting a little annoying.

"Give it a rest, will you?" Lina demanded. "What's your deal with them? They're just a couple of kids!"

"They were not just a couple of kids! They appeared out of nowhere, running from some unidentified danger… did you even see or hear any evidence of a trailing bandit group?"

Lina had to admit, she hadn't, though she didn't actually want to concede to Zelgadis. "We left them in the dust. Of course we wouldn't see or hear them."

"Besides, they were all alone. What reason would they have to lie to us?" Gourry asked.

"Don't worry so much about him. It's a psychological thing." Amelia spoke, waving her hand dismissively. "Zelgadis hates children."

The room fell silent for a moment. Lina's mouth turned up at the corners as she waited for some sort of pun; some sort of punch line. Amelia had said it too seriously; too matter-of-factly. Something wasn't right.

When, after a few more awkward moments had passed, they realized that Amelia had no intention of saying anything else, Zelgadis finally spoke up in his own defence.

"I do _not-_"

"Don't lie." Amelia retorted.

"I'm not lying! That was uncalled for!" Zelgadis was on his feet in an instant, approaching Amelia, who was sitting on the opposite side of the room. She rose from her chair as well, turning her back on the chimera in disdain.

"This is not the time or place for this, Zelgadis."

"Don't lecture me- _you're_ the one who started it!"

"I just made an offhand comment! You were the one who took offense to it!"

"That was not offhand; anyone would take offense to that." Zelgadis defended. "You're not usually the type to go around slandering your friends like that!"

"It's not slander if it's true." Amelia huffed.

"But it's _not_!"

Lina, Gourry, and Mrs. Inverse just stared at the scene in mute horror. Lina had noticed that Amelia had been taking jabs at Zelgadis recently, though she'd assumed that it was just playful banter. Zelgadis really seemed to be hurt by what Amelia had said, though, but he was only digging himself in deeper by yelling like that.

"Just because I think a couple of kids are suspicious," Zelgadis continued. "doesn't mean that I hate them. Yes, they're kids, and yes, they seem suspicious to me. But they don't seem suspicious to me _because_ they're children! Why would you say something like that?!"

"And why do you suddenly care about what I say?" Amelia crossed her arms defiantly. "You never do when we're alone. Is it because our friends are here and you have to save face?"

"Th-that's not…" Zelgadis seemed to be running out of things to say. If this had been a fight with magic or with swords, he had the skills to have finished it in a heartbeat. But Amelia knew better than anyone that he was a man of few words, and she'd found a way to best him and render him defenceless, at least in a figurative sense.

Lina shuddered. Maybe she shouldn't have been worried about Amelia getting harassed- it was Zelgadis that she might have to step in and defend instead.

Before anyone could say anything else, the sorceress had gotten up and placed herself in-between Zelgadis and Amelia.

"Alright, you two- that's enough. I'm glad that you're trying to work out your problems and everything, but this is my parents' house and I'm a little scared that you're going to break something. We were just talking about those two kids we met yesterday, alright?"

Zelgadis sighed. "I'm sorry. I just… I remember all the past times that we've helped out some mysterious little kid, and they generally haven't ended well. That's the only thing that makes me suspicious."

"I understand, but neither of those kids was Hellmaster, or anything." Lina replied with a sigh.

"You remember what Phibrizzo looked like. One of them _could_ have been him."

"_If_ Phibrizzo were alive, which he's _not_." Lina quickly added. "I've killed him _twice_. I would know. But… you make a good point, Zel."

Zelgadis sighed and placed a hand on Amelia's shoulder. She didn't flinch, but she didn't look especially happy either. "Amelia, I'm sorry. It's just a matter of trust, okay? When your trust has been betrayed by something, and you've been hurt by it, it's difficult be open to similar situations. You should know that. And it isn't anyone's fault, but there's no helping the fact th-"

"Um, actually, I think we could say that it's Phibrizzo's fault." Lina interrupted. Zelgadis and Amelia turned and stared at her blankly for a moment before she caught on. "Or… were you… talking about something else?" The sorceress put her hands up in submission. "Sorry, I'll just… go sit down now…"

"Phibrizzo's fault. That sounds about right to me. Sometimes it's nice to at least put the blame on _someone_. Right, Amelia?"

The princess had sat down in her chair again, and was purposefully avoiding eye contact with anyone. Lina felt a surge of anger, more severe than the situation really called for, but she was used to emotional ups and downs by this point. Zelgadis, of all people, had just apologised! It was a nice apology too- and Amelia refused to accept it? The sorceress felt like beating someone up… not one of her friends though, of course. Maybe just a random bystander of little consequence. That would be nice.

Suddenly, as though in answer to Lina's wishes, the sound of a crash followed by a loud gasp came from the store below.

"Oh no! That's the peaches! I _knew _that jar display looked awfully precarious!" Mrs. Inverse cringed, jumping up to go investigate the cause of the crash.

"Don't worry, Mom- I've got it." Lina stepped in before her mother could protest. "I'll teach that customer to be more careful in _my_ family's store."

Gourry rose to his feet and began to follow her, but Mrs. Inverse placed grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Let her have this one, Gourry. You ought to know that beating up people helps her to blow off steam. She needs to get rid of some stress."

Gourry frowned, but nodded, figuring that there shouldn't be much danger in it. "But… I feel kind of bad for that customer…"

* * *

Lina stormed down the stairs, looking around intently for the source of the crash. She finally noticed an empty space about three rows down where a display of jars had been situated. Rushing to the aisle, she saw all the jars scattered about on the floor and a small man in a dark cloak fumbling about through the jars as though searching for something… probably that pair of spectacles that was sitting just in front of him, though it was doubtful that he could see them, if that was the case.

The sorceress stomped over and grabbed the glasses in one hand and the man's arm in the other. She pulled him to his feet and glared directly into the horrified expression in his eyes. He didn't seem to be able to see her very well, but he could feel the anger in her gaze even if he couldn't see it.

"What do you think you're _doing_?!" Lina demanded impatiently. "Are you blind, or just a total klutz?"

"Y-yes..." the man whimpered.

Lina didn't move, and raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "What in the world would possess you to knock over an intricate display like that? Those jars were very tightly packed- even a blind klutz would need special skill to do something like this."

"M-my robe got stuck on the corner of the aisle… I don't like to wear it, but it's so cold outside, and…" The man's voice trailed off. "Will you give me back my glasses, or…?"

"No, not until you agree to pick up all of these jars. You can't just walk into the Inverse family's store and expect to not have repercussions if you accidentally-"

"Inverse?" the man interrupted, blinking confusedly. "Y-you don't mean… like… _Lina_ Inverse, do you?"

It was Lina's turn to stop and stare. She gently released her grip on his wrist, looking over at him with scepticism. "…how do you know my name? Who are you?"

The response took a moment to sink in. "Y-your name…" the man gasped. "Y-you… _you're _Lina Inverse?!"

* * *

Azarel paced back and forth with a frustrated expression, while Enrique watched from the front seat of a small wagon, tossing the reins back and forth in his hands impatiently.

"I just can't place it..." Azarel murmured fitfully. "I know I forgot something, but I can't figure out what."

"C'mon, Az- you never forget anything. You're the smartest person I know- which maybe isn't saying much, 'cause you're, like, the only person I actually know, but all the same, you're just so smart." Enrique spoke. "Let's go ahead and leave. There's nothing to worry about."

Azarel smiled pleasantly. "Enrique, hon, you're such a sweetheart, but I just can't leave until I figure this out. It's going to eat me alive if I don't."

"But, Az, it's going to be dark soon, and-"

"_Enrique_." The sweet smile on Azarel's face was gone, and in its place was an expression that shut the boy's mouth. He was like a well-trained dog that obeyed its master's commands before they were even spoken.

"I'm getting worried. I hope I haven't left something important..."

"Maybe it's your glasses?" Enrique suggested jokingly.

"Hah, nice try little brother, but those are on my face." Azarel waved a finger chidingly. "Think, think."

"Well... maybe... you left your flower barrette somewhere?"

"My-?!" Azarel seemed to believe it for a moment, quickly grasping the small pink clip that held together a braid of thick, dark hair, and then released it with a relieved sigh.

"That's in my hair, you moron. I'm being serious."

"Well, have you looked at all the books you carry with you? Those are really the only other possessions that we have."

"Where might I have left the books, though?" Azarel began digging through Enrique's backpack, taking all the books out and placing them back inside one by one.

"What about that thick one? The one with the blue cover that doesn't have many pictures?" Enrique pointed out.

"You mean the post-Kōma War history?" Azarel gasped. "You're right! It isn't here! Th-that's my most important book!"

"Maybe you left it on the wagon from earlier." Enrique quickly replied, jumping to his feet. "We could go search-"

"No! I'm sure that I didn't! We double-checked, remember?"

"Well, where'd it go? _I've_ had the backpack this whole time." Enrique suddenly seemed to realize what that implied, and began waving his hands nervously. "B-but it's not my fault! There's no reason for me to-"

"I know, I know. You didn't do anything with it."

"But, then… what might have happened to it?!"

"I don't… I can't… I just…"

"HEY! Enrique! Azarel!"

Upon hearing the voice, Enrique scrambled to his feet while Azarel let out a relieved sigh.

_It took him long enough…_

"Oh, thank goodness I found you guys!" Zara exclaimed, almost completely out of breath. "I was so afraid you'd left already!"

"We were about to leave, but Azarel thought that we'd forgotten something." Enrique replied, jumping down onto the ground to meet Zara.

"You did! Here!" Zara handed off the large book to Enrique, who handed it back up to Azarel. "I found it in my backpack. It must have gotten put there accidentally- I don't know how, but I'm glad I caught up to you. Azarel mentioned how important this book is to you, and…"

"Yes, it is!" Azarel hopped down out of the wagon to join the two boys. "Thank you so much Zara- we would have been so worried otherwise."

"Of course, of course!" Zara took a step back and glanced around awkwardly. "Well… I… I guess I'd better let you two leave. Just remember to write me once you get where you're going, okay?"

"Zara, wait!"

The boy had turned to leave, but Azarel's voice stopped him.

"D-do you… want to come with us?"

Zara blinked in disbelief. "Wha…?"

"Come with us." Azarel extended a hand to the boy, and he stared at it, not sure whether to take it or not.

"Az, what are you doing?" Enrique hissed in his sibling's ear, but Azarel ignored him.

"Come with you?" Zara repeated. "Like, as in, right now? I… don't understand…"

"Listen…" Azarel took a deep breath and then began. "…Enrique and I aren't really going to meet a distant relative. We're going because we're searching for a mystical item that we need for an important quest. I wanted to know if you would come with us and help us."

"A… an important quest?" Zara asked, still a bit confused.

Azarel moved closer and lowered the volume of the conversation, seeing that Zara needed an explanation. "You know the story of the great sage Lei Magnus, right?" the child spoke in a whisper.

"Oh! He's the sorcerer who invented the Dragon Slave, right? He was sealed in ice as the Demon King of the North!" Zara clapped his hands excitedly.

"That's the one!" Azarel enthused. "He's the one we're after. Aqualord Ragradia's barrier is nearly impossible to break, but my research has shown that there's a mythical item that is able to penetrate it…"

Zara wasn't sure how exactly to reply. "B-but… why would you want to break the barrier…?"

"To talk to the great sage, of course! Don't you see? If we set Lei Magnus free, he can share all of his wisdom with us! We'll be the smartest sorcerers in all of the world! We'd have knowledge that no other intellectuals of our age have had access to… doesn't that sound amazing?"

Zara had to admit, it did.

"…but… is it really okay for me to just leave like this?"

"It's adventure, Zara! Excitement! You're old enough and smart enough to go off and have an adventure with friends… don't you think so?"

The boy wrung his hands, not sure where to look. "Lina and Gourry wouldn't let me go off on my own. But I'm more mature than they think I am, I just know it. I _want_ to go… but… I can't just leave. I need to tell them somehow… they probably won't let me…"

"Just write them a letter!" Azarel replied. "We can make sure that someone delivers it after we leave. That way they'll know where you are and won't worry about you- _and_ they can't object."

"Isn't that… cheating?"

Azarel winked.

"This is real life. You can't cheat it real life."

Zara spent a few minutes writing out his message in the notebook that he kept in his backpack. When he was satisfied with it, he got up to deliver it, but Azarel stepped in.

"I'll take it for you! The Inverse family is pretty famous here in Zephiel City- someone will know how to get it there!"

"H-how did you kno-" Before Zara could even ask the question, Azarel had already turned a corner heading toward the market. "…oooookay, then."

"Don't worry so much." Enrique spoke up. "I'm sure that Azarel's a really good person, even if it's not apparent sometimes… or… uh… most of the time… really _all _the time, but there's good deep down. I know it. Deeeep, deep down-"

"I get it, I get it." Zara giggled.

"S-sorry… I talk too much… Azarel is constantly getting mad at me for rambling on, but I can't really help it sometimes when I have a lot to say, and I have too many words to put together and not enough time to say them all… uh…"

"I like the way you talk! It's fun to listen to!" Zara smiled brightly.

"R-really?" Enrique perked up, almost in utter disbelief. "S-so it's okay with you if I talk a lot? 'Cause Azarel almost never lets me talk, and sometimes it gets a little lonely, but there's no one else who ever even listens to me at all, so I don't really get the chance to tell anyone what I'm thinking…"

"Sure! I'd love to hear what you have to say!"

* * *

Azarel leaned against the wall just around the corner, reading over the letter with a frown of disdain.

"Hmm… yes… just a tad bit too much information for my taste. Sorry, Zara."

A spark started out from the child's fingertips and spread out over the letter until the entire piece of paper had been consumed. The ashes fell to Azarel's feet, landing gently in the snow.

"_Far _too much information, really." Azarel paused and thought about the situation for a moment, counting out on two fingers.

"Enrique… Zara… yep, that seems about right. Two down, only one to go."

The child swivelled around and skipped pleasantly back to the wagon.

"…and then it'll be _your_ turn to grovel at _my_ feet, Lord Pathosmaster…"

* * *

(A/N: How much trouble could two little kids cause…? Aha… ha… haha… I guess this is a running theme in my fanfictions. That may be a bad thing. Huh…)


	5. First Impressions Are So Very Important

Hello everyone! As per usual, I don't own anything- I'm just a fan writing some fiction. Please enjoy!

* * *

**5- First Impressions Are So Very Important**

"Y-your name…" the man gasped in disbelief. "Y-you… _you're _Lina Inverse?!"

He straightened up and made an awkward bow. "P-please forgive me! Really- I had no idea whose presence I was in!"

Lina was taken aback by the sudden reaction, though her mind told her not to question it when someone was paying her compliments.

"You _should've_." Lina huffed. "Honestly- don't you _know_ who I am?"

"Y-yes, yes! You're Lina Inverse, the greatest Black Magic sorceress in all of history; on par with the great sages of the past, a revolutionary force in the field of Black Magic! You're a _legend_!" The man covered his face in embarrassment to be in such a shameful position in Lina's presence. "For years I've dreamed of meeting you! Oh, please don't let this event taint your opinion of me- I'm so horrible with first impressions!"

Wow.

Lina had to wonder if this guy was just boosting her ego in order to get her to give his glasses back, but he seemed pretty genuine. "Who are you, anyway?"

He took a step back and gestured to himself. "Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier. I am former professor Alexandre Nisery, scholar of Black Magic studies and Mazoku."

Lina nearly fell over.

"A-Alexandre Nisery?!" she spluttered. "_The_ Professor Nisery?!"

"Former professor." The man responded. "I have recently become self-employed, and though that title has been part of my name for much of my career, I suppose that it can only be used if I am currently in the-"

"You mean, the Professor Nisery from _A Complete Anthology of the History of the Mazoku Race_?!"

"Oh, you mean you've read one of my books?" he gasped at the thought. "_The _Lina Inverse has read one of my books?!"

"_One_ of your books?! I had the complete collection!" Lina exclaimed. "I was constantly pestering my parents for more of your Mazoku reference books! They taught me everything I needed to know to fight Mazoku once I left home!"

The man seemed to be overwhelmed, covering his mouth and jumping up and down. "I-I can't believe it… Lina Inverse read my books! Lina Inverse liked my books!" He stopped jumping and tried to calm down, taking several deep breaths. "Oh, what I wouldn't give for a demonstration of your Black Magic techniques. It would thrill me to no end if you'd indulge me that!"

Lina blushed. "Ah, well, if it's a demonstration you want, I'm afraid that you've caught me at a bad time."

Alexandre paused for a moment, and then quickly replied under his breath "Oh, I understand Miss Lina Inverse, don't worry about it. Honestly, I don't want to inconvenience you, but I'd be more than happy to wait a week or so."

There was another awkward pause, and Lina narrowed her eyes.

"You can't see without these glasses, can you professor?"

"Not at all; no." The man shook his head. "Why? Is there something-"

Lina placed the spectacles back on his face, and it took him a minute to get adjusted. He took a long moment to observe the sorceress in front of him and jumped back a little.

"O-oh! _Oh_." The former professor scratched his head embarrassedly. "I'm _so_ sorry, Miss Lina Inverse. I didn't know; I couldn't see-"

"It's okay, it's okay." Lina laughed.

"But how wonderful! How exciting! To think that the greatest sorceress of our age is soon to have a successor to whom she can pass down her skills and knowledge… oh, it gives me such hope for the sake of the world!"

Lina chuckled. "That's the opposite of most people's reactions to date, you know."

"Opposite? Why?!"

"They think that any descendant of mine will share my propensity for massive property damage." The sorceress smirked.

"Oh, but that's just the price we must pay for advances in Black Magic, right Miss Lina Inverse?" Alexandre smiled.

Lina clasped the man's hands in her own. "I _like_ your style, professor! Please, just call me 'Lina!"

"Just 'Lina?' Oh, I might faint from excitement!" The man swooned. "Please, please- if you would, just call me 'Pestis!"

"…_Pestis_?" Lina blinked. "Uh, no offense, but what kind of name is that anyway?"

"It's my nickname!" Pestis replied. "It was given to me by someone very special to me, and I am very fond of it!"

Lina sighed. "I see. I guess it's the same way I call my husband 'jellyfish' from time to time- however insulting it may seem from an outsider's point of view, it's more of a term of endearment than anything else."

"Exactly!" Pestis clapped his hands together. "Only my more intimate friends call me 'Pestis.' I love the name, I promise."

"Intimate friends?" Lina gasped. "Oh, my childhood hero considers me an intimate friend! This is like a dream come true!"

"Dream come true? If this is anyone's dream, it's mine! 'Lina…' Oh, just think of it~!"

"Lina? Hey? What's going on? Is everything alright?"

The third voice broke the two out of their exchange for a moment, and Lina turned and ran back toward the end of the aisle, waving excitedly.

"Gourry! Gourry! Come over here! There's someone you _have_ to meet!"

"Goodness, Lina- what has gotten into you? You were so angry just a few minutes ago." Gourry seemed pretty puzzled at her sudden change in demeanour (though he really shouldn't have been), and looked at Pestis with a questioning glance.

"Don't you know who this is?!" Lina demanded.

"Um… the guy who knocked over all the peach jars?"

"Gourry! This is Professor Alexandre Nisery- _the_ leading expert on all things Black Magic and Mazoku! He's practically a legend in the Black Magic community!"

"_Me_ being called a legend by _Lina Inverse_? Oh, you flatter me, Lina! I don't deserve this sort of praise!"

"This is Gourry Gabriev." Lina continued, tossing her arms around him playfully. "He's the most talented swordsman I've ever met, and also my bestest buddy in the whole world! He's been my loyal protector through all my major conquests and I simply couldn't get by without him."

"It's such a pleasure to meet you, Mister Gabriev!" Pestis enthused. "I'd heard that Lina Inverse had married a talented swordsman, but I didn't know that he was so tall and handsome on top of it all! Though, I guess it would only figure that an amazing woman like Lina would deserve an amazing man to accompany her!"

"Uh… thank you…?" Gourry seemed to be unsure of how he ought to react to the praise that Pestis was giving him.

"Oh, and your child!" Pestis continued, seeming to just realize it. "What an exciting prospect- a successor to two of the most accomplished warriors in the world…"

"We don't want to make too big a deal out of that, though." Lina quickly interrupted. "It's all fine and good to encourage our kids to do their best in all of their endeavours, but putting huge expectations on their shoulders like that is not what we want. Yes, they're Gourry's and my children, but they are their own people and should be encouraged to follow their own dreams."

"We do have a son already." Gourry added. "He just left- some friends of his accidentally left a book in his backpack and he went to return it to them."

"Oh! I think I saw him! Was that the little brown-haired boy that was leaving here in such a hurry just a few minutes ago?"

"Yeah, that was probably him." Lina nodded. "Long hair, red jacket-"

"He passed right by me as I was coming into the store." Pestis nodded. "He was running so fast that he wasn't looking where he was going. I almost ran right into him."

"That's Zara, alright." Gourry nodded. "Always so full of energy. He'd probably run off to the North to fight the Demon King singlehandedly if we'd let him."

"The Demon King!" Lina gasped, grabbing Pestis by the shoulder suddenly. "That reminds me! We're looking for a powerful sorcerer!"

"Huh?" Both Gourry and Pestis were pretty surprised by the suddenness of Lina's declaration.

"You mean, instead of your sister?" Gourry asked.

"That's exactly what I mean!" Lina enthused. "Pestis knows everything there is to know about Mazoku, and is a powerful sorcerer in his own right! Oh, please Pestis- would you help us? Some of our friends are interested in investigating the recent events surrounding the Demon King, and they need help! You know that I can't do it… so…"

"I've _been_ investigating the recent events surrounding the Demon King." Pestis replied. "If you have some friends that want someone to team up with, I'd be happy to!"

Lina let out an excited squeal. "Yes! Then we don't have to wait for my sister! Oh, Gourry, this is perfect! Pestis can help save the world, and we can go home!"

"To be honest, I was stopping here in Zephiel City in hopes that I could find someone to help me with my own investigation. It's a wonderful coincidence that I met you!"

"Oh, you don't even realize how much of a favour you're doing me, professor!" Lina enthused.

"Ex-professor-" Pestis began, but decided to let it go. It wasn't that important anyhow. "Wh-where are these friends of yours?"

"They're upstairs! C'mon, hurry, hurry!" Lina tugged on Pestis' arm, dragging him along with her. "Let's go before my sister gets back!"

"…you're just going to leave the-?" Gourry began, pointing down to the jars scattered across the floor, but Lina didn't seem to be paying attention. "I'm going to go out and make sure that Zara gets back safely. I don't want him running all over town if he can't find his friends."

"Okay! Good luck! Don't take candy from strangers!"

"…candy from…?!" Gourry sighed as he began gathering some of the jars and placing them back on the shelf. "How old does she think I am? Honestly, Lina…"

* * *

"So, let me get this straight... You two _knew_ Professor Nisery all this time, and you _didn't_ happen to tell me about it?"

Lina had been so excited to have gained Pestis' friendship, and suddenly Zelgadis and Amelia had to go and ruin her special moment by somehow being even _better_ friends with Pestis. That stung just a little.

"How was I supposed to know that you wanted to meet him?" Zelgadis murmured coldly.

"How was I supposed to know that you _knew_ him?!" Lina demanded.

"Besides that, what about you, Pestis? If you wanted to meet Lina so badly, why didn't you say something? _You_ knew that we knew her."

"W-well… I… I didn't want to impose… besides, I didn't know how close of a friend she was, and so I didn't want to make an infeasible request."

"Don't be so worried about inconveniencing people, Pestis. If you want something, ask. If you never ask, the answer will always be 'no." Zelgadis finally sighed.

"Well, it doesn't matter so much." Pestis waved his hands in an attempt to end the argument. "What matters now is that the most powerful sorceress in the whole world is friends with my favourite couple in the whole world, and that's _awesome_."

"Professor," Mrs. Inverse began, "are you really the author of all those books? They were indispensable to me as a sorceress, and that knowledge became so for my daughter as well… but you look younger even than Lina!"

"_Mom!_" Lina hissed. "A powerful sorcerer like that isn't going to look his age! You should know it's impolite to ask!"

"What?! You think I don't _know_ that already? I was just trying to compliment him, after all!"

"Ladies, please… calm down. You're right; I'm far older than I appear." Pestis bowed respectfully. "Why, I'm over two-hundred years old already."

Zelgadis stifled an indignant laugh. "_Well_ over two-hundred."

"But what's a few hundred years for a powerful sorcerer, right?" Lina grinned and elbowed Pestis.

"Well, uh…" he responded. "To be honest, I'm not actually a sorcerer. I'm an astral being- similar to a Mazoku, except that I can't feed off negative emotions. I'm pretty much a defective Mazoku when you get right down to it."

Lina blinked. "Wh-what? But your perspective in all your books seemed so… so… human…"

"That's the defective part." Pestis chuckled. "Mazoku aren't supposed to think like humans. That's what makes me a dud, I guess."

"You're not a dud, Mister Pestis! Not to us!"Amelia reassured him. "You're such a wonderful friend-and talented professor- don't ever say that about yourself!"

"Aw, thanks Amelia- though I'm really not a professor anymore. I… well, er, my boss, actually…"

"What?"

"Well, in all the mess and confusion six months ago… my boss was killed. So I'm… on my own now." Pestis responded. His shoulders slumped over and his expression made him look like a kicked puppy. He tried to shake it off, however. "Th-though, it's not totally a bad thing! I'm free now- free to follow my own path and my own dreams! That's a good thing, isn't it?"

"That is a good thing!" Amelia exclaimed.

"Who's taken over for your boss?" Zelgadis asked. "Is it someone you don't want to work for?"

"Well, actually, there's no one qualified for his position, you see. So it's been left open and I've sort of been left in the cold. It's a tricky spot to be in, but I've faced worse."

"You still ought to be able to call yourself a professor." Lina argued. "You're still doing research, right?"

"Oh! Yes! About this crazy weather and the Demon King!"

"So it_ is_ the Demon King's doing after all?" Amelia asked.

"I _told_ you that already..." Zelgadis muttered. "Maybe if you'd actually listen to _me_ once in a while..."

Amelia heard and opened her mouth to object, but Pestis was able to speak up first.

"Ahahahaha, oh Zelgadis, you're always so funny! Hah; that's a good one!"

The room was quiet for a moment as everyone stared at the professor, not sure how to respond to his outburst. Mrs. Inverse cleared her throat and began the conversation again.

"So, uh, professor- if you've been doing research on the Demon King recently, does that mean you know what is going on?"

"Yes." Pestis had regained his composure. "There's been a persistent force acting on the Aqualord's barrier for some time now, and all the commotion has begun to wake the Demon King... sort of like those noisy neighbours that decide to have a party at 3 AM and come to your house asking to borrow a cup of sugar for the cake, y'know? And then you get angry for no reason whatsoever and yell at the poor soul who only wanted a bit of sugar to sweeten up his party-"

"That's... a really bad analogy." Lina interrupted.

"Have you actually had a neighbour like that?" Zelgadis added.

"Have I _had _one like that? Well... no..." Pestis averted his gaze. "B-but, anyway, the point is that the Demon King is waking up and upsetting the balance of the world climate. The conundrum now is how to put him back to sleep without breaking the barrier."

"But... might he escape, if we don't do anything?" Amelia questioned.

"No, at least, not on his own. The barrier is impenetrable from both the inside and outside without the key."

"Key?" The question was asked by multiple people at once.

"Y-yes; a key is something that can be used to open doors-"

"WE KNOW WHAT A KEY IS!" Lina paused and took a deep breath. "We were asking about what kind of key could possibly break the barrier."

"O-oh! Right!" Pestis replied quickly. "The key... it's, uh, a key that contains power from Aqualord Ragradia, so… I've generally heard it called the 'Key of the Aqualord'…"

"How creative." Lina muttered.

"Where is it?" Zelgadis asked. "Something like that shouldn't be left around where just anyone can get to it."

"I have no idea." Pestis ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "To be honest, I don't even know what it looks like. I'm a Mazoku researcher- when it comes to the business of the gods, I'm in the dark."

"But, logically, we wouldn't need to even worry about it, because we don't want to break the barrier anyway." Zelgadis offered. "Right?"

"Well... that would be the case... if I wasn't worried about another Mazoku getting their hands on it first."

"Another Mazoku?" Amelia gasped. "One that... wants to release the Demon King?"

"Why else would a Mazoku be after something like that?" Zelgadis reasoned. His tone wasn't antagonistic, but the glare that Amelia shot him in response certainly was.

"Yes, I'm afraid that, before I can go back to the North to think up a good Demon King lullaby, I have to make sure that Hellmaster's favourite dog doesn't get its grubby paws on that key-"

"Wait, Hellmaster?!" Lina interrupted. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't you dare bring Hellmaster into this.

He's dead. I killed him twice. _Twice_."

"Yes, and I thank you heartily for both." Pestis adjusted his glasses, shifting his weight awkwardly. "But he didn't die without leaving subordinates behind."

"I thought he did. As far as we knew, all the subordinates of Hellmaster were killed during the War of the Monsters' Fall." Mrs. Inverse offered. "That's what was preached to me by the Sorcerers' Guild."

"Yeah, well, the Sorcerers' Guild didn't know about our cat." Lina huffed. "Riko was awfully chummy with Hellmaster the last time I faced him."

"Riko's been living with _you?_" Pestis gasped. "No wonder I could never track her down! I'd thought that loss of power from Hellmaster's death had made her senile and that she might have just dissipated onto the astral plane altogether!"

"Senile? Hah! The only word I'd use to describe that cat is 'complacent." Lina scoffed. "She sits on my furniture and sheds grey fur all over everything I own. I finally got little-mister-animal -lover to compromise; Zara says that she can be an outdoor-cat once the baby is born."

"I didn't know you harboured such a grudge." Pestis murmured incredulously. "I've never met anyone who hated Phibrizzo and his subordinates as much as I do."

"_You_hate him too?" Lina gasped. She ran up to Pestis and grabbed his hands. "We should make a club! A club built on total animosity toward Hellmaster Phibrizzo!"

"That is a club that I would join!" Pestis enthused.

"Wait, wait, wait." Zelgadis stepped in and separated the two. "Were you kindly going to explain where this 'dog' of Hellmaster's came from?"

"Ah, yes." Pestis shook his head as though trying to dispel the tantalizing thought of an anti-Hellmaster club, where they could have tea parties with pretty cakes and the little sandwiches cut in dainty triangles and hold educated conversations about their complete and utter loathing for the late demon-lord. "Um, this particular subordinate of Hellmaster's used to-"

"Hey! Lina! Everybody!"

The loud voice stopped everyone for a second, and Gourry, having run up the stairs two at a time, was standing by the door, completely out of breath. As he stopped to catch his breath, Lina rushed to his side, not quite as shocked by his sudden arrival as by the outburst.

"Wh-what's going on, Gourry?! Where's Zara?"

"…I…don't know…" Gourry breathed. "Apparently he… left… with the other kids…"

"He _what_?!"

That got the whole group's attention, and Amelia and Zelgadis crowded around Gourry as well. "What do you mean? He just _left_with them?"

"That's what the people at the depot said. They told me that the three kids just left together as a group. No one asked questions or anything."

"But…but… that's impossible! Zara wouldn't do that!" Lina protested.

"He _was_complaining quite a bit about how you wouldn't let him go to investigate the situation up North. Maybe he decided to go out on his own." Zelgadis suggested.

"He wouldn't!" Lina asserted.

"Besides, the kids said that they were travelling south to Kunan, right?" Amelia added.

"That's what Azarel said." Zelgadis replied. "But we can't be su-"

"Azarel?" Pestis interrupted quickly. He motioned to a particular height with one hand. "You mean a kid about this tall; long, dark blue hair and brown eyes; wears glasses and a pink flower barrette and likes to carry lots of books around everywhere?"

"That... would be the one." Lina nodded. "How do you know Azarel?"

"Uh, well..." Pestis wrung his hands and laughed nervously. "How do I know Azarel? It's, uh, a long and funny story, that story..."

"Let me guess- Azarel is the Mazoku you're following." Zelgadis offered.

"What?!" Lina demanded. "That's absurd-"

Her voice cut off, however, as Pestis' expression betrayed his answer.

"...Hellmaster Phibrizzo's general..." Pestis murmured. "...his most efficient subordinate, most accomplished pupil, and most trusted confidant... with a higher death toll than any other Mazoku in history, save for the original retainers of Shabranigdo... and who was _allegedly _killed in battle during the War of the Monsters' Fall... Azarel learned all of Phibrizzo's tricks and perfected them..."

"Even the playing-an-innocent-child trick?" Amelia ventured.

"_Especially_ the playing-an-innocent-child-trick."

* * *

(A/N: …I don't even know what to write here anymore.)


	6. Snowed In

Hello everyone! As per usual, I don't own anything- I'm just a fan writing some fiction! Please enjoy! ^_^

* * *

**6- Snowed In**

Azarel learned all of Phibrizzo's tricks and perfected them..."

"Even the playing-an-innocent-child trick?" Amelia ventured.

"_Especially_ the playing-an-innocent-child-trick."

"Dammit!" Lina cursed, clenching her fists as though she were ready to fight the Mazoku this very moment. She shut her eyes tightly to prevent an inevitable stream of tears and sighed several times in frustration. "And that little monster has my son!"

"Then it's kidnapping?" Gourry asked. "If they took Zara against his will, then maybe-"

"That's _can't_ be it, though." Lina's voice cracked as she tried to reason with him. "Zara's too strong for that- plus you said that no one around the depot noticed anything strange… But I don't understand why he would leave with them of his own accord..."

"Azarel is more skilled in deception than almost any other Mazoku I've ever met." Pestis spoke up. "There must be some sort of deceit going on here. Even if the kidnapper tempts a child with candy, it's still kidnapping."

"And you told _me_ not to take candy from strangers." Gourry huffed at Lina.

"There was probably no candy involved, Gourry." Zelgadis corrected. "I'm thinking it might have been more of a peer-pressure scenario. Zara _is_ at that age..."

"It seems to me..." Amelia began, sheepishly tugging on Zelgadis' sleeve. "...that we all owe you an apology."

The rest of the group shifted uncomfortably.

"...yeah." Lina sighed in frustration once again. "But even if we do owe Zel an apology, it's not going to do us any good now."

"Lina's right." Zelgadis agreed. "This is one thing I'd rather be wrong about, besides."

"You were suspicious of Azarel to begin with?" Pestis asked. "That's my Zelgadis! He knows what's up!"  
"THIS IS NOT SOMETHING TO CELEBRATE, PESTIS!"

Amelia placed a hand on Zelgadis' shoulder, and he calmed down. "...sorry. Lina's right, though- it's not going to change anything. I'm not exactly pleased to be right about this sort of thing, y'know."

"But what are we going to do about it? We can't just leave Zara-chan. Who knows that those Mazoku might do to him?!" Amelia seemed as though she were beginning to panic.

"Knowing Azarel, there's definitely a purpose for kidnapping Zara. Hellmaster's fondness for complicated plans was not lost on his general. I just wish I knew what it was..." Pestis murmured. "Y-you said that they were going to Kunan, right? Where in Kunan? Ti Toh?"

"Yes. That's the capital, isn't it?" Zelgadis nodded.

"It's also where the Church of the Aqualord is located." Lina interrupted. "If what Pestis said about Azarel searching for the Key of the Aqualord is true, then Azarel and Enrique must be planning to seek out the information that's held by the church in Ti Toh."

"So this means you'll have to go all the way to Kunan, then?" Mrs. Inverse asked. "That's an awfully long way."

"It's not any farther from home than it was to come here." Lina defended. "Besides, Gourry, Amelia, and I have been there before. We know the area. We should be able to navigate it just fine-"

"Wait, wait, wait! Who said that you were going?"Gourry quickly broke in.

"Who said that I wasn't?"

"Nobody did- but I don't think that you should-"

"I wouldn't dare leave Zara all alone! Even if I can't battle any Mazoku, there are other ways to fight!"

"I'm interested in this 'Enrique' fellow. I've never heard that name before." Pestis broke in, stepping between Lina and Gourry- which was a particularly dangerous place to be, especially at this point in time.

"So he's not an old lackey of Azarel's?" Amelia inquired.

"Not that I can remember. I wonder if he's even a Mazoku... if Azarel has taken to kidnapping humans, then maybe..."

"Well... Zara is a half-Mazoku..." Lina spoke.

"Huh?! What?!"

Pestis spent a few seconds just glancing back and forth between Lina and Gourry.

"But... you..."

"He's adopted." Lina quickly broke in.

"Huh?! What?!"

"Is that your answer to everything?" Lina snapped.

"I-I was just surprised! That's all! H-he looked so much like Gourry that I just assumed…"

"Didn't you only see him for two seconds…?" Zelgadis muttered, but Pestis didn't hear him.

"…so my guess would be that this 'Enrique' fellow _is_ a Mazoku, and is working with Azarel for some reason. But whether he's a rogue Mazoku or Azarel has become affiliated with another Mazoku Lord, I can't tell without meeting them." Pestis continued to reason.

"Well, you'll come with us to Ti Toh, won't you?" Lina questioned.

Gourry placed a hand on her shoulder quickly. "Sure, he's going, but _you're_ not."

"I _am_!"

"No, you're _not_."

"_Yes,_ I am!"

"_Lina_!"

"_Gourry_!"

They were silent again for a long moment, and them both of them sighed, suddenly speaking at the same time.

"-well, if you're so set on going, then-" "-I suppose, if you really want me to stay home-"

Realizing that they'd both somewhat conceded to the other, the two chuckled and took a step away from one another to figure out what they were going to do.

"Well, I, for one, am on Lina's side." Mrs. Inverse stood up and joined her daughter.

"Are you sure about this, Mrs. Inverse?" Zelgadis asked. "I mean, considering that-"

"_Listen, you._" Mrs. Inverse interrupted him mid-sentence, jabbing a finger in his direction. "My daughter is a powerful warrior, and if you mess with her babies, there'll be _Hell _to pay. It's not Lina you have to be worried about, it's the pathetic excuse for a Mazoku that dared to mess with my grandson instead. Got that?"

"Y-yes!" Zelgadis held up his hands in surrender. Mrs. Inverse was like her daughter- short, but intimidating nonetheless.

"Might I offer a suggestion as well?" Pestis questioned softly. Mrs. Inverse turned, looking ready to pounce on him.

"If you're going to come up with some reason as to why my daughter shouldn't be allowed to accompany your group, you can go ahead and shut your mouth now-"

"No, no! I wasn't going to say anything of the sort! I quite desire your daughter's company on this trip, Mrs. Inverse!" The professor waved his hands back and forth. "I just… I wanted to give Lina something that I thought might be useful…"

Pestis dug through the deep pockets of his robe, clearly having a hard time locating whatever he was searching for. "Well… I knew that I put it here somewhere… I don't understand where it might have… oh, oops! Found it!"

As the group stared curiously, he produced a small object, no larger than the palm of his hand, that was wrapped tightly in a white handkerchief. As he unwrapped the object, Lina could feel a strong aura of Black Magical power emanating from it, and she wasn't alone. Zelgadis also stiffened at the sight of the object, and reached for Pestis' shoulder.

"H-hey! That's-"

Pestis shook off the chimera's grip, and handed the deep red stone to Lina instead.

"This is a powerful Black Magic vessel, created to mimic the power of the Demon King Shabranigdo. It's no replacement for magical knowledge and technique, but it can be used as a substitute for magical capacity when the user is unable to cast spells for whatever reason. I keep it under a strong White Magic spell for safekeeping," Pestis motioned to the handkerchief. "but I've been saving it to use if there was ever a need for it."

Lina delicately picked up the vessel, regarding it curiously. Mrs. Inverse was also curious, and grabbed the stone from her daughter's hands before Lina even had the chance to protest.

"Wow! This is an incredible magical item!" the woman enthused. "Can I have it?"

"_Mom_! He was giving it to _me_! My little boy is in danger- we don't have time for this!" Lina growled, reaching for the vessel. "Give it _back!_"

"Oh, come on, Lina! At least give me a chance to look at it!"

"You can look at it while I hold it, Mom!"

"Don't be so rude!"

"Don't be so stingy!"

"Don't talk to your mother that way!"

"Don't talk to the mother of your _grandchildren_ that way!"

Pestis held up a hand timidly. "Uh… ladies…?"

Both sorceresses turned to him at the same time. "_What_?"

The professor quickly jumped behind Gourry. "Wh-while I'm flattered that you're so taken with the vessel I worked so hard on, I really did intend for it to be used to help Lina… I was just letting her borrow it, is all. It's still mine…"

"That's right, Lina! He was only letting you borrow it. Show some respect!"

"Don't pretend you weren't fighting me for it just now!"

"Will you two be mature adults for just one minute, please?!" Zelgadis walked up and snatched the stone away from both of them. "Pestis, take this back, will you? It's too dangerous- you can't give it to Lina!"

"I'm just letting her borrow it…" Pestis murmured. "I'm sure that she'll be responsible with it and not delve into manic insanity like the last person who got his hands on it."

"Okay, whoa- hold on a second. Suddenly I don't like the sound of this." Gourry interrupted. "Manic insanity?"

Zelgadis nodded gravely. "You don't want to know."

"But Lina is _much_ more responsible. I'm sure of it." Pestis broke in, handing the stone back to Lina. "As long as the power is not overused, it's perfectly safe."

"C'mon, c'mon! We're wasting time! Are you telling me that I can cast spells with this thing?" Lina asked.

"Well, yes, but you're limited to Black Magic. No Fireballs or Recovery spells, or anything like that. Just spells that draw power from Demon Lords."

"Like a Dragon Slave?"

"Well… yes. I wouldn't use more than one in rapid succession, considering how much power that spell uses, but, yes, you can use the vessel to cast a Dragon Slave."

"_Yes!_ Oh, can I try it out? Please, please?"

"_No_, you cannot try it out!" Zelgadis interjected before Pestis had a chance to respond. Mrs. Inverse nodded in agreement.

"He's right! There will be no Dragon Slaves in my house, young lady. You need to take that outside."

"Mrs. Inverse!"

"What?" The woman turned to Zelgadis questioningly. "I don't care what she does so long as she doesn't do it in the house. Besides, shooting off spells is stress-relieving, and Lina could definitely use some of that."

"Does this mean that I get that Black Magic demonstration after all?" Pestis clapped his hands together in excitement. "Oh, joy! This is one of the most exciting moments of my life!"

"Can we… at least figure out what we're doing before we run off and start destroying things?" Zelgadis groaned.

"It's getting dark. I wouldn't leave the city tonight if I were you." Mrs. Inverse looked out the window in concern. "Plus the snow is starting to pick up. Visibility will be bad. You don't want to be travelling through that at night. As worried as I am, I'd be even more worried if you all left now."

"W-we have to stay in Zephiel City tonight?" Lina whined. "How do you expect me to sleep when I know that my son is moving farther and farther away from me every minute?!"

"Well, if the visibility is bad for us, it must be bad for them." Amelia suggested. "They're probably detained too."

"That's even worse! I can't sleep in a nice warm bed, knowing that my little boy is spending the night in the cold!"

"Miss Lina…" Amelia sighed. "We can't go anywhere tonight. The least we could do is get some rest.

"But you-"

"There's only so much we can do, Lina." Zelgadis agreed.

"How could you-"

"I do hate to admit it, but until it gets light again, our hands are tied." Pestis sighed.

"I thought you were on my side, Professor Nisery!" Lina whined.

"I _am_ on your side, Lina." Pestis stated firmly, grabbing her by the shoulders. "And that's why I don't want you to end up frozen on the side of the road. We _need_ you, Lina- _your son_ needs you! You have to make wise decisions for him. Azarel isn't one to expend energy on something for no reason- there is some motive behind kidnapping Zara, I'm sure of it. It's likely that Zara isn't going to come to any harm in the near future, if that's the case. Trust me…" Pestis gave a melancholy sigh. "Azarel and I were once… er, well, we were very close. There's no one in the world who knows Azarel as well as I do. You've got to trust me when I say that your son won't come to any harm."

Lina bit her lip. She could read the professor's expression and tell that he was being sincere. But she still wasn't completely sure whether or not she wanted to leave the safety of her son in the hands of a simple assumption, however educated that assumption might be.

"…alright." the sorceress finally answered after some deliberation. "We'll stay the night here, then we can travel to Kunan and track down Azarel and Zara."

There was a tangible feeling of relief once Lina was calmed down. When she was tense, it made the entire room tense as well.

"I hate to say it, but you can't exactly stay _here_, here." Mrs. Inverse finally spoke. "I can't accommodate 5 adults in this tiny apartment, much less be expected to cook for all of you… especially _you two._" She pointed at Lina and Gourry. "You'll have to find somewhere else to stay."

"That can easily be arranged." Pestis interjected. "I've found that many people are staying home in this weather, and that most of the inns around here are fairly vacant. We could have our pick of places to stay." He scratched his head and continued as though he was finishing the thought, though it was completely off-topic. "What really confuses me is why Azarel was travelling physically. A Mazoku that powerful could easily just hop through the astral plane to Kunan. If that's not happening, it must be either for the benefit of Zara or this 'Enrique' person that I'm still not sure about…"

"Pestis! Come on! We haven't the time to be worrying over this tonight!" Lina quickly quieted him. "The sooner we all get to sleep, the sooner we can be up in the morning, ready to leave! Let's not waste any time!"

"Okay, okay, Lina!" Mrs. Inverse embraced her daughter affectionately. "Please be careful. Let me know when you're leaving; I can't go with you, but I want to see you off."

"There probably won't be time for that, Mom. We'll be leaving very early."

"H-hey now!" Pestis waved his hands frantically. "Please don't involve me in any plans that take place before the hours of 6:00 AM-"

Lina grabbed the professor by the collar of his shirt. "Listen up, Nisery. We're leaving this place as soon as it gets daylight tomorrow, you got that?!"

Pestis gulped. "Y-yes Lina. Whatever you say."

* * *

The inn that Lina's mother had recommended was just down the street from the main marketplace. It was homely, well-furnished, and- most importantly- warm.

Zelgadis had been the one sent to negotiate for rooms while the others began eating dinner. Despite the tumult of recent events, Lina's appetite wasn't dampened- in fact, the frustration of it all made her eat even more than usual. Gourry, on the other hand, mostly picked at his food, sorting the individual ingredients in his obsessive-compulsive manner, and then sliding it over to Lina, who happily consumed it and added the plate to her growing pile. The sorceress was grateful for the extra food, but worried that Gourry might be more bothered by the whole ordeal than he let on.

Zelgadis interrupted before she was able to ask, however, as he rejoined the group and tossed a key toward Amelia.

"Here- that's for you and Lina."

The princess didn't question it, or even look up from her food, for that matter, simply nodding in reply. She'd piled all her belongings in the chair next to her, so Zelgadis took the empty one across from the table instead.

"Whoa, whoa!" Lina had finally managed to swallow her mouthful of food in order to protest. "Excuse me; who am I rooming with?"

"Amelia." Zelgadis answered curtly. "We're travelling in an odd-numbered group; it's better to separate that way."

"Um, _no_." Lina argued. "I _don't _think it's better for you to separate me from my bodyguard. What if we get attacked or something? I'd feel a bit safer if we were in the same space, thank-you-very-much."

"Don't worry, Miss Lina. You'll be safe with me." Amelia smiled at her. "And Mister Gourry will be safe with Zelgadis and Mister Pestis. It all works out."

"Oh, you guys… I hate to be an awkward fifth wheel…" Pestis wrung his hands fitfully.

"Nonsense, Pestis. You're fine." Zelgadis comforted. "We're happy to have you here with us."

Lina sighed and rested her head in one hand. "Alright, but you guys need to take good care of my Gourry, got it?"

"What exactly does that entail?" Pestis enquired.

"Oh, you know- make sure that he doesn't eat too many sweets before bed… he likes a good bedtime story too; preferably one with no ghosts or monsters in it. Also make sure that he brushes his teeth and that he's in bed no later than 11:00 because he's not a morning person and I don't want him to be too cranky tomorrow when we leave."

"Aww, Lina~" Gourry whined. "Can't I stay up until at least 11:30?"

"No. 11:00."

"How about 11:20?"

"11:10."

"11:15…?"

Lina thought about it for a moment. "…okay, done. But that's _in_ bed, lights _out_, got it?"

"Yes ma'am!"

The pair gave each other pained smiles and tried to force a laugh or two, but it seemed as though the whole exchange had not been as fun as they'd expected it to be. No one else at the table was laughing either, so they looked down and cleared their throats, trying to change the subject.

Zelgadis downed the last of the tea that was in his mug and then slid it to the middle of the table, getting up from his chair.

"Well, it's late. I think I'm going to bed now. Good night everyone."

"B-but you haven't eaten anything!" Pestis protested.

"I'm not hungry. Everyone else is finished, besides."

"Give us a minute! We're coming with you!" Lina called, pushing her plates aside and jumping up from the table.

Zelgadis sighed, but he leaned against the doorway of the restaurant, waiting for his friends to finish up and join him. The group walked silently down the hallway, as no one really wanted to say anything. Lina and Gourry kept close to one another while Amelia and Zelgadis made sure to stand on opposite sides of the group. Poor Pestis walked behind all of them, feeling much like an uninvited guest, despite Lina's excited invitation to him just hours before.

No one was really paying attention to where they were going, so it was a bit of a surprise when Amelia grabbed onto Lina's cloak. "Miss Lina, our room is right here."

"Oh!" Lina jerked to a stop and looked over at the room number. "…I suppose it is."

Gourry put a hand on her head affectionately. "Just remember that the rest of us are across the hall if you need anything."

"Don't worry so much about us. We'll be fine." Lina replied. She grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him down to her level so that she could kiss the tip of his nose. "G'night, you guys."

"Good night, Lina! It's been a pleasure meeting you, and I look forward to working with you in the fu-" Pestis began eagerly, but Amelia pulled Lina into their room and closed the door behind them before he could finish. "…ture. Alright, then."

"Don't worry so much about her. She's being immature, is all." Zelgadis sighed. "Let's just get some rest- hey!"

He reached out in time to steady Gourry, who'd taken a step and began to fall over. "Gourry! Hey! Are you alright?"

"Huh…? Oh, I… I'm fine. I guess I just… need some sleep. That's all."

Pestis and Zelgadis watched in concern as their swordsman friend entered the room ahead of them.

"He looks so pale… do you really think he's alright? Is he maybe upset about his son?"

Zelgadis frowned. "I think… that this is something only a parent would understand."

No more words were needed. The two exchanged one last glance, and then followed, closing the door behind them.

* * *

(A/N: …I… I just… When Mrs. Inverse was shooing the group away, I couldn't think of anything but Soos' grandmother from Gravity Falls, and the line "_This is not good. I cannot feed such a big family_." …ah… ahah… ah… I'm done here. Sorry.)


	7. Through the Grapevine

Hello, all! Insert the normal disclaimer here- I don't own anything, I'm just a fan writing some fiction. Please do enjoy!

* * *

**7-Through the Grapevine**

"Hey, Zara? What are you looking at? I mean, if you're looking at anything at all, which maybe you're not; sometimes people just glance off into space while they're thinking and I know that you're someone who thinks a lot, so you might be one of those kinds of people, but I'm just curious because if you are looking at something, then I'd like to be able to look with you at whatever it is that you're looking at. Right? So… uh… what… are you looking at?"

Enrique wasn't used to having someone who was willing to listen to him until he finished talking, so he was having a hard time finding a stopping point in his speech. It didn't help that Zara's polite stare made him that much more nervous and he found himself stuttering more than usual.

"I've never seen so much snow before in my whole life." Zara finally replied once he was sure that Enrique had finished talking. "We hardly ever get snow where I live, and even though my family travels a lot, I've never seen it like this before."

"It is awfully pretty, isn't it?" Azarel asked. They had found a small place by the side of the road to set up a camp. It was rudimentary, but it was warm and cosy, providing just enough shelter from the snow for the group and their belongings. "It's because of the Great Sage. He influences weather patterns in the north, which create air currents that flow around the world. It's his way of saying that he's bored in his imprisonment and wants to get out."

"You don't think that he'll create another ice age, do you?" Zara asked curiously.

"Not if we manage to set him free." Azarel winked playfully. "You don't doubt our abilities, do you?"

"N-no, no! Not at all!" Zara replied. "I guess… what I'm really asking is… er… if he's such a 'Great Sage,' why would he be doing something that could be dangerous to humanity?"

"Zara, you don't question the actions of a sage. He's wiser than any of us- if his wisdom decides that changing the climates of the world is a good idea, who are we to argue with him?"

"I mean… I guess that's true…" Zara looked down awkwardly. He had been running a brush through his hair, but wasn't able to do much with it, and placed it on the ground again.

"Do you want me to style your hair, Zara?"

"Huh?" Zara looked up at Azarel. "Would you? I don't want to be a bother… your hair is so beautiful though…"

"My hair? Aww, thank you Zara. You're very sweet, you know. I try to keep it looking its best." Azarel replied with a smile, grabbing the brush and settling down next to the boy in order to try making sense of his unruly locks. Enrique sat a short distance away, as though trying to keep his distance from Azarel. For two children who claimed to be adopted siblings, they didn't seem to be very comfortable with one another- or maybe that was just Zara's imagination.

"Azarel, where did you get this hair clip?" Zara picked up the pink barrette that had been placed with the rest of the group's belongings when Azarel's hair had been unbraided earlier.

"Zara, don't-" Enrique tried to yell, but it was already too late.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Azarel snatched the barrette away before Zara could even respond. "This… this was given to me by someone very special. It was a gift, and it's very important to me. Don't you dare even_ think_ about touching this again!"

"I'm sorry!" Zara quickly apologised. "I didn't know that you were so protective of it! I won't again, I'll know next time, I promise!"

Azarel sighed and placed the brush back down again, keeping the barrette close this time. "I think that's enough hair business for tonight."

Enrique moved close to Zara again, who was still shaking from the abruptness of the whole ordeal.

"D-don't worry, Zara. You couldn't have known…"

"It was something so small; I didn't imagine that…" Zara sniffled. "…Azarel was so… touchy about it."

"It's one of the few things Azarel actually _is_ touchy about." Enrique began whispering in reply, seeing his sibling glancing curiously over at their conversation. "I don't know who it was a gift from, but it was obviously someone important and probably someone who's dead now."

"You think?" Zara whispered back. "Maybe it's just someone that Azarel hasn't seen in a while, and misses. We should try to reunite them."

"I'd be glad to, _if_ I could get Az to tell me who it is." Enrique replied. "But, up until now, that has seemed… almost impossible."

"Why is that?" Zara whispered.

"I don't know. Like I said, it must be some important dead person."

"Excuse me!" Azarel suddenly appeared between the two, causing Enrique to jump back. "Could you boys perhaps speak at a volume that everyone can hear? We're one big family here, just so you know."

"_Right_… a family…" Enrique muttered sarcastically, rubbing his head where he'd accidentally hit it against a rock.

"_Enrique_."

"Y-yes, of course! We are a family, Azarel! One big happy family, that's us! There's never been a family happier!" Enrique's countenance was suddenly sincere again, with a big- though somewhat forced- smile across the boy's face.

"Good." Azarel smiled in return. "Rest up, boys. We're leaving as soon as this snow lets up a little- and you don't want to be too tired for all the _fun_ we'll have once we get to Kunan."

* * *

"Alright, Amelia. We need to talk."

Lina closed the door behind her, making her way over to where Amelia had already dived under the blankets on the bed across the room.

"No, we don't." the princess murmured, her voice muffled by the blankets.

"Yes, we do." Lina insisted, sitting down on the bed beside the lump of blankets and pillows that contained Amelia in it somewhere.

"Amelia isn't here right now. Please try again later." the lump responded.

Lina sighed.

"Okay, fine. We won't talk. _I'll _talk, and you'll listen, alright?"

Amelia peeked curiously out of the blankets, though she said nothing in response.

"I realise that today's events haven't exactly been easy to deal with. That being said, I can see how this might aggravate any already-established arguments that two people might have. However, from the way you spoke to me a few days ago, it gave me the impression that Zelgadis was the one harassing you, and that you were the victim in this whole fiasco. From what I have seen today, it turns out that the _opposite_ is true. If anyone is antagonizing this altercation, it's _you_, Amelia."

Amelia sat up, pulling the blankets closely around her. "You don't understand, Miss Lina…"

"What don't I understand?" Lina's tone softened and she leaned over toward her friend. "Please talk to me, Amelia. I _want_ to understand what's going on between you guys. I've never seen you picking fights with anyone like this. Please tell me- and not just as a friend."

"…not as a friend? What do you mean?"

"I can't stand seeing you this miserable, Amelia. Sometimes I may be too busy fawning over Zara or Gourry which causes me to forget about you, and for that I'm sorry. You're more than just my best friend, Amelia- you're _family_. And, yes, right now I have a little boy who's out in the freezing cold, and I hate that I can't do a damn thing about it. But _you're_ here. If nothing else, I can at least help you. Will you allow a worried mother to bring at least some peace to her family?"

Amelia looked light she might cry. "Oh, Miss Lina…" She stopped and carefully dried her eyes before continuing. "I can't tell you how much this means to me-"

"Good. Let's focus on your problems instead."

Lina watched as Amelia slid out of the blankets and made herself comfortable on the other side of the bed before finally gathering the courage to speak again.

"…I… messed up… _big time_." Amelia finally sighed.

"Messed up? Messed up what?"

Amelia didn't say anything, simply pulling the blankets closer around her mouth.

"What, you don't want to tell me? If you don't tell me, then how am I going to be able to help you?"

"What I did doesn't matter." Amelia responded. "What matters is Zelgadis' reaction to it."

"Which is…?"

Amelia shifted and then leaned closer to Lina as though she were whispering some dreadful secret that she had to keep quiet.

"…the thing about Zelgadis is… he… has trust issues."

Lina made a big show of gasping. "Z-Zel? Trust issues? _No way_! That's so shocking, I just can't deal with how shocking it really is! I think I may up and _die_ from the shock of what you've just said; that's how shocking it is-"

"_Miss Lina._ I was being serious."

"Of course, of course. The thing is, we all know that about Zelgadis. It's what makes him himself." Lina sighed.

"But, the thing is, now he doesn't trust me with this anymore."

"With what? Whatever it was that you did to make him upset?"

Amelia just nodded in response.

"And you're responding to that by being so mean to him?" Lina continued questioning. "Call me crazy, but I don't think that's the way to win back his heart."

"B-but Miss Lina! I specifically asked him for a second chance, and he refused! I know that he's been hurt in his past, and I know that I really messed up, but he knows me! He should know that I won't make the same mistake twice!"

Lina massaged her temples in frustration. "I get that, Amelia. I know you and I know you're sincere about this, but you can't even tell me what happened to get you two mad at each other? I don't understand how it could be something that you couldn't trust me with…" She stopped and looked back up at Amelia, raising an eyebrow. "Or… is it maybe something dirty and you don't want me to know what goes on behind closed doors-"

"It's nothing like that at all! Get your mind out of the gutter, Miss Lina!" Amelia's face had turned red at the very thought. "This is a serious matter!"

"Okay, okay, but you do realise that not telling me what happened means that you're leaving me no choice but to fill in the blanks with my perverted fantasies, right?" Lina shrugged.

Amelia crossed her arms indignantly. "You're so mean, Miss Lina! I thought you were trying to be helpful!"

"I am!" Lina held up her hands. "Amelia, if you don't want to tell me, it's none of my business. I won't ask again, I promise. But… would you be willing to accept some advice?"

"Of course." Amelia nodded.

"If you really want Zel to trust you again, you need to actually be _nice_ to him. All you're doing by being mean to him is making the situation worse."

"But… what if he still won't trust me? He's so stubborn…"

"You've just got to do the best you can." Lina placed a hand on Amelia's shoulder. "Zel is a smart guy- I'm sure that he'll eventually see that you're trying to prove yourself to him. I hate to see you two so upset with one another- it's not like you guys."

Amelia smiled in return. "That's true… unlike you and Mister Gourry…"

"Yes!" Lina clapped her hands together. "Seeing you and Zelgadis fighting means that something is wrong. Likewise, if you _didn't_ see Gourry and me fighting, then you'd know that something was wrong with us!"

Amelia giggled. "Everyone is different."

"_Exactly_!"

Amelia crawled under the blankets again, making herself comfortable as though she were ready to sleep. "Speaking of everyone," she began again. "how are the twins doing?"

"Oh, them?" Lina seemed surprised that Amelia had asked. "They're restless. They know something's wrong, that's for sure. I think they can tell that I'm worried about their brother, and they don't like it."

Amelia nodded slowly. "I've learned that unborn babies are very in-tune to their mother's emotions. I'd be surprised if they weren't upset by all that's going on now."

"Yeah, but they don't have to kick around so much; the little devils." Lina huffed. "These two are going to be a handful, I can already tell."

"But you'll have Mister Gourry and Zara-chan to help you care for them." Amelia pointed out.

"That's true." Lina got up and moved toward the other bed, sitting down on top of the blankets. "It'll be two-against-three… and my side will have the advantage, obviously."

"Miss Lina, you're not fighting them." Amelia giggled.

"No, of course not. It's more like a game- a battle of wills, I suppose." Lina replied. "And our disadvantage will be that we're completely and utterly inexperienced. Zara was three- almost four years old when we found him. He could walk and talk and do all kinds of things that I'm sure we took for granted back then. Now we're starting with a pair of kids who know absolutely nothing."

"But the emotional part is the same- bringing someone new into your family and giving them all the love and support that they deserve… that's important too, and you've done that." Amelia mentioned. "Isn't that right?"

Lina smiled as she lay back on one of the pillows. "That's… true. I can already tell that they're a pair of troublemakers, and yet… I love them _so_ much…"

"You're a good mother, Miss Lina." Amelia smiled. "And a _wonderful_ friend."

Lina smiled in response, and paused for a moment before continuing.

"…Lina."

"Huh?" Amelia questioned.

"My name is Lina."

"I-I don't understand-"

"My name is Lina." she repeated. "_Just_ Lina."

"O-oh!" Amelia finally understood. "A-alright, then… Lina."

Lina smiled. "Good. Now go to sleep and maybe plan to be a little nicer to your husband tomorrow, alright?"

"Yes ma'am. I'll try."

* * *

Gourry collapsed face-first onto one of the beds almost as soon as he'd entered the room. Zelgadis and Pestis drew closer in concern, but it seemed like the swordsman was still conscious, so they didn't have too much to worry about.

Zelgadis placed his belongings down in one corner and looked to see if Pestis needed any help with anything, but the professor seemed to be transfixed by their friend's long blond hair. He stood over Gourry with a curious expression on his face.

"Excuse me, Mister Gabriev, but did I tell you that you have such lovely hair…?"

Gourry made an unintelligible noise of acknowledgement; whether it was a 'yes' or a 'no,' neither Pestis or Zelgadis could tell.

Seeing no movement from Gourry, Pestis reached forward and grabbed a handful of hair. "H-hey! What are you doing?" Zelgadis demanded, running back across the room.

"Oh wow! It's so soft too! It's like petting a puppy!"

"Let go of his hair! Gourry is not a puppy!"

"But Zelgadis-"

"I don't really care." Gourry muttered, his voice muffled by the pillows. "He's not bothering me."

"But, Gourry… Pestis is, uh…"

"Really- it's just like a puppy! Oh, I haven't seen a puppy in so long…" Pestis sighed, rubbing a lock of blond hair against one cheek. "…one of those little fluffy ones… the Pomeranian kind that's half dog and half fur… that's my favourite…"

"Pestis," Zelgadis took the professor's hand and gently wrenched Gourry's hair from it. "my friend's hair is not a toy. He needs to rest- and clearly so do you."

Pestis simply smiled and leaned on Zelgadis' shoulder. "You're so thoughtful, Zelgadis- especially about your friends." he cooed sweetly. "I _love_ that about you..."

"Uh… _what_?"

The professor giggled, tapping the tip of Zelgadis' nose with one finger. "You're so adorable when you're confused, you know that? Oh! Has anyone ever told you that your eyes sparkle like -"

"Alright, that's it." Zelgadis grabbed Pestis by his wrists and dragged him across the room. "We need to get you in bed, _now_."

"Wh-wha?" This time Pestis feigned shocked innocence. "Th-that's so forward of you, Zelgadis! We haven't even kissed yet!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN _THAT_, YOU MORON!"

"Um…" Gourry had finally managed to pull himself back into consciousness, sitting up on the bed and staring with a mix of curiosity and horror. "…do you guys… need me to… give you some space, or something…?"

"Oh! Poor Gourry!" Pestis cried before Zelgadis could get a word in edgewise. "I don't want you to feel left out! I know- we'll make it a threesome! That should work, right?"

Gourry was already halfway out the door.

"GOURRY! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH THIS LUNATIC!" Zelgadis begged.

"Lunatic? You're the one who's yelling, silly!" Pestis giggled, hugging Zelgadis' arm rather tightly.

"Pestis, stop this nonsense! I don't know what the hell you think you're even doing!" Zelgadis struggled to free his arm, though the professor had a tighter grip than he would've given the man credit for.

"I just thought," Pestis began innocently. "that if you and Amelia were splitting up, then you would-"

"_WHAT_?!"

Pestis let go of Zelgadis' arm, and the chimera jumped back a few feet in horror- not at the professor's actions, but at his words.

"We are _not_ doing anything of the sort! I know that sometimes we don't always see eye-to-eye, but I would _never_ leave her, and I know that she feels the same about me! Give us some credit, would you?!"

Pestis blinked and then sighed with a smile- a far different smile than he'd had just a few seconds ago.

"Thank you." The professor walked toward the other side of the room, settling down in a large armchair and beginning to untie his bowtie. "My sincerest apologies for invading your personal space there, Zelgadis, but I was just curious as to the state of things between you and Amelia. I thought that might be the best way to figure it out."

"Wh- wh- wha-?" Zelgadis was not amused. "You little… couldn't you have just _asked_ me? Were all those theatrics really necessary?!"

"H-huh?" Gourry looked awfully lost amongst all this. "Does that mean… he's not really attracted to you…?"

"On the contrary, my dear Gourry," Pestis replied with a playful wink. "I am _very much_ attracted to Zelgadis."

"He's lying." Zelgadis interrupted. "He does this constantly. I've forgotten what a pain it was…"

"I just want to make sure that my favourite couple in the whole world was intact! I put in way too much work getting you guys together for you to fall apart now! What in the world is going on between you guys anyway?"

"It's none of your business."

"Oh, but it is my business!" Pestis responded again, unbuttoning his vest and tossing it over one of the arms of the chair. "You do realise that I'm a lonely old codger with no social life to speak of, right?"

"That doesn't justify sticking your nose where it doesn't belong." Zelgadis responded.

"Um…"

"It does belong here, and you know it! I had a hand in helping this marriage along; shouldn't I be the first one to know if there's trouble brewing?"

"…you guys…?"

"You're not entitled to anything." Zelgadis crossed his arms indignantly.

"…I… have a question…"

Both Zelgadis and Pestis turned to Gourry. "What is it?"

"Uh… what's a codger? Is it, like, some sort of magical creature, or…?"

Zelgadis placed his face in his hand and groaned. "No, no, no… it's just an eccentric old man…"

"Like me!" Pestis smiled brightly. "I'm an eccentric old man!"

Zelgadis sat down on the edge of one bed with a sigh. "Look, Pestis… if it'll get you off my back, I can at least tell you-"

Pestis had already sat down eagerly at Zelgadis' feet. "_Storytime!_"

"_No!_ Not storytime!" Zelgadis hissed. "Listen to me, okay?! Amelia got into some serious trouble recently, and it's all my fault. She's mad at me, and maybe with good reason, but I just… I can't let her get hurt again because of me. That's what is going on between us. Alright? Are you satisfied now?"

"Well… I suppose…" Pestis nodded his head. "But what did you did you do exactly?"

"That's not important." Zelgadis replied sternly.

"Ah, so it's that kinky, huh?"

"What?! No, I didn't mean that! Go to sleep, you perverted old man!"

Pestis giggled and snatched one of the blankets off the bed, running back over to the armchair. "You can take the second bed- the chair is fine with me for the night."

"Are you sure?" Zelgadis questioned, sending a quick glance over to the first bed, where Gourry had buried his head under the pillows and sprawled out with only one leg underneath the blankets.

"Yes; I'll be fine. You need the rest more than I do." Pestis removed his glasses and set them down on top of his vest and cloak. "Don't worry- I'm sure that you and Amelia will come to terms with one another soon enough. In all seriousness, you two have been through so much together… something like this can't come between you. Just remember how far the two of you have made it, alright?"

This allowed Zelgadis to smile, even if just a little bit.

"Thank you, Pestis. Even if I don't approve of the way you do things sometimes… you're not a half-bad friend."

Pestis smiled in reply.

"You're not a half-bad friend either, Zelgadis."

* * *

(A/N: This whole chapter… was pretty much all the characters gossiping about one another. Geez! These guys just don't know when to stop talking! …or maybe it's just the fact that I like writing dialogue the best… hmm...)


	8. Monday Morning Warrior

Here you go. Have a nice transition chapter with some extra gossip thrown in. Yeah! ...uh... As usual, I don't own anything- I'm just a fan writing some fiction. Please enjoy!

* * *

**8-Monday Morning Warrior**

Lina stirred a spoon around in her tea, staring down at it in contemplation. "If the boys don't get down here soon, I'm going to go ahead and start eating without them." she commented.

"Lina, don't be so impatient." Amelia scolded with a yawn. "You can wait for them just a little bit longer. The restaurant usually doesn't even serve breakfast this early, but they were nice enough to let us in and give us tea while we wait. At least be grateful for that."

Lina sighed and rested her chin in one hand. "I am grateful for that. I'm just… impatient- and hungry too."

"I know… but cheer up! They said that the snowstorm finally passed last night, and the sky looks like it's going to clear up today."

"Hmph, that'll be a relief. It'll be nice to see the sun out for a change-"

"Good morning, ladies!"

The professor's voice interrupted the conversation as he joined the two girls at the table. Zelgadis followed, looking particularly irritated.

"May I sit here?" The chimera placed a hand on the chair next to Amelia, making sure to ask before he sat down. If he was going to save face, it'd be much less embarrassing to have her refuse his request than for him to simply sit down and make her get up and move.

"Of course you can!" Amelia smiled brightly, confusing Zelgadis, but he was happy to sit next to her nonetheless. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"_I _slept well last night!" Pestis interrupted with a big smile on his face.

"Oh, don't you start that! You told me that you'd be fine in the chair!" Zelgadis hissed, clearly upset about… something.

"But the chair made my back hurt." Pestis whined. "After all these years, I've developed a bad back, you see…"

"No, no, no." Lina interrupted him, sticking her spoon in his face. "If you want to complain about back pain, let me tell you a thing or two about back pain, because _I _-"

"Never mind your health problems- you should have woken me up!" Zelgadis cut Lina off.

"But you weren't taking up the whole bed…" Pestis replied. "…so I thought that you wouldn't mind if-"

"_You don't crawl into other people's beds, Pestis!"_

Lina and Amelia both started giggling, and even the glare they received from Zelgadis couldn't shut them up.

"Wow, sounds like _someone_ had an eventful night…" Lina murmured through fits of giggles.

"Oh, you think that was it?" Pestis questioned. "We should tell you all about our lovely threesome."

"HE'S JOKING; HE'S JOKING!" Zelgadis could see the two girls about to delve into uncontrollable laughter. "Honestly, Pestis; don't joke like that. Someone might think you were being serious."

"Oh, but I was!" Pestis replied with a coy smile. "Would I lie to you guys?"

Lina giggled again, still trying to regain her composure. "In all seriousness, though, where exactly is my husband?"

"We let him sleep some more." Zelgadis replied. "He told us he'd rather skip breakfast and stay in bed during that time, so neither of us objected. If Gourry is willing to skip a meal for something, you know it's important."

Lina frowned, but nodded in reply. "I hope he's alright. That's not like Gourry… I don't understand; he seemed fine last night."

Zelgadis and Pestis exchanged a glance, but neither said anything.

"How long do you think it'll take for us to get to Ti Toh?" Amelia finally asked.

"Well, I can't comment on the state of the roads," Zelgadis spoke, digging a map out of the bag that he'd thrown over the back of his chair. "but if we travel all day and night like we did coming from Seyruun to Zephilia, I'd say… mmm, six or seven days at the very least. Maybe more, depending on what we run into on the way. The best place to catch a boat would be in Zoana, and I can't even imagine how long that might take."

"That's too long." Lina whined.

"Oh, do you have a better idea? What do you plan to do, Ray Wing yourself all the way there? You can't exactly do that, can you?"

Lina scowled and slouched lower in her seat. "I don't like the sound of this, though."

"Hey, at least we're not travelling on foot! Right?" Pestis spoke up. "Even if it's still not quite as timely as we'd like-"

"Oh, you have no room to complain. You can just teleport places." Zelgadis scolded.

"Hey!" Lina jumped up and grabbed Pestis' arm. "You're a Mazoku, right? You can travel over the astral plane! Go get my son and bring him back here! That would solve everything!"

"No, it would not!" Zelgadis jumped up as well, leaving Amelia and Pestis sitting, looking rather helpless. "Lina, you do realise that Azarel is a threat, not just to Zara, but to all of us? If Pestis showed up demanding to have Zara back, that might make things worse- it might even put Zara in greater danger than he's in now."

"Zelgadis is right, you know." Pestis nodded in agreement. "Azarel wouldn't be very happy if I were to show up."

"But…" Lina stammered. "…I thought that you said you two were close!"

"I said that we were _once_ close!" Pestis responded. "We've… uh… sort of grown apart, it seems. I don't know how Azarel would react to seeing me…"

"If I had a friend I hadn't seen for years, I'd be overjoyed to see him!" Lina argued.

Zelgadis glared at her. "Yeah; just like you were overjoyed to see Amelia's sister, right?"

Lina suddenly got quiet.

"...I think… I'm going to go check on Gourry… if the restaurant opens while I'm gone, just order me one of everything with extra walnuts on the pancakes, will you?"

Lina stood up and headed back towards the hallway of the inn. "H-hang on a second!" Pestis called. "Can I come too?"

"Uh… sure." Lina nodded. "That's fine with me."

Pestis managed to catch up to the sorceress, following her down the hallway. "I apologise if I'm intruding, I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"It's no problem, I promise." Lina waved her hand back and forth. "But what is it? Is it a conversation that Gourry can join too?"

"Yes, if he wants to, he can. I just… wanted to ask you about Amelia. That's all."

"Oh." Lina paused for a second. "…so we're going to be talking about Amelia and Zelgadis behind their backs now, huh?"

"Amelia is so much more agreeable this morning, though!" Pestis exclaimed. "Last night, I asked Zelgadis to explain to me what was going on between them, since there seemed to be such animosity, and he gave me a decent explanation-"

"Zelgadis told you what happened?!" Lina grabbed Pestis by the shoulders. "Amelia wouldn't tell me at all! She didn't even seem to want to give me a hint!"

Pestis blinked. "Really? That's so weird… I'd think that she'd be eager to vent about whatever she's mad at Zelgadis for…"

"Wait, what?"

"You know!" the professor responded. "Zelgadis told me that he made a mistake that ended up getting Amelia mad at him. Or… that's what I heard."

Lina blinked. "That's… uh… the opposite of what I heard."

"Huh?" Pestis adjusted his glasses in confusion.

"Amelia told me that she'd done something wrong and it got Zelgadis really angry with her… so angry that he didn't trust her anymore. That's what I heard."

"That's… odd. Why the conflicting stories…?" Pestis scratched his head. "I don't get it. Did Zelgadis do something wrong, or did Amelia do something wrong, or…?"

"Maybe they both did something bad, and they've both forgiven each other, but don't think that the other has forgiven them…?" Lina ventured.

"Okay, now you're just confusing me."

"Sorry, sorry. Sometimes I think out loud and it sounds confusing to other people. Just ask Gourry." Lina replied, finally reaching the door and knocking a few times before opening it. "Gourry? You in here?"

There was a muffled sound from the bed near the door as they entered, and Gourry shoved his head under a pillow. "…please… just five more minutes, Lina…"

"You don't have to beg, idiot. I'm not here to drag you out of bed. Pestis and I just came to check on you. I was worried." She sat down next to him and began gently running a hand through his hair. He pulled his head out from under the pillow again.

"…y'know, Pestis… I like this much better when Lina does it…"

Lina stopped and looked up at the professor, down at Gourry, and back at the professor. "…what is he talking about? What were you guys up to last night?"

"I-I just thought his hair was so pretty, and it reminded me of a puppy, and I love puppies, so…" Pestis quickly responded.

"Don't worry so much, Lina…" Gourry murmured. "The only one he actually flirted with was Zel…"

"Pestis!" Lina snapped. "Should Amelia and I be concerned that you're plotting to steal our husbands?!"

"No, no, no, no, no!" Pestis waved his hands around. "It's just, y'know, male bonding… right?"

"Wrong." Gourry muttered.

"I wouldn't know." Lina shrugged.

"Okay, well… that's not the issue. The issue now is the fact that Zelgadis and Amelia told conflicting stories."

"They did what?" Gourry sat up with a yawn.

"Zelgadis said that the whole fiasco was his fault, while Amelia said that the conflict was created by something that she did." Lina responded. "Apparently they both think they did something awful and that the other won't forgive them for it."

"We probably just need to tell them what we've heard!" Pestis replied. "They just need to hear it like you just put it, and then-"

"No. Stop. We can't just blurt out to one what the other told us in private. They _confided _in us, Pestis." Lina interrupted.

"And yet here you two are discussing it anyway."

Lina gave Gourry a soft punch in the arm to quiet him. "Besides that, they need to work this out on their own."

Pestis sighed sadly. "I suppose you're right… I want so much to help them, but if I do everything for them, it won't bring them any closer to each other. It's like back at the ruins- I can give them a push, but the rest is up to them."

"I… don't know what you're talking about, but it sounds pretty good." Lina nodded. "Even if Amelia is being more civil to Zel because of my advice, she still doesn't expect him to forgive her. If she doesn't believe that they'll be able to reconcile, then they're never going to get anywhere…"

"Personally, I think it's better to just stay out of people's business." Gourry offered, leaning back onto one pillow. "It's less hassle that way."

"There may be some truth to that." Pestis spoke, moving toward the door of the room again. "But I, for one, am too fond of getting involved in people's business to stop now. Are you coming back to breakfast, Lina?"

"Uh…" Lina sent a glance back over at Gourry. "We _just_ got here. You can go on ahead. I'll catch up in a few minutes."

"Okay, then." Pestis ducked out, pulling the door behind him. "Don't have too much fun, okay you two?" he added with a wink before closing the door entirely.

Lina sighed. "Having fun? Honestly, that man… I knew he was intelligent, but I never knew he was a crazy pervert on top of it."

"You should've heard him last night." Gourry murmured. "The thing was, he was just joking around- trying to get information. He managed to scare an explanation out of Zel about the fight with Amelia, and once Zel gave him the information he wanted he suddenly became serious again. I'm so used to you, Amelia, and Zelgadis- when you guys want something, you demand it outright. I've never seen anybody with such roundabout methods… except maybe for Xellos."

Lina shuddered. "I'd take Pestis over Xellos any day. At least he's fairly agreeable. What do you think of him?"

"To tell the truth, I'm kind of afraid of him." Gourry responded.

"So is that why you decided to skip out on breakfast today?"

"...no." Gourry sat up again with a sigh. "I'm just not hungry."

"And why not?" Lina crossed her arms. "If you're not hungry, there's got to be something wrong. Will you tell me what it is, at least?"

"...I... well... I just... I feel like..." Gourry stammered, not quite sure what he wanted to say. He groaned and clenched the pillow tighter. "I should've _done_ something-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop right there." Lina didn't let him get any further. "You'd better not be talking about what happened to Zara-"

"B-but I could've-"

"-because you weren't even there-"

"-I might've-"

"-and even if you had been, you can't be sure that it would have made any difference-"

"-but maybe-"

"-so you'd better drop the subject-"

"-but Lina-"

"-before I have to physically slap some sense into you."

Gourry finally closed his mouth, inching away from Lina ever so slightly.

"What is it with you men and your damn egos?! You're worse than Zelgadis sometimes!"

"Lina, this is not about my ego, this is about my son-"

"_No_, it's not. If it was about your son, you wouldn't be sulking in bed- you'd be doing something to help get him home again!"

"B-but I was responsible for him, Lina! Don't you get it?! I should've been there to make sure that nothing like this happened, and-"

_SLAP!_

"So what?! So it did happen!" Lina snapped at Gourry, who was still rubbing his cheek where she'd struck it. "So maybe you weren't able to protect him like you wanted? So what?! Nobody's perfect, and if you spend all your time dwelling on the mistakes that you made, you're never going to have the chance to succeed again!"

"But now you're going to be in danger too-"

"Don't worry about me! Besides, you'll be there to protect me, right?"

"But what if I can't? What if something like this happens again? Especially now with the baby-"

"You'd better not give me any excuses about the baby!" Lina huffed. "Look at our past! How many battles have we won and how many Demon Lords have we defeated? Now take our combined strength, talent, and dumb luck, and give it to a child- the kid would be unstoppable! You have _nothing_ to worry about!"

For the first time that day, Gourry was able to give a small smile. "Well... I'm not too sure on whether or not dumb luck is genetic..."

Lina gave him a pat on the shoulder. "For our purposes, it sure can be! What do you say?" Her expression and tone softened considerably. "Please don't beat yourself up over this. I hate to see you so upset, especially when there's no responsible culprit that I can punch without hurting you even more. Got it?"

"Alright, Lina. I think I've got it." Gourry nodded. He painfully rubbed his cheek again, and Lina leaned over to kiss it before jumping up and motioning toward the door.

"Now, are you going to join us for breakfast before we leave? Zel said that the journey might take up to 7 whole days- I'd hate for you to embark on such a long journey with no breakfast to keep you going."

"Yes, yes!" Gourry jumped out of bed and rushed over to gather his belongings. "I'll be right there!"

"That's the spirit!" Lina chimed.

* * *

Zelgadis had been accurate when estimating the travel time. It was early morning on the 8th day of their travels when they finally reached the capital of the Kunan empire. Another snowstorm had detained them near the coast of Zoana before they could board a ship to take them to Ti Toh's port, but it only lasted a few hours and was over before they had the chance to panic and start devising a back-up plan.

"So, we're here. Now what?" Pestis asked, staring at the surrounding city in awe.

"That doesn't matter." Lina groaned. "All I care about right now is that we're off that gods-forsaken ship."

"Are you okay now, Lina?" Gourry asked in concern.

"_Now_ I am! I've never been that seasick before- I don't even _get_ seasick! I thought I was going to _die_!"

"You weren't going to die, Lina." Zelgadis scolded. "Pull yourself together, would you?"

"I have pulled myself together! I'm perfectly together." Lina crossed her arms defiantly. "We just need to come up with a plan of action. I say, let's go ahead to the Temple of the Aqualord and see if they've seen any sign of Azarel. It's likely that the kids were able to get here before we did, what with us leaving a day later and all-"

"-and they probably didn't have someone who needed to stop every twenty minutes or so-"

"HEY! That's not my fault!" Lina grabbed the back of Zelgadis' cloak. "Can you maybe show some sympathy for the girl whose son got kidnapped and taken across the continent?"

"She's right, you know." Amelia spoke up. "There's no reason to be upset with Lina over something like this. I think it's a good idea to go ahead to the temple to see if Azarel has paid them a visit."

"So, where is the temple?" Pestis questioned.

Lina, Amelia, and Gourry all turned and pointed in the same direction.

"You can't miss it." they all responded in unison.

"... _that_ thing?! All the way up there?!"

All three nodded together.

"That's... quite a hike." Zelgadis murmured incredulously.

"It's just like the servants of the gods to place themselves on a literal pedestal, above everyone else in the city." Pestis huffed, crossing his arms indignantly. "The nerve of them sometimes just rubs me the wrong way."

"Funny," Zelgadis spoke as the group began walking in the direction of the tall hill in the distance. "With your outlook, I would have imagined that you'd be a fan of the gods."

"Oh, don't get me wrong, the gods are pretty swell guys- er, dragon... lords... whatever. But what I can't stand are their high-and-mighty followers. Servants of the gods so often think that, just because they do it in the name of some ambiguous higher power, that they have the ability to scorn and ridicule perfectly innocent people just to fuel their bigotry and prejudice." Pestis sighed sadly. "...if only all the servants of the gods could be as pure and just as our beloved Amelia..."

"Oh, I'm really not as pure and just as you make me out to be." Amelia gave an embarrassed laugh. "I try, but..."

"Not to deny what Pestis has said, because I agree with him wholeheartedly, but," Lina began. "can we please get a move on? The sooner we get to the temple, the sooner they'll be able to serve us breakfast!"

"It's always your stomach, isn't it?" Zelgadis sighed.

"Hey, I'm hungry too!" Gourry added. "C'mon, let's go! Before breakfast turns into brunch!"


	9. Read Between the Lines

Hello everyone! Let's see… what can I say about this chapter other than the normal disclaimer? Ah… well, if you haven't read the 'Knight of the Aqualord' series, you might not be familiar with the Temple of the Aqualord or Shizuri, but it shouldn't be too difficult to catch on, I'd think. So! As per usual, I don't own anything. I'm just a fan writing some fiction. Please enjoy!

* * *

**9-**** Read Between the Lines**

"Hmm...? Enrique...? Where'd Azarel go...?"

Zara rubbed his eyes wearily as he stumbled down the small staircase. The children had arrived in Ti Toh the previous day, and had spent the night at a bed-and-breakfast that, in actuality, was a little more bed than it was breakfast. Azarel, of course, knew how to manipulate an astral pocket, and had more supplies on hand than any of the three knew what to do with, so they were not disappointed in that regard.

"Out searching for someone." Enrique replied. "There's someone that Azarel said we had to meet, and so we're supposed to stay here in the meantime. Az left me here to make sure that you were okay."

"How sweet! I really do appreciate all that you two are doing for me!" Zara smiled brightly. "You're so nice, Enrique!"

Enrique turned a shade redder and gripped the chair, shifting his weight back and forth awkwardly onto a leg that was slightly shorter than the other three. "Well gee, it's really nothing, y'know. Er, not _nothing_ nothing, of course, I just mean... it just... it doesn't take much effort to be nice to you, y'know? 'Cause you're so nice to everybody, so nobody should ever want to not be nice to you, right? And, I mean, I especially... er, what I meant to say was... uh... d-do you want some food?"

Zara chuckled. "Food would be lovely; yes."

Enrique reached across the table and grabbed Azarel's bag, beginning to sift through it to see what was inside. Zara leaned over his shoulder and watched in curiosity.

"There's so many different things- is it really okay for us to be taking things from Azarel like this?"

Enrique shrugged. "You heard what Az said to us before. We can always take anything we like out of here. That's what it's for." The boy closed his eyes and imitated his sibling. "_That's one of the perks of being on my expedition. What's mine is yours and what's yours is mine._"

Zara giggled. "You do a good job of sounding like Azarel."

Enrique laughed in reply. "What? Can you tell I've been practicing? Don't tell Azarel though- I'd get in soooo much trouble!"

"...speaking of which..." Zara questioned, seeming to be treading cautiously. "...why is Azarel always getting mad at you?"

"Huh? Azarel isn't always mad at me."

Zara frowned. "Really? Your name gets spoken a lot in a tone that would make me think someone was mad at me."

"Oh! N-no, no! That's just Azarel's way of getting my attention! Speaking my name like that just reminds me who is the leader of the group."

"Which... would be Azarel, I guess?"

Enrique nodded. "Azarel is the leader, I'm the lackey. That's just how things are... at least, that's what I'm told..."

"...by Azarel?"

"Well, naturally."

Zara seemed a little put off by the whole deal, despite Enrique's best attempts to reassure him. "But you're both intellectuals, right? You both read high-level literature and act on the principles that you have learned from both text and experience... right?"

"Eh, not really." Enrique scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "To be honest, Azarel is a whole lot older than I am... plus there's the fact that I don't really read that much..."

"What? Not that much?" Zara repeated in shock. "How much is 'not that much?"

"Like... not at all."

Enrique slumped his shoulders and moved lower in his seat, as Zara was clearly aghast by his words.

"B-but why not?!"

"I-it's just that... well... y'see..." Enrique wrung his hands nervously. "...nobody ever taught me how."

Zara's face turned pale. "You... never learned to read?"

"I recognise a few characters of the alphabet, but I don't exactly know what to do with them. I don't even have any idea where to start."

"How could you keep this a secret for so long?" Zara demanded. "If Azarel knew, then you could get help, and-"

"Azarel knows."

Zara paused. "...but then... why haven't you..."

"_If you have someone else who can read for you, then it's not a necessary skill. You're better off not worrying about it_." Enrique spoke in Azarel's voice. "At least... that's what I'm told-"

"No!" The force of Zara's words made Enrique shrink back in shock. "Reading is... the best thing in the world... if you can read, you can learn anything and do anything... I can't understand why a well-read Mazoku like Azarel would deny someone that right!"

Enrique didn't say anything at first. It was the first time that Zara had referred to either of them as a Mazoku, and though they were pretty sure that he knew, it was odd hearing him speak that way. He seemed to hold Mazoku on an equal level with humans; a fairly rare perspective.

"It's not really that big of a deal. I don't really mind much, and-"

"Nonsense! I'll teach you how to read!"

There was a long moment in which Enrique was unable to speak. He simply stared at Zara in blank incomprehension. "Wha-"

Don't worry! We can start with something simple! I have some fiction books in my backpack that my girlfriend lent me- she says they're very good, but I haven't read them yet."

"...girlfriend...?"

"I can teach you some of the alphabet first, and then maybe we can tackle the book! It'll be tough going at first, but I'm sure that you can handle it!"

"...but..."

"I can go ahead and get the books, and you can pick one that you like! What do you say?"

"..._girlfriend_...?" Enrique repeated, and then suddenly seemed to regain consciousness of the conversation. He shook his head and waved his hands wildly. "N-no, no, no! I meant to say, this is a bad idea! I mean, if Azarel finds out about this, we'll probably be in some deep trouble-"

"_Screw that_!"

Enrique gasped suddenly, staring wide-eyed at his normally soft-spoken friend. Zara blushed and covered his mouth.

"It's just... well, the thought of anyone- much less one of my dear friends- missing out on something like this is just..." Zara shook his head. "I don't even want to think about it. But... if the case is that you really don't want to learn, I mean..."

"No, no! I do want to learn! I can't tell you how much I've wanted to learn!" Enrique exclaimed, almost desperately. "I feel so... so stupid! It's so frustrating, because I want to get smarter, but I can't. I want to... be able to talk in actual coherent sentences and not have to ramble on and on just because I can't actually think of some way to stop talking- see?!" The boy sighed sadly and looked at Zara with a pleading gaze. "...please teach me."

"Of course I'll teach you! I said I wanted to, didn't I?" Zara smiled brightly. He jumped up from the table and ran back over to the staircase. "I'll go get the books!"

"...oh, and, uh, Zara? Sometime, I'd like to... hear about your girlfriend."

Zara stopped and looked over at Enrique. "You may know her, actually. Lorelei- she's a higher-up of Lord Beastmaster's."

"Never heard of her." Enrique shook his head.

"Ah, well..." Zara sighed. "She's been very busy with her duties lately. I still call her my girlfriend, but... the truth is, I haven't seen her for weeks. I sometimes wonder if she's forgotten all about me..."

"What?! Forgotten about you?!" Enrique seemed almost livid. "That's absurd! If _I_ were-" He stopped abruptly and turned his head away. "…uh, er, that is to say, if I were... I mean... uh..." The boy stopped and shook his head. "Listen; if you're half as good a boyfriend as you are a friend, she _can't_ have forgotten about you. I'm sure that she's just as upset by the separation as you are. She'll come back for you soon- you'll see."

His words elicited a smile from Zara, who gave a small nod in return.

"Thank you, Enrique. You're an awfully good friend yourself."

* * *

"I don't think you understand, ma'am. The situation is currently dire, and the temple cannot accept any visitors at this time."

"And I think _you_ don't understand, sir. I am Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun, princess of the Kingdom of Seyruun, and, on behalf of the Seyruun government, I demand to meet with the High Priest. That is not a request, that is an order."

Amelia held up her royal crest, trying to look as formidable as any small girl possibly could. It was altogether possible that she'd been taking lessons from Lina, but she would never admit to it.

"I-I'm sorry, your highness, but we just can't..." The guard stammered in response. "We were given orders from the High Priest, and-"

"_I'm _sorry, sir." Lina jumped in beside Amelia. "I am Lina Inverse, inhabitant of the Kingdom of Seyruun, and on behalf of _myself_, I can Dragon Slave this whole temple into oblivion. That is not a threat, that is a promise. How about you tell _that_ to your high priest?"

The guard stiffened, and turned around quickly.

"I'll, uh, see what I can do!" Motioning to another guard stationed at the other end of the entrance, he began running back toward the temple. "Stay with the princess and her companions while I relay their message!"

Zelgadis smirked amusedly. "It seems like he actually thinks that she's serious."

"Hey! I am serious!" Lina growled, holding up the small red stone that Pestis had given her. "I can and will unleash a Dragon Slave on them at any given minute! Don't underestimate me!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know that. But he doesn't know about the Black Magic vessel." Zelgadis explained. "He can only take your words at face value, and even under all that warm clothing, it's painfully obvious..."

"What?! That I'm a mother and so he has to be doubly afraid of me?"

Gourry put one hand on Lina's shoulder and the other on Zelgadis'. "Come on, you guys- calm down. As long as we get in to speak with someone who can help us find Zara, it doesn't matter, right?"

"And we need information on the Key of the Aqualord." Pestis added. "That's secondary, but still very important."

"But do you really think that they'll give out information like that to someone who's allied to the Mazoku race?" Amelia asked in concern. "I'd imagine that maybe they wouldn't want someone like Mister Pestis to get his hands on it either."

Pestis paused thoughtfully. "That... hadn't occurred to me. I'm sympathetic to the humans' side, though. Shouldn't that...?"

"How do they know that for sure, though?" Zelgadis pointed out.

"Well, I've got you guys to endorse me, right?" Pestis asked. "Y-you wouldn't deny me that, would you?"

"He's got us there." Amelia shrugged.

"Besides, I'm a Mazoku researcher." the professor continued. "I would know better than anyone else that this item needs to be kept away from members of the Mazoku race."

"Like you, you mean?"

"Zelgadis!"

"Professor Nisery's situation is unique, no question there." Lina spoke. "But it all depends on the knowledge held by the members of the temple and whether or not they are willing to divulge it."

"And then, once we have that information, we'll have to figure out what to do with it." Zelgadis added.

Pestis clapped his hands. "Why, that's simple, of course! We just need to protect it from Azarel!"

"Yeah, and how do we do that?"

There was a pause.

"What do you mean, Lina?"

"Zel has a point." Lina responded. "If we knew the whereabouts of this key, Azarel would become all the more dangerous to us. I'm not sure how you propose to keep the key from falling into Azarel's hands, even if we did know where it is."

"What about destroying it?" Amelia asked.

"NO!" Pestis jumped in abruptly. "That's what Azarel wants! Destroying the Key destroys the barrier!"

Lina cringed. "So the trick is to make sure that the Key doesn't get destroyed, then? That's a pretty tall order. Unless we simply defeated Azarel outright, I don't see any way to make totally sure that the Key is protected."

"Well...uh... we could... I'm sure that there's some way to..." Pestis stammered, but even he saw the futility of his argument. "I suppose you're right..."

"But that doesn't mean that we should give up!" Amelia interrupted. "It's still important that we know where the key is! Even if an eventual fight between the forces of good and evil is unavoidable, we can at least do our part to make sure that we have the upper hand through all of it! It's important that we know the key's whereabouts in order to protect it!"

"And, if Azarel knows that we know where it is, it'll serve another purpose." Lina mused. "We won't have to seek out those kids in order to get Zara back. _They'll _come to _us_."

"But I'm still worried about that one named Enrique." Pestis added. "I don't know how dangerous he might be... or whether he's just a victim of Azarel's tricks just like Zara is. I don't know whether to be worried about him or worried _for_ him."

Zelgadis thought it over for a moment and sighed. "Well, considering the way Azarel ordered him around, he's at least under Azarel's full command. Whether or not he is a poor soul to be pitied, he's a threat that we have to consider before making any big battle plans."

"I got that feeling too." Lina agreed. "It seemed like Enrique was eager- almost desperate- to follow Azarel's commands. It makes me wonder if Azarel has something on him..."

"What do you mean?" Amelia questioned.

"Like, blackmail, or perhaps a debt that Enrique needs to repay. Something that would keep him tied to Azarel against his will, y'know?"

"Concerning Mazoku, that's incredibly likely." Pestis replied. "At least as far as rogues are concerned. Rogue Mazoku are dangerous in that they're like mercenaries- they'll fight for anyone who can pay them... or anyone to whom they owe something. Azarel is alone, and the more rogue Mazoku that can be employed for the purpose of finding the Key, the better. That might have been the allure of Zara too- he was an easy target to captivate and control."

"Azarel was a bookworm- or at least gave that impression when we met. But Enrique's manner felt very uneducated." Lina thought out loud. "It wasn't that he was uncivilized, he was just... sort of... rough around the edges."

"Like a diamond in the rough." Pestis commented.

"I wouldn't go that far." Zelgadis responded curtly. "Let's just stay on our toes concerning our enemies and everyone in association with them-"

"Excuse me! Princess!"

The group responded to the sound of the guard's voice as he ran to greet them again.

"The Head Priest's acolyte wishes to meet with you at once! Please follow me inside!" he huffed.

"Acolyte? We want to speak to the head honcho himself!" Lina demanded. "You go tell him that we-"

"Lina, stop." Zelgadis grabbed her shoulder. "We've got our foot in the door. That's a step further than we were just a minute ago. Don't push it, okay?"

"Besides, we know the acolyte, don't we?" Amelia asked.

"What's her name? The girl who makes illusions?" Gourry seemed like he was putting a lot of effort into trying to remember. "...Shizuri! That was it!"

"Oh yeah, I remember now. Shizuri was the little lap dog of the Head Priest." Lina nodded. "I hope she knows a thing or two about this Key of the Aqualord..."

Pestis nodded. "For our sake, I hope so too."

* * *

"Princess Amelia! It _is_ you!"

"Miss Shizuri! It's so good to see you again!"

The two women embraced and Shizuri tousled Amelia's hair affectionately. "How are you? It's been so long since we've seen you! How are things in Seyruun?"

"Oh, I'm fine." Amelia smiled. "It has been a long time, hasn't it? I suppose things could be better in Seyruun... as you can see." She motioned out the window.

"This is taking place all the way in Seyruun?"

"It's all over the world!"

Shizuri stopped and gasped. "All over the...? Oh! Where are my manners? Won't you come sit down?" She motioned to a set of chairs situated around a table at the centre of the small room in which they were meeting. "Who are these fine young men that you've brought with you? I don't think we've met."

"You haven't met, have you?" Amelia grabbed onto Zelgadis' arm. "This is my husband, Zelgadis Greywords. He's part of Seyruun's royal court, working as our chief historian and researcher for the country's official archives." She spoke very matter-of-factly, but there was an unmistakable air of affection and pride in her voice. "And the man with the glasses is Professor Alexandre Nisery- he's the world's leading expert on Mazoku and Black Magic."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Shizuri!" Pestis held out a hand to shake, and the woman accepted it with a sceptical stare.

"What an... odd combination. I'm meeting the prince of a White Magic kingdom and a leader of the Black Magic community..."

Zelgadis and Pestis both tried to deny it at the same time.

"Th-that's really just ceremonial... I don't have any real power in Seyruun; I just do research for the archives, and-" "Honestly, I'm not all that active in the Black Magic community... I spend a lot of time among Mazoku doing research, so-"

"Hey, you two! Don't worry so much!" Amelia clapped her hands. "The point is that we have experts in all kind of magic here to help us! And... if we can ever find Miss Lina..."

"Lina's here with you, right? That's what I heard." Shizuri spoke. "Where did she go?"

"Uh..." Amelia glanced around. "...I think she ran off to find the bathrooms... and Mister Gourry didn't want her running around the temple by herself..."

"He's so kind, worrying about her like that." Pestis commented.

"He's not worried about Lina's safety, he's worried about the _temple's_ safety." Zelgadis added. "If Lina blows this place up, we'll be hard-pressed to find that key you're looking for and get Zara back."

Shizuri blinked confusedly. "...key? What key? And who is Zara?"

"We'll explain everything; don't worry." Amelia assured her. The princess motioned to the chairs. "We were all going to sit down, right?"

"Y-yes, of course." Shizuri snapped back to attention and sat down in one of the chairs herself. "So, uh... Lina and Gourry... I haven't seen them for years either. Tell me, are they already married with ten kids or what?"

Zelgadis laughed. "You really do know Lina and Gourry, don't you? They've got the marriage part down, but they're still working on the ten kids. The count now is two."

"Hah! I knew it!" Shizuri clapped her hands. "They wouldn't admit that they were an item, but they weren't fooling anybody! Two kids, huh?"

"Well, one, for the moment at least." Amelia replied.

"Another on the way." Pestis added.

"R-really?" Shizuri gasped. "Then what are they doing here? Don't they live in Seyruun?!"

"Yes, but..." Amelia wrung her hands. "...their son... was kidnapped... and we believe that he's been brought here to Ti Toh. That's why..."

"Kidnapped? Their son?!" Shizuri gripped the arms of her chair. "By who?"

"That would be my area of expertise." Pestis raised his hand. "You see, the culprit is an extremely dangerous Mazoku with whom I am... _well acquainted_, for lack of a better term. While Zara- the little boy in question- is likely not in any physical danger, he is possibly being psychologically attacked by this Mazoku, and the more we pursue his captors, the more likely it is that his life will be put in danger along with his sanity."

Shizuri frowned, thinking it over. "A Mazoku... hmm... That's tough, then. But why would a Mazoku go after a little human boy? Is it because of Zara's parents, or...?"

"Azarel never usually does things for just one reason- that Mazoku has a penchant for complicated plans that involve intricacies that are difficult for others to discern." Pestis replied. "Whatever Azarel needs Zara for, it may be because of Lina and Gourry, and it may not be. Or maybe both."

"Aaah, that makes my head hurt." Shizuri complained. "Who is this Azarel anyway?"

"Azarel was the top subordinate under the Mazoku Lord Hellmaster Phibrizzo." Pestis explained. "One of the deadliest Mazoku to ever exist; a master of disguise and deceit; at times a harmless little girl, and at others a kindly old man... It's impossible to tell, and that's the dangerous part- Azarel loves playing with victims before killing them."

"Wait, wait- go back. Are we talking about a boy or a girl here?" Shizuri asked confusedly.

"That's right; we never really did figure it out, did we?" Amelia added.

"I hate to disappoint you," Pestis scratched his head sheepishly. "but even after thousands of years of knowing Azarel… I don't even know."

"You don't know?" Amelia gasped.

"It makes sense, considering all of Azarel's disguises." Zelgadis shrugged. "You'd never be able to tell someone's real gender if that person could appear to be a girl one minute and a boy the next."

"Exactly." Pestis nodded. "In addition, the pure astral forms of Mazoku, which are found on the astral plane, do not have differentiations that could be equated to gender in mortal beings such as humans. Despite being truly asexual beings, they usually have choose one gender or the other when manifesting on the physical plane, since that's sort of required, y'know?"

"Wait! Does that mean that you could be a girl if you wanted to, Mister Pestis?" Amelia asked suddenly.

Pestis blinked. "Well... I'd never thought about it that way before... but yes, I suppose I could." He moved his chair closer to Zelgadis' and leaned his head on the chimera's shoulder. "What do you think, Zelgadis? Would I look better as a girl?"

Zelgadis didn't flinch. "You'd be just as annoying either way."

"So, you're a Mazoku?" Shizuri didn't seem quite afraid; more curious than anything else.

"Well, sort of yes and sort of no." Pestis shrugged. "I'm supposed to be a Mazoku, but I flunked out of Mazoku school, so..."

"There's a Mazoku school?"

"..."

"It's a joke, Amelia. It means that I fail at being a Mazoku, remember?"

"R-right." Amelia blushed.

"So, I understand that Lina and Gourry's son has been brought here to Ti Toh by the Mazoku, but what does that have to do with us here at the Temple?" Shizuri picked the conversation back up again. "I know that we're friends, but even so, we're still trying to make sense of the strange weather patterns..."

"That's the thing- Azarel _is_ the cause of these strange weather patterns." Pestis interjected.

"Or, at least, it's her involvement with the Demon King of the North that is causing them." Zelgadis added.

"_Her_?"

"Well, when we first met, Azarel was using a very feminine human form." Zelgadis defended. "So, if no one else is going to make any assumptions for convenience's sake, I'm going to do it."

"I'll buy that." Amelia nodded. "We have a 50/50 chance, right?"

"I'm not going to be so hasty." Pestis grabbed the seat of his chair and shifted awkwardly. "Azarel is too... too... er..."

"Too what?"

"It's just... that Azarel..."

"_Excuse me_- I wasn't informed that we had visitors with such important information. Did you know, Shizuri?"

The whole room jumped. Shizuri turned around quickly with a respectful bow.

"H-high priest!"

The tall man moved gracefully into the room, followed by two much less graceful figures.

"Lina! Gourry!"

"Hey guys!" Lina waved. "I got the Head Priest's attention- I don't need to blow this place up anymore!" She laughed loudly.

"Lina!" Zelgadis growled, jumping to his feet. "You ran off and got the Head Priest?! I thought you were going to the bathroom!"

"I did. Then I decided that, as long as I was wandering through the temple, I might as well figure out where the person we wanted to talk to was and ask him for his help. I did pretty well, didn't I?"

"Why you-!"

"Don't look at me!" Gourry responded. "I just got dragged into this!"

"High Priest, I'm so sorry about them!" Shizuri jumped up and ran over, bowing profusely. "You guys should've come to me first! This is not the kind of matter to bother the high priest with-"

"Shizuri, please." The high priest interrupted. "If what these two say is true, then they can help us to return the weather patterns back to normal. Is that right?"

"Yes! We're telling the truth!" Lina nodded.

"It's the Key." Pestis added. "We can use the Key to re-seal the Demon King... that is, if we can find it."

"What key? What do you mean?" Shizuri questioned.

"That's the reason we came to you." Pestis replied. He walked up to the high priest and fell to his knees in a respectful bow. "Please, sir... we seek information about the Key of the Aqualord."

* * *

(A/N: Well… this is the part where I take a step back and admit to the fact that I've been trying to mess with your heads since chapter 3. And it's worked. Somewhat. Just… oh! Thank you all so much for reading! I really do appreciate it!)


	10. Market Price

Hello all! As per usual, I don't own anything- I'm just a fan writing some fiction! Please enjoy!

* * *

**10- Market Price**

"Please, sir... we seek information about the Key of the Aqualord."

The high priest was quiet for a moment, staring at Pestis. "...and who are you?"

"O-oh! My apologies!" Pestis jumped to his feet again. "I am Professor Alexandre Nisery, scholar of Black Magic and Mazoku!

The high priest regarded him for a moment. "An ally of the Mazoku? What are you doing here?"

"Just because I study them does not necessarily make me their ally." Pestis quickly responded. "I am here because there is a Mazoku searching for the Key of the Aqualord, who seeks to destroy it. I want to protect it, but for that I need your help." The professor bowed again. "Please."

His plea seemed to intrigue the high priest. "You ask me for information about this Key of the Aqualord, yet you seem to already know what it is."

"W-well, I only know that it is a legendary magical vessel that contains the power that Aqualord Ragradia used in sealing away the Demon King of the North. As long as the Key stays safe, the barrier is secure, but if someone were to destroy the Key, then they would also destroy the barrier, releasing the Demon King and wreaking havoc on the world."

"I see. So you seek to get your hands on this vessel?"

"Not necessarily. We just want to know where it is so that we can protect it from Azarel."

"These are the people who helped us with the Mazoku attack years ago." Shizuri spoke up. "You remember them, don't you?"

"You'd better remember us after all we did!" Lina growled.

The high priest silenced the group with a wave of his hand. "Of course I remember you. It was the four of you and the Knight of the Aqualord, yes?"

"That's right." Amelia nodded.

"The Knight of the Aqualord?" Pestis asked. "Is that... the one who possesses the Key of the Aqualord?!"

"No, he's a human who has been born with the ability to call upon the Aqualord's power. He is the emissary of Aqualord Ragradia in our world." Shizuri replied. "His name is Lyos, and he lives just outside the city of Ti Toh."

"Have you kept in touch with Lyos?" Lina inquired, moving to sit down in one of the chairs.

"Only on occasion. He comes here to the temple for the New Year's festival like everyone else, so I see him then. I've also encountered him sometimes in the marketplace. He at least says hello to me in passing."

"Gee, way to be friendly." Lina muttered. "You guys saved the world together once, didn't you?"

"What about you? You haven't even spoken to him in years!" Shizuri defended. "The two of you were the ones who used the gods' power to stand up to the Mazoku in the end, right?"

"H-hey! I've been busy, alright?!"

"Well, I can _see_ that."

Lina blushed. "N-not that! I mean I was busy saving the world! Since our adventures here in the outer world, I've defeated _two_ pieces of the Demon King Shabranigdo, one _ghost_ of a piece of Shabranigdo, a Demon King from the overworld, an evil Mazoku Lord that I'd already defeated several years before, an annoying-as-hell Mazoku Lord who'd been sealed away for thousands of years, and a whole lot of other nefarious creatures with vendettas against humanity! _That's_ what I've been doing with my time, okay?"

Shizuri just stared at Lina. "Is... all that true...? You've got to be exaggerating."

"Yep. I was there for all of it." Gourry raised his hand.

"All that, and... how old is your son? His name is Zara, right?"

"Zara is eight years old now. We adopted him when he was three." Lina replied.

"Oh, so he's adopted?"

"Yes, but that doesn't make any difference!" Gourry interrupted. "Now are we going to find out about this key so that we can rescue him or not?"

"Just be patient, Gourry." Pestis tried to comfort his friend. "Don't get so worked up-"

"Hey; I don't want to hear _anyone_ picking on Gourry." Zelgadis snapped. "I'd like to see _you_ be patient if _your _son were in danger."

"I don't have a son." Pestis replied. "Gourry has one, and while he's not here, he's still alive and assumed to be well. I can only _wish_ I had a son, okay?!"

"Oh, poor you." Zelgadis deadpanned. "You know, there are also people who-"

"Boys! Let's not fight here! Everything will be alright!" Amelia was quick to jump in, grabbing Zelgadis' arm.

"I was just defending Gourry." Zelgadis huffed. "I was trying to make a point-"

"Please just drop it, Zelgadis. We have much more important things to discuss."

"I _know_ that, Amelia! But I didn't want Pestis to think that-"

"_Drop it_, Zelgadis."

"I will if _you_ will, Amelia."

Lina inched her chair a little closer to Gourry. "...and to think that they've been doing so well, too..."

Gourry sighed and placed a hand on Lina's shoulder, though he turned back to the high priest. "I apologize for getting so worked up. Please, for my son's sake, help us find this Key... okay?"

"I would readily..." The high priest began. "...but..."

"But what?" Lina demanded. "I want to know! Is it because it's precious a secret for us to be trusted with? You think we're untrustworthy people?! Don't be a coward- say it to our faces!"

"I _would_ tell you," the high priest began again. "but the unfortunate fact is that no literature I have ever consulted has ever had any information regarding the vessel you seek. I've never heard anything about this so-called 'Key of the Aqualord.' I'm sorry, but I just don't know."

The room was deathly quiet for a moment.

"Y-you.." Pestis spluttered, unable to fully comprehend what he's just heard. "You don't know _anything _about the Key of the Aqualord?!"

The high priest shook his head.

"I apologise for disappointing you after you've come all this way, but... there is no information here for you."

* * *

Lina and Gourry were finishing scarfing down breakfast as the party began to regroup. They had been more than shocked to find that the Temple of the Aqualord knew nothing about the Key, and were trying to brainstorm options for further action.

"Azarel may not know that the Temple doesn't have the information." Pestis murmured.

"But what if she already knows? What then?" Zelgadis asked. "If Azarel had already visited the temple, then..."

"But we haven't had any visitors in the past few days." Shizuri interrupted. "You guys are the first."

"Azarel is stealthy. It's possible that you wouldn't have known about a sneak-entrance-"

"Do you really think we're dumb enough to let some kid break into our temple without us even knowing-?!"

"Calm down, Shizuri." The high priest cut her off. "We are dealing with a very powerful demon here. I've gone back and checked the literature- I knew that I'd read the name 'Azarel' somewhere before. She is described by Aqualord Ragradia as being the killer of many dragons during the Great War. In fact, by the number of recorded dragon casualties caused, this Azarel is listed as the second highest."

"Next to Xellos, right?" Lina twirled a fork in her fingers,

"Yes; how did you-?"

"Just a hunch." Lina responded.

"It was purportedly some sort of morbid contest between the two to see which one could kill more dragons. Death was merely a game to them, and each individual life only one more point on a scoreboard." The high priest's voice was grave. "You mustn't let yourselves become the victims of this cold-blooded killer."

"And Xellos beat Azarel in the end, huh? Ouch. I guess that stung her just a little." Lina commented.

"She probably didn't have the time to mourn her loss. Pestis told us that she had been sealed away with Pathosmaster right at the end of the war, correct?" Zelgadis mused.

"That's right." Pestis nodded.

"Wait, wait, wait! Who is this Pathosmaster person all of a sudden?" Shizuri demanded.

"Dead now. Not important." Lina stated curtly with a wave of her hand. "Don't mention him again. Now, about whether or not Azarel knows about the temple and the information..."

"Yes; it seems likely that Azarel might have another plan, if an appearance hasn't been made at the temple." Pestis replied. "There must be something else in Ti Toh that Azarel is after."

"She did mention to us that she and Enrique were going to meet a particular person in Ti Toh... I'm not sure who it might be, but it might be someone who knows more about this Key than we do." Amelia suggested.

"Who was that guy you mentioned earlier? The 'Knight of the Aqualord'- do you think it could be him?" Zelgadis asked.

Shizuri gasped. "Lyos? But he wouldn't know anything about the Key of the Aqualord! ...would he?"

"He has something none of us have, though." Lina responded, still twirling her fork around. "He has the power of the Aqualord himself. Maybe Azarel plans to use that power as some sort of homing device..."

"Y-you mean using Lyos as a guide to help her find the Key?!" Gourry stammered.

"Bingo." Lina nodded.

"If that's the case, then Mister Lyos is in danger!" Amelia jumped up from her chair.

"Sit down." Zelgadis tugged on her coat. "He's in the same danger that Zara is in- Azarel wants him, but needs him alive for her purposes. She's not going to kill him."

"But, even so, we need to make sure that Azarel _doesn't_ get to Lyos in the first place, right?" Pestis asked.

"Unless it's already too late for that." Zelgadis shrugged.

"There's never such a thing as too late!" Amelia jumped up again. "We must go out and search for Mister Lyos before he ends up in Miss Azarel's clutches!"

"_You guys_ can do that." Lina said, placing her fork down and leaning back in her chair. "I'm not in the mood to climb that hill again. I'm staying here."

"There are beds in the temple's infirmary." Shizuri mentioned. "If you'd like to rest, you're welcome to."

"A nice warm bed sounds perfect right about now; thank you." Lina leaned on Gourry's shoulder.

"And you getting some extra rest sounds perfect too." Gourry responded, affectionately placing a hand on Lina's head.

"Lyos typically visits the marketplace in the mornings... perhaps not every day, but there's at least a good chance that he might be there now." Shizuri mentioned.

"And a busy marketplace would be the perfect location for Azarel to target him." Zelgadis added. "She's clearly fond of using trickery instead of force- in that case it wouldn't look like anything out of the ordinary was happening, and the commotion of the marketplace would hide what was going on."

"Then the market is where we need to go." Amelia declared in agreement. "Zelgadis and I can search the northern end, and Mister Gourry, Mister Pestis, and Miss Shizuri can take the southern end."

"Are you sure about that, Amelia?" Lina asked curiously.

"Sure about what?"

"N-nothing... I guess it's a fine plan..." The sorceress murmured quickly. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Zelgadis sighed. "We're going to need it."

* * *

Lyos was glad to see that, despite the days of strange weather, the crowd at the market had not at all diminished.

People were still coming and going through the streets- carts pulled by donkeys carried boxes of goods to be bought and sold. Fresh produce was still available; though the cold had killed off much of the growing plants. Bread and other baked goods were in high demand, and salted or pickled foods even moreso- since no one knew how long this strange weather might persist for.

Children ran through the streets with laughter and excitement, still in awe of the thin layer of snow covering the ground. Most of it was watery now; it turned to a dirty, slushy mixture by day and then froze again by night, but most of the city's inhabitants had never seen snow before. Kunan was a tropical country that never got snow- there was no winter, simply a dry and rainy season. This strange storm that had lasted for over a week now was the talk of the town... at least a hundred rumors had cropped up about the origins of the odd weather. Some were sensible, others bizarre and dangerous. Those couldn't be true, could they? There had to be a reasonable explanation, hadn't there...?

Lyos sighed to himself as he dodged children and carts. All he needed today was some bread- he had enough salted fish to last several months if the need arose- but he wanted something extra. Salted fish got very old, very fast. A certain fruit-seller also kept bees and sold the honey when he could get it, and Lyos was hoping to buy a jar of that, if it was available. Honey added to a warm cup of tea was just what was needed for a cold day like today.

"Lyos!" The man greeted him warmly, recognizing one of his repeat customers. "How are you today?"

"Tired of salted fish." Lyos shrugged. "But fine. D'you have any honey today?"

"I do, at least for now." the man sighed. "The bees don't appear to have been affected much by the weather, but the flowers certainly have. It'll only be a matter of time before there aren't any left, and then..."

"Damn." Lyos muttered under his breath. "I don't understand what could have caused this weather! It was sweltering just two weeks ago!"

"Hey- you're the only one who saw it coming. We should've listened to that magic-y sword of yours."

"But I didn't know what was going to happen! The fact that the Banisher stopped working a few weeks prior to this storm didn't make much difference. We could never've known what kinda trouble it was predicting anyhow."

"I suppose you're right..." The man sighed, and began rummaging through his wares. "How much honey did you want?"

The two exchanged money and goods with a bit of light conversation thrown in, and Lyos waved goodbye as he continued through the market. "Thanks! Good luck with your bees!"

"Thank you! Good luck with your sword!" The man waved again.

Lyos sighed. Just a few weeks before the strange storm had arrived, the Banisher had stopped responding to him- no matter what he tried, the weapon didn't work. He could no longer call forth the power of the Aqualord using his favoured weapon...

And, while he wouldn't admit it, he was a little scared.

He was so enveloped in his thoughts, he wasn't looking where he was going- a dangerous activity in such a crowded market. Without any warning, he collided with another person moving in the opposite direction. Both of them fell to the ground, the jars of honey rolling over the cobblestones of the street and settling in a pile of dark, slushy snow.

"H-hey! Watch where you're going, will ya?!" Lyos yelled, a bit hypocritical considering the fact that _he_ hadn't been paying attention to where he was going, but it was easier to save face that way.

"Oh my gosh; I am _so_ sorry!"

The voice took Lyos off-guard, though not as much as who it belonged to. It was a beautiful feminine voice, and quite fitting for the young woman in possession of it. She was tall but petite, and had a small pair of glasses perched on the end of her thin nose. On top of that, her clothing was suspiciously immodest for the weather... though Lyos certainly wasn't going to complain!

"I-it's alright..." he stammered, his face reddening as he grabbed the jars he'd just purchased. "Really, don't worry about it. I should've been paying attention too. My apologies."

The young woman smiled a sweet, sincere-looking smile as she removed the pink flower barrette from her hair and began fixing the braid of dark curls.

"Say, haven't I seen your face around somewhere?"

"Huh?" Lyos was a little surprised by the question. He had never met this girl before, he was quite sure of it. "I don't think we've met before."

"Yes, but you..." She seemed to think it over for a moment before clapping her hands in realization. "Oh! That's it! You wouldn't happen to be... the Knight of the Aqualord, Lyos... would you?"

"H-how did you know that?!"

The girl's smile looked like one of amusement. "My brothers have heard of you." she replied. "I have two little brothers that are really into mythology, and they just go on and on... they've heard tales of your exploits and victories against Mazoku... Oh, what they wouldn't give to meet you! They're such big fans of yours!"

"...I have fans...?" Lyos stammered. "-I mean, of course! I understand; your brothers have good taste!"

The girl giggled. "They seem to; yes. The three of us are actually staying at a bed and breakfast a few blocks from here. If you'd like to meet them..." She stopped suddenly and turned away. "Oh, what am I saying? You're probably busy! Forget I said anything!"

"H-hey wait! No!" Lyos reached out and grabbed her by the arm. She turned back to look at him in surprise, and he let go of her arm quickly, his face growing red. "Where did you say this bed and breakfast is? I'm not doing anything in particular this morning... and a good celebrity should always have time for their fans, right?"

"You mean you'd really come and visit them? It's not too much trouble?" The young woman looked like she might faint. "Oh, you have no idea how much this would mean to them! Really!"

"Don't mention it." Lyos chuckled haughtily. "Consider it an apology for bumping into you just now."

The girl grinned. "Alright, I'll accept that. My name is Azarel- follow me!"

* * *

(A/N: The market scene… dear, oh dear… I'm surprised that I was able to write that in such a positive light. I remember writing that particular scene at night in my hotel room… just that afternoon I'd had an anxiety attack in the middle of a market in Cairo, Egypt, and wasn't in a very stable mental state. Writing helped me calm down, and somehow I think my experience got translated into the market scene. It was sort of an idealistic kind of writing I think- what I believe the marketplace might have been like without the honking of car and motorbike horns that triggered my attack. Perhaps, if not more peaceful, then at least less noisy. And maybe not as hot… ah…)


	11. To The Letter

Hello everyone! As per the usual disclaimer, I don't own anything- I'm just a fan writing some fiction! Please enjoy!

* * *

**11- To The Letter****  
**

"Here you go. This is the shortest of the books Lorelei loaned me." Zara presented Enrique with a novel that still seemed pretty thick by the young Mazoku's standards, but he wasn't going to argue with Zara.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Totally! Now, you told me that you knew a few letters, right?"

"Eh; not really..."

"Alright, then! Instead of learning the whole alphabet at once… how about we start with vowels?"  
Enrique blinked. "...what are those?"

"They're a type of letter, silly!" Zara laughed.

"...there are _types_ of letters?!" Enrique put a hand on his head to steady himself. "Suddenly I'm not so sure about this..."

"No, no- it's easy. There are only five vowels; well, six sometimes."

"_Sometimes_?!"

"Don't worry so much! It's not that difficult!"

Zara spent the next several minutes teaching Enrique the different letter and their sounds. The teacher found it unbelievable how fast his student caught on- Enrique really was much brighter than he gave himself credit for, it seemed.

"So… those are the vowels… and these are the consonants… and that's it?" Enrique asked finally.

"Yes, that's right." Zara nodded. "Even if you don't quite remember all the sounds they make yet, you'll catch on faster if you jump right in. Should I read a passage, and then we can go through it together?"

"Okay..." Enrique looked like he were trying to slide down in his seat, as though he was planning to slip away under the table when Zara wasn't looking. His friend grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back up, then began reading- just the first two sentences.

Enrique seemed a little overwhelmed, so Zara took the piece of paper and wrote down the first two words on it.

_IN MY_

"These are good to start with." Zara said. "Every word must have at least one vowel and one consonant. So the shortest words are only two letters. Er... well... except for, like, _one_ exception. But that's easy to remember, I promise. Why don't you sound out these words?"

"Well, the first one is… innnnn" Enrique went through the sounds slowly. "And the second is mm…mmy."

"Very good! You get the idea, right? Can you write the words yourself?"

Enrique nodded and copied the words, a little sloppily, but still an improvement from his earlier writing.

"Perfect! That looks great!" Zara clapped his hands. "You're getting really good at this!"

Enrique followed instructions, and they continued through the words until they'd completed the entire first sentence. It was slow going, but Enrique had finally caught on, and was beginning to be able to sound out short words with the key of letters that he'd written down. Finally, Zara read the sentence once more aloud, tracing the line of text with his finger, and asking Enrique to read it with him the second time.

"..._advice... that... I've... been... t-turning... over... in... my... mind... ever... since."_ Enrique repeated, and then smiled. "Hey! It isn't so hard once you get the hang of it!"

"See? I told you that you could do it!" Zara chimed. "I've helped some younger kids in my hometown when they were learning to read... and it usually took them a lot longer to remember some of these letters- we'd study the alphabet and simple words for weeks before we ever tried to read any actual books. You, on the other hand, have caught on really quickly. You're really smart, Enrique!"

"S-smart...?" Enrique blushed. "You really think so? Like, for real? Because no one's ever called me smart in my whole life, so I figured that I must be pretty dumb, y'know? 'Cause I can't talk all fancy like Azarel and you do, and I'm not really good at doing much besides following orders, and... well..."

"A extensive vocabulary and grasp of language comes with reading." Zara replied. "And gaining experience through reading and absorbing knowledge will help you to gain more skills. You've got the capacity all right- it's just the opportunity that you were missing."

The two continued to make their way through the book, reaching only the second page after over an hour's work. This particular novel had a lot more big words than Zara had expected, and he constantly had to stop and explain what a certain word meant. Enrique, however, seemed more and more eager to learn with every word that he added to his vocabulary. Zara continued to read, stopping at every breaking point in a sentence to repeat the bit he'd just read with Enrique following along.

"_If personality is an unbroken series of successful gestures_,"

"If... personality... is... an... unbroken... series... of... sus-suc-successful... ge-gestures..."

"_then there was something gorgeous about him_,"

"...then... there... was... something... gorgeous... about... him..." Enrique stopped and found himself staring inextricably at his reading partner. Zara finally noticed after a moment, and looked over at his friend with curiosity.

"Huh? Is something wrong?"

"Wha? O-oh! No! Of course not!" Enrique snapped his attention back to the book, rather red-faced. "I was just.. uh... I mean... I was thinking about how you have such a good girlfriend, that's all. Lorelei must love you an awful lot to let you borrow such a good book."

"You think it's good already?" Zara laughed. "We haven't even gotten to page 3- nothing's happened yet! But, I suppose it has an awfully intriguing introduction. It makes you want to read more, right?"

Enrique nodded. "I just... I don't know how long it'll take Azarel to get back. What if Az walks in here and finds you teaching me...?"

"Don't worry about that! I won't let you get in trouble, I promise." Zara stated firmly.

Enrique sighed. "...thank you, Zara... for everything. You've been... such a good friend..."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Zara enthused. "Believe me, it makes me happy just to be able to help you! So why don't we continue on and get to where the action is? Lorelei wouldn't have recommended this book to me unless at least two or three people meet a violent end. Let's see who they are, shall we?"  
Enrique could only nod in reply.

* * *

"Azarel, huh? Sure is a pretty name..." Lyos murmured as he followed the young woman through the marketplace.

"It's actually meant to be a boy's name." Azarel replied. "But I think that I wear it very beautifully."

"You do, you do!"

Azarel giggled. "Oh, stop it, Mister Lyos! I'm flattered! Come on- let's hurry! I don't want to leave my brothers waiting long!"

She began running, looking back every few steps to make sure that Lyos was still following. He kept up rather well, given the crowded market, and never lost sight of her...

...that is, until someone grabbed his arm and tugged him into nearby side-street. Lyos opened his mouth to yell, but a powerful hand was shoved over it, making calling for help impossible. He could only struggle against his captor's grip- not that it did any good. A man that strong couldn't possibly be human.

Lyos was dragged an indiscernible distance- kicking and struggling all the way- before his captor finally released him in a narrow alley. Shaking with rage, Lyos pulled from the man's grip to finally get a glimpse of the person who'd pulled him halfway through town.

"What the _hell _d'you think you're doing?! What do you want from me?!"

"Hmph. You ought to be a bit more grateful to the person who likely just saved your life." Lyos' captor was a tall man, fairly young at that, who looked far too lanky to have overpowered his heavily-muscled captive. He couldn't be human, Lyos was sure of it.

"Saved my life?! I was just walking through the marketplace! I'd bumped into that girl there, and she was gonna introduce me to her brothers. She said that they were big fans of mine, and-"

"The girl's name was Azarel, right?"

Lyos blinked. "H-huh? How'd you know?

"Some Knight of the Aqualord you are," the man sniffed indignantly. "if you can't even tell a deadly Mazoku from a normal girl."

"_What_?!"

"That Mazoku," the man continued. "is highly dangerous and deceptive. Azarel can take any form she likes and uses that to trick people. She kidnapped my best friend's son, and is trying to find a powerful relic that has the ability to waken a Demon Lord who has been sleeping for over a thousand years- and to find that relic, she needs _you_! One of the 'brothers' she mentioned was probably my friend's son. She was going to use him and her other captives as a trap to lure you in and use you for her evil plans."

"...impossible!" Lyos ground his teeth in anger. "That sounds pretty far-fetched! How do I know you're not spouting some sort of nonsense in order to trap me like you're saying that girl was?!"

"I give you my word." the man responded, pulling a small insignia from the strap of the bag around his shoulder. "on behalf of the royal family of the Kingdom of Seyruun."

Lyos gasped, recognizing it immediately. "Th-the official seal? But how did you...? You must have stolen it! That has to be it! I knew I couldn't trust you! Only royalty of Seyruun has that seal!"

"Of course, you idiot! I'm a part of the royal court! You really are dense, aren't you?"

Lyos stiffened and stepped back, his blood boiling. "_You _calling _me_ dense? I can call your bluff, you liar! I actually _know_ the princess of Seyruun- and she knows me too!"

"Duh, Amelia knows you! Without her help, I never would have known who you were... though she never told me that you were so rude!"

The conversation stopped altogether for a moment, as Lyos began to realize that the man might be telling the truth. If he knew Amelia, then...

"Wait... so you're not-"

"Hey! Zelgadis!"

A voice that Lyos had unwittingly conjured in his mind just moments before rang out through the alleyway, and the bounding figure of Seyruun's princess descended upon the two.

"Why did you run off? I've been looking all over for yo- oh! Mister Lyos!"

Amelia's exuberance was overwhelming, and Lyos could do little save for shaking her hand when she grabbed ahold of his. "It' so good to see you again, Mister Lyos! So you've met Zelgadis already, right?"

Figuring that she was talking about the man who'd dragged him across town, Lyos nodded. "I uh didn't catch his name, though. Zelgadis, you said?"

"That's right!" Amelia chimed.

"So... what is he; your brother or something? He looks nothing like you-"

"He's my husband, silly!" Amelia tossed her arms around Zelgadis, who kept his cold gaze fixed on Lyos.

"I tried to tell him that, but he wouldn't believe me. Clearly I must have been lying." Zelgadis quipped.

"No one would trust you the way you acted!" Lyos defended. "Amelia, he grabbed me by one arm and dragged me through the marketplace! I thought he was trying to kidnap me or something, then started spouting some crazy-sounding story about how he was some sort of prince-"

"Oh, _really_?" Amelia asked with a smirk. "So you _can _be a prince when it suits you, hmm?"

"Those were not my words- and that's not important now! He was practically in Azarel's clutches! We don't want to advertise to her that we're on her trail, do we?"

"So... you actually _saw_ Azarel?" Amelia pulled away from Zelgadis slightly, grabbing onto his hand instead.

"Yes, but she didn't look like the little kid we saw before. She was an attractive young woman..." The chimera glared at Lyos. "...perfect for seducing our friend over here. This is what happens when you let hormones get in the way of clear thinking."

Lyos looked ready to fight Zelgadis right then and there. "That's not what happened at all! At least hear the other side of the story before going off and making bogus accusations!"

Zelgadis just sniffed disdainfully in reply. Amelia, meanwhile, tugged at his arm.

"We need to find the others and get to the temple. Miss Azarel will clearly be looking for Mister Lyos now, and we can't let her find us..."

"You're right, Amelia." Zelgadis sighed and tightened his grip on her hand. "Lina's not going to be very happy that we didn't see Zara, but there's nothing we can do about it now. Lyos, I'm sorry to pull you out of the blue like this, but we need you to accompany us to the Temple of the Aqualord, and- are you even paying attention?"

"I am paying attention. I'm just confused." Lyos crossed his arms. "I still don't really understand what's going on, but if you want me to go to the temple, I guess I can go with you..."

"Hey! Amelia! Zelgadis! I found you!"

Lyos flinched. He recognized that voice, and it was the one person he really didn't need to see.

"Mister Gourry!" Amelia exclaimed, running up to her companion. Pestis and Shizuri were following behind him, though both were quiet as they watched the scene unfolding. "We found Mister Lyos too! Miss Azarel is here in Ti Toh after all, and we need to hurry back to the temple, or else-"

"What about Zara?" Gourry interrupted, and then turned to Lyos. "Do you know where he is? Have you at least seen him?"

Lyos scowled. "Way to be friendly after we haven't seen each other for years. I don't even get a 'hello, how are you?"

Gourry shrunk back a little. "S-sorry..."

"_Leave him alone_!" Zelgadis snapped. "You wouldn't have the patience for customary salutations either if you were in his situation!" He turned back to Gourry again. "Unfortunately we haven't seen Zara- though apparently Azarel spoke ambiguously about him, so we do have reason to believe that he's safely here in Ti Toh."

Gourry ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "What am I supposed to tell Lina? I really don't want to have to deliver bad news to her- she's already in such a fragile state..."

"Lina? Fragile? Surely you must be joking!" Pestis jumped in. "Besides; she probably will at least be overjoyed to hear that Zara is here in the same city. That ought to alleviate at least some of her worries."

"I suppose..." Gourry shifted uncomfortably.

"H-hey! What's wrong with Lina? Where is she?" Lyos broke in.

"She's at the Temple of the Aqualord right now." Shizuri spoke. "That's where we need to be too. Sorry to suddenly drag you off like this Lyos, but, as the Knight of the Aqualord, you're too important- both to us and the Mazoku."

"Yeah, that has already been explained to me." Lyos sighed. "Let's go ahead and get out of here, then. We're not accomplishing anything by standing around talking."

"Maybe you guys should go on ahead and I can stay in town to search for Zara some more..." Gourry suggested.

"Why are you so obsessed with this 'Zara' person?" Lyos demanded impatiently.

"Zara is his _son_, genius." Zelgadis interrupted, dragging Lyos away from Gourry. "You really don't know how to put two and two together, do you?"

Lyos paled. "...oh. I see. Couldn't someone have said that in the beginning?"

"We'll explain everything back at the temple, don't worry." Shizuri assured him. But right now... I don't want to hang around to meet this Mazoku that I've heard so much about." She then turned to Gourry. "Please come with us. I know that you're worried about your son, but right now it doesn't sound like running all over town searching is the wisest course of action."

Gourry sighed sadly. "Alright; fine... but Lina isn't going to be very happy about this..."

* * *

"_She laughed again as if she said something very witty_,"

"She... laug-g-g-hed... again... as if... she said... some-thing... very... witt-t-y..."

"_and held my hand for a moment, looking up into my face_,"

"...and... held... my hand... for a... moment... lo-ooking... up into... my... face..."

"_promising that there was no one else in the world she so much wanted to see_."

"...promising... that there... was no one... else... in the... wo-world... she so... much... wanted... to..." Enrique paused for a moment and frowned. "Wait- didn't he say that she was, like, his second-cousin-once-removed?"

"And the fact that she's already married to his friend isn't worth mentioning either?" Zara responded curtly. Enrique seemed to stiffen, and Zara laughed. "Lorelei told me that this book is full of drama and love triangles- knowing her, I'm willing to bet that not one of them ends happily."

"That's depressing. I want a happy ending." Enrique pouted. "I like the main character already. He's funny."

"He's also good at describing things- here, let's look at this." Zara continued on to the next line, tugging on the sleeve of Enrique's coat to get his attention. "It says, _This was a way she had_... It seems like the hand-holding scene isn't so much of a romantic encounter as it is a description of the very nature of this girl's character. I'm thinking that he's saying that she treats _everyone_ like this, and that is supposed to help the reader get to know her a little better."

Enrique blinked curiously. "You got all of that information just from that one sentence?"

"Well, of course." Zara chuckled. "Reading and gaining information from what you read isn't a passive activity. You have to take an active role in processing and analyzing the information that is given to you so that you can get more out of it. When you read, you get out what you put in."

"So... even if you can just read the words... you won't learn anything unless you're putting effort into understanding what it means?" Enrique asked timidly.

"Exactly."

Enrique gave a sigh and leaned back in his chair. "Gee... I always thought that reading was such a simple thing... that if I could just understand the words, then I could learn things and be smart. I never knew that it took all this... this _thinking_."

Zara frowned. "Is that bad?"

"No! I love it!" Enrique banged his hands on the table. "This is the most amazing thing I've ever discovered! Reading isn't just reading, it's thinking and reacting, and that's what makes people who read so smart! I've never understood it before, but now everything makes sense!" The boy clapped his hands together excitedly. "If practice makes perfect, and reading gives you practice thinking, then the more you read and think, the smarter you'll become! That's the secret behind reading!"

Zara couldn't help but smile. "Do you realize... how many people can read, and yet don't understand what you just told me? Usually it takes years and years of learning to read before they're old enough to truly comprehend this... I told you that you're really smart, Enrique!"

Enrique blushed madly and buried his face in the book. "You... should stop telling me that, y'know. I'm not used to it. I don't know how to respond. Maybe if I thought it was actually true, I might be a bit more accepting; y'know? But I just... I've never-"

The door slammed open and a blast of cold air blew the papers and pencils across the table. Enrique dropped the book and shoved it off the table as well.

"H-hey, Azarel! What's going on? We were just sitting here and, uh... well... we were..."

"I was reading a book to Enrique." Zara replied calmly, walking over to where the book and the pile of papers were. He set the book back on the table and carefully folded up the pieces of paper so that it was impossible to see what was written on them.

Though it didn't seem like Azarel cared at all.

"Boys, you need to put away your cute little toys and help me regroup. It seems like someone is out to sabotage our mission... and I'm pretty sure that I know who it is."

"What? Who would do that?" Zara gasped, pulling the book and papers closer.

"Pathosmaster." Azarel sniffed indignantly. "I'll be willing to bet that he's searching for the Key of the Aqualord too. There's nothing he won't do to accomplish his goals- he's ruthless to a fault, even for a Mazoku. He hates my guts, and I gladly return the favour."

Enrique was tossing confused glances back and forth, but while Azarel was speaking calmly, Zara had turned very pale.

"Th-that's impossible. It can't be Pathosmaster. Lina killed him."

"Your precious Lina killed _Vireas_." Azarel responded. "He was an idiot and didn't deserve to be Pathosmaster in the first place. But his successor, on the other hand... the one who sealed me away..."

"Successor...?" Zara breathed.

"Sealed you away? What are you talking about?" Enrique asked confusedly.

Azarel's countenance suddenly jumped back to that of amiable cordiality. "Oh, it's nothing! I'm afraid that you must put away your books and stuff, boys; we have planning to do! Chop-chop!"

Zara and Enrique glanced at each other and then back at Azarel.

"...okay, then..." Zara murmured, bunching up the papers that he was holding and making a run for the staircase in order to put the book away. After he was out of sight, Azarel placed a hand on Enrique's shoulder, causing the boy to jump.

"What were you and Zara doing while I was away?"

"Wh-what?! It was just like he told you! He was reading me a book! That's all, I promise!"

A sly smile spread over Azarel's lips. "...lying now too, are we? I'll admit that I'm proud of you, but I'm not the one you'll want to tell lies to... not that it matters, of course. You're easy to read."

"What does that mean?!"

"It means that I'm proud of you!" Azarel affectionately slipped an arm around Enrique's shoulder. "You're doing well. Just a few months ago, I'd have thought that there wasn't any hope for a lonely rogue Mazoku like you."

"Then why did you take me in?" Enrique's eyes narrowed in distrust.

"Because I saw your potential." Azarel quipped, giving him a pat on the cheek. "Your fervent emotions give you a great potential for hatred. Hatred leads to destruction. Destruction is inherently Mazoku. And yet... so few Mazoku are capable of true hatred. That's why you're so special."

Enrique shook his head slowly. "What…? I... don't understand..."

Azarel smiled. "You will. And when you do, tell me. I want to hear your take on it. _Then,_ you will understand why I chose you- and why sweet little Zara is far more important to our plan than meets the eye."

Enrique took a step back. "Wh-what... are you going to do to him...?"

Azarel just grinned with a dismissive shake of the head. "Don't trouble yourself over it. Besides, right now, I need to schedule a meeting with someone very important..."

* * *

(A/N: What's that we learned the vowels with? AEIOU and sometimes Y? Yeah… anybody else love the book they're reading? The new movie was really good too, but the book is just… oh man… I need to read it again. Hah…)


	12. Cut to the Chase

Hello everyone! We've made it to 12 chapters- yay! If you've read this far, thank-you-thank-you! As always, I don't own anything. I'm just a fan writing some fiction. Please enjoy!

* * *

**12- Cut To The Chase****  
**

"You brought back this brat, but you couldn't get me back my little boy? What kind of game are you guys playing?"

Lina was awake and in the library when the group returned to the Temple. She was joking; the smile that she gave Lyos made that clear.

"Hey, if you're so displeased, maybe you should've gone out to the town yourself." Lyos sniffed disdainfully.

"Sorry, but I think I'm fine here." Lina waved one hand, setting her book aside. "The library has far too many interesting things to read."

"I thought you said that you were going to rest." Gourry asked, sitting down next to her.

"I tried, but I couldn't seem to get to sleep. The High Priest told me that I could spend some time in the library. I like libraries, so I decided that it was a better idea."

"Well, we didn't see Zara, but we saw Azarel, and she mentioned Zara... we think." Zelgadis offered. "If Lyos can be trusted, it's likely that Zara is here in Ti Toh."

"If Lyos can be trusted?!" Lyos repeated angrily, shoving his way to sit on the other side of Lina. The sorceress looked a little bothered, but Gourry didn't seem to mind. "Azarel said that she had a pair of 'brothers' who were staying with her at a bed-and-breakfast near the market."

"Enrique and Zara..." Lina breathed. "So she's referring to him as her _brother_ now? That's cheap! The only people who could ever call Zara their brother aren't even born yet!"

"It seems that Azarel is assembling a makeshift family." Pestis mused. "Which strikes me as a little odd... that's not Azarel's style."

"It's not?" Amelia asked.

"Absolutely not. Azarel never held any respect for the concept of family. There must be some sort of convoluted scheme going on."

"I figured. 'Convoluted scheme' sounds more Azarel's style." Lina sighed. "But if that's the case, then I can't figure out what she need Zara for. There's nothing about him that could possibly help her obtain the Key of the Aqualord."

"What is this Key of the Aqualord that everyone keeps talking about?" Lyos demanded. "And what does it have to do with me?!"

"What does it have to do with you? You're the Knight of the Aqualord." Zelgadis responded. "It has everything to do with you."

"Let's not be so quick to make assumptions." Shizuri interrupted. "Lyos, do you have the Banisher?"

"Yes, I have it, but..." Lyos retrieved the sword from a sheath that he had over one shoulder.

"Wow! That's such a small sword! It's kind of like a knife!" Pestis exclaimed, hovering over the sword curiously.

"It's not supposed to be this small." Lyos yanked it away from the professor. "At least, not when I wield it. The small sword grows into a magical blade in response to my power. But lately... I haven't been able to use it. It seems like it's broken."

"What?! Broken? How long has it been that way?" Shizuri demanded.

"A few weeks now-"

"And you didn't come to us at the temple?"

"No, I..." Lyos stammered. "I didn't think... I mean... I didn't want to..."

"You didn't want to seem weak." Lina finished for him

"What?!" Lyos turned to Lina with such fierceness in his gaze that Gourry put an arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Lyos noted the gesture, but it only made him angrier.

"Why should I be afraid of seeming weak?! It's the sword's problem, not mine! It's got nothing to do with _me_!"

"It's got everything to do with you." Lina repeated. With Gourry's protection, she was invincible. She could say whatever she wanted. "You are the one that can call upon the power of the Aqualord. The Banisher uses that power. If somehow the flow of power from you to your sword is interrupted, then-"

"That's not it! It's not me! I've made sure of it!" Lyos replied fervently. "Don't you think that was the first thing that came to my mind? Don't you think I was terrified that I'd lost my ability to call upon the god's power? I tried on my own to summon the Aqualord's power, and succeeded. Then, when I tried it with the Banisher, it didn't work. It's not my lack of power, it's the Banisher's lack of response to that power."

"You called upon the power of the Aqualord without using the Banisher?" Shizuri gasped.

"Yeah, and destroyed one of my good daggers in the process." Lyos sighed. "I have plenty of other weapons, but none that can hold the Aqualord's power the way the Banisher does. If I try to summon that power to an ordinary weapon, it breaks."

"I understand that." Lina commented. "It's just like Gourry with magical swords. He wields a replica of the Sword of Light right now... but when he didn't have a magical sword, he went through regular swords like toothpicks. His skills require something more powerful, that can stand up to his swordsmanship skills."

"It's not the same thing." Lyos huffed, indignant at the thought of having his divine power compared to simple swordsmanship.

"It sounds a lot like the same thing." Gourry offered innocently. "I know you don't like me very much, but you don't have to treat me like I have some sort of disease. We should be friends- we both wield very special swords, right?"

Lyos turned away. "Didn't Lina say that yours was a replica? I wield the real thing. You're nothing but a phony."

"Hey now!" Lina growled. "Gourry's _phony_ sword actually works- which is more than we can say about your _real thing_, right?"

"You guys, please!" Shizuri interjected. "This is not the time or place for this sort of argument! We've got to figure out what we're going to do!"

"She's right." Zelgadis agreed. "Azarel is going to be very upset that she lost Lyos. She won't give up so easily."

"We can't let her get to Mister Lyos, though." Amelia sighed. "We may have no choice but to fight her..."

"No. There must be some other way." Pestis interrupted. "Azarel doesn't fight fair- we have to avoid initiating a fight at all costs."

"And just let her do as she pleases?" Amelia gasped.

"Doing nothing would also be inviting _her _to initiate a fight." Zelgadis added. "If she really fights dirty like you say, we'd have little chance of gaining the upper-hand in a fight that she starts. We have to be the ones to make the first move."

"But if that first move is not a smart move, we have little chance of gaining the upper-hand anyway." Lina moved Gourry's arm from around her and stood up, returning the book she'd been reading to the shelf. "We need to think it through first."

"There doesn't seem to be a lot of time to think things through right now!" Lyos jumped to his feet as well.

"The stakes are pretty high here, Lyos. I don't think we can afford not to think things through." Lina shot back.

"It seems to me like we're sort of going about this the wrong way..." Gourry murmured. The whole group turned to him.

"Care to enlighten us on your thought processes, Gourry?" Lina asked.

"Well... I mean... Azarel is after Lyos in order to get the Key, right? So if Lyos stays here at the temple, we're all sitting ducks."

"He does have a good point." Amelia nodded.

"But... if Azarel only wants Lyos for the purpose of finding the key, then if we were to begin using Lyos to search for the key instead, then we-"

"H-hey! No one is going to be using me for anything!" Lyos yelled.

"Please, just hear me out!" Gourry begged. "I haven't had a good idea like this before!"

"Let him talk, Lyos." Lina demanded.

Lyos scowled, but was silent, so Gourry continued anyway.

"So, uh, if we start searching for the Key instead, Azarel will certainly know what we're doing, since she's a Mazoku and Mazoku know everything. And it stands to reason that, if she fought us for Lyos in the beginning, she'd have to do all the searching herself. But if she follows us and waits for us to find the Key, then all she has to do is fight us _then_, and the Key is hers. In that case, then we can lead her away from Ti Toh and back to somewhere where we have an advantage- like Seyruun or something- and so then we can initiate the fight at any time and place that we choose. It makes sense... doesn't it?"

The group was silent for a moment, everyone glancing back and forth at one another. Gourry looked around timidly, hoping that his idea wasn't too useless. Lina was the first to speak again.

"My Gourry is a genius!" she declared proudly. "That's a perfect idea!"

"It makes a lot of sense, especially considering Azarel's nature." Pestis nodded. You're good at getting into a Mazoku's head, Gourry."

"He works well under pressure." Lina responded affectionately. "Either that, or he's secretly an evil Mazoku mastermind. Gourry! Are you secretly an evil Mazoku mastermind?"

"Huh? What?" Gourry blinked confusedly.

"See, it's got to be the first one." Lina laughed.

"Are you really sure that's going to work?" Shizuri questioned.

"Well, I know Azarel better than anyone in the world." Pestis began. "And I know that this sounds exactly like the kind of plan Azarel would make- planning to follow us while we search, I mean. It won't be as simple as Gourry makes it sound, but if we play our cards right, we might be able to make it work..."

"As long as we're taking an active role in all this, I agree." Zelgadis nodded.

"Me too!" Amelia chimed. "The power of Justice will be on our side!"

"What we need to do," Pestis spoke "is search seriously for the Key. If Azarel knows that we're searching, there won't be any motivation to approach us until we've actually found it. The best thing to do would be to keep it in the back of our minds that Azarel is trailing us, but to search seriously. The faster we find the Key, the faster we can protect it."

"It might also make sense to split into groups." Lina spoke. "Azarel can't follow all of us at once."

"Won't that make us more vulnerable?" Shizuri asked.

"No, and here's why." Lina began. "Like it or not, Azarel needs us, and she needs us_ alive_. The ones that she seems to be most interested in are Lyos and Pestis- we already know for a fact that she doesn't want to kill Lyos, and I don't think she even has the power to kill Pestis. So those two are safe."

"And what about the rest of us?" Shizuri questioned.

"We're expendable- but not really." Lina replied. "Azarel can't kill Gourry or me... not if she wants to keep Zara's loyalty, that is. And she' not going to kill anyone in the presence of Lyos or Pestis, for fear that either one might turn against her. _And_, if we split up into three different groups, then it's possible that Azarel's little posse will also split up to keep an eye on all of us, and at least one of our groups will be able to catch Zara alone."

"Oooh, oooh!" Pestis waved his hand excitedly. "I call Amelia and Zelgadis! Can they be in my group?! Please-please-please let them be in my group!"

Everyone stared.

"This... this is not a grade-school field trip, Pestis." Zelgadis groaned. "Please, can we try to keep the childishness to a minimum? I have enough on my mind without having to worry about babysitting you."

"B-but I want you in my group..." Pestis whined.

"He can have them." Lyos spoke. "There's no way that I'm travelling with Zelgadis."

Zelgadis crossed his arms and sighed. "I apologize, Pestis. It's clear now that you _aren't_, in fact, the most childish person here."

"See? See?! This is why I can't deal with him!" Lyos argued.

"Calm down, Lyos. You can come with me." Shizuri offered, placing a hand on his shoulder. "There are plenty of temples dedicated to the Aqualord in some of the neighbouring countries- it might be a good idea to visit them."

"Oh hey! I have an idea too!" Amelia exclaimed. "I know that the libraries in the ancient city of Sairaag were destroyed several years ago, but Taforashia, which was established by the descendants of Sairaag, may still have some reproductions of texts from those libraries. We have a friend in Taforashia that could probably help us. What do you think, Mister Pestis?"

"I would love to accompany you to Taforashia!" Pestis exclaimed. "That would be wonderful!"

"And while you guys are doing that, Gourry and I can do some sniffing around the coast of Ralteague. We've heard various legends while travelling in those parts- perhaps some of them are worth looking into." Lina declared.

"I'll have to speak to the high priest about it," Shizuri began, "but it sounds like a good plan of action to me."

"I need to return to my home and pack some belongings. You just pulled me off the street, you know." Lyos sighed. "But I'll do anything if it means getting my Banisher back to normal."

"He's right. We also need to figure out what's happening to the Banisher. It could be important." Lina agreed. "But finding the Key and Zara comes first, and we'll keep an eye out for information about the Banisher as well."

Pestis nodded. "Good. So it's decided, then."

* * *

"Hey, Lina. Can't sleep either?"

Lina jumped. "G-Gourry! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

She gripped the handle of the temple balcony, though she then released it when she found that it was frozen. The group had decided to stay the night in Ti Toh before departing the next morning for their varied destinations, but Lina found sleep difficult. She had spent most of the journey asleep, and now suddenly it seemed like there was so much to do. It was impossible to shut down her mind.

"Sorry, sorry." Gourry waved his hands in apology. "I guess we're both just having trouble resting now that we know exactly what our plans are now."

Lina shrugged. "I suppose that's it. I kind of feel trapped right now- like I want to go ahead and start travelling."

Gourry placed a hand on her shoulder. "Do you want to take a walk?"

She grinned. "You know, if I get tired, you may have to carry me back up the hill."

"I can handle that."

In just a few minutes, Lina and Gourry had gathered some warm jackets and were exploring the town by night. The streets were empty, and the sky was filled with soft flurries that were slowly accumulating.

"...I guess it'll kind of be like old times again... just the two of us travelling together..." Gourry thought out loud as they walked. "But I'm too used to having Zara with us now. We're a family now, and it's lonely without him."

Lina nodded. "I guess I'd feel better if he was with someone we knew... like when Imia kept him over our anniversary trip, back in..." Lina paused to think. "...well, it was over a year ago! Because that was our second anniversary, and our third was a month ago..."

"Three years." Gourry chuckled. "It sounds like such a short amount of time, but it doesn't feel like it. I guess it's because of all the adventures that we've had."

"Adventures, huh? I guess so-"

"Aaaaah!"

Lina cringed. She'd seen Gourry step on that patch of ice and couldn't manage to say something before he'd slipped and toppled over.

"Oww, that hurt. Why is ice so slippery?" he groaned.

"Are you okay there?" Lina grabbed onto his hand to help him up.

"Yeah, fine... better me than you." Gourry rubbed his shoulder. "I guess I'd better watch where I'm walking from now on- huh? Lina? Where are you going? Hey, wait! Come back! Lina!"

Lina had left Gourry's side and run up a few blocks, peeking around the corner of a building. "Shhh! Did you see that?" she whispered.

"See what?" Gourry whispered in reply.

"Right when you fell- there was a man that ducked around this corner. I think... it might have been..."

"What?"

"Follow me!" Lina grabbed Gourry's arm and dragged him down the street, trying to find the figure that she'd seen just a few moments before. He stumbled as he tried to keep up without slipping over any ice again- it wasn't clear how Lina was keeping her balance, but she clearly had more important things to worry about.

"There! Down there! Near that fence- he just turned left into the alley! C'mon- we need to follow him!"

Gourry was still confused as Lina dragged him down the street and around the corner. "H-hey, Lina... what's going on? Who is that?"

"You're telling me that you don't recognize him?" Lina demanded. "That profile and gait is unmistakable!"

"I didn't see him. You think it's someone we know...?"

She smirked. "I was wondering when Xellos was going to show up. I'm just surprised that it took him 12 chapters..."

"Be careful what you say, Lina!" Gourry warned.

"Yeah, yeah... WAIT!"

The two stopped abruptly as they almost turned a corner. The figure that they'd been following was standing where the alley dead-ended, facing another figure that Lina could see, but almost didn't recognize. It was a bespectacled man, dressed in business attire as though for some unknown formal event, leaning against the brick wall as if he'd been waiting a while for a guest to arrive.

If it weren't for the pink flower clip that was pinned to the lapel of his jacket, Lina almost wouldn't have recognized him.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Xellos?

"Indeed, it has." Xellos gave a nod. "You seem to be doing well."

"Oh, I suppose. But… I've missed you, my dear friend..."

"Dear friend? That's a bit of a stretch, I think." Xellos chuckled. "I'm a little surprised that you'd call me out here, Azarel. What exactly do you want from me?"

"Always one to cut to the chase, aren't you? We've barely exchanged salutations. Clearly we're not here for a cup of tea." Azarel ran a hand through his hair smugly. "In actuality... I have a business proposition for you, Xellos."

* * *

(A/N: Aaaaand… another transition-y chapter. I don't really know why I bother that much with these author's notes at the end; it's not like I have anything of much value to say. Hah…)


	13. Business as Usual

Hello, all! As per the normal disclaimer, I don't own anything. I'm just a fan writing some fiction. Please enjoy!

* * *

**13- Business As Usual****  
**

"In actuality... I have a business proposition for you, Xellos."

"A business proposition?" It seemed as though Azarel had piqued Xellos' interest.

"Well, we are old comrades, aren't we?" Azarel walked to the other side of the alleyway as though he were circling Xellos.

"Once again, you seem to be stretching it a little. I'd say we were more like rivals, wouldn't you?"

"Rivals? Xellos, I'm hurt!" Azarel gasped, but his dismay seemed somewhat feigned. "Just a thousand years ago we were slicing our way through dragon armies like the best of friends!"

"You made it very clear that it was a competition." Xellos responded curtly. "And now you want to make it look like we were fighting together just because you lost?"

"That's not it at all!" Azarel exclaimed with more fake surprise. "If I'm offering a business proposition, I want to highlight how good we've worked before as a team! Or..." His countenance changed. "...perhaps the rumours are true, then. Instead of killing dragons, you're more interested in-"

"I highly doubt that your business proposal has anything to do with my relationship with dragons." Xellos cut him off.

"Ah, yes. Of course. My apologies- I got a little sidetracked." Azarel corrected himself, beginning to circle Xellos again. "The question I have invited you here to present you with is quite simple. I am offering you the chance to join my team, Xellos. You may refuse, of course, but... just know that I advise against it."  
There was a long pause.

"Ah... aha... ahahahahahaha! Y-you're joking, right? You must be! Join your _team_? Ahahahahahaha! What a joke! It's actually funny!"

Lina had to cover her mouth to avoid joining in with Xellos' laughter as she watched Azarel's smug expression disintegrate. This clearly wasn't the answer that he had been expecting.

"Hah... funny indeed..." Azarel murmured through clenched teeth and a forced smile. "You really have no idea what I'm after, do you Xellos? How dare you be so disrespectful to your new Hellmaster?"

Gourry elbowed Lina. "Hellmaster?" he whispered. "Didn't you kill him?"

"Shhh~!" Lina responded, covering his mouth. "Not so loud. I'm trying to listen."

"_You're_ the new Hellmaster, hmm? I'll admit, I'm a little surprised. I didn't know that you were the leader-type. You always did follow Phibrizzo around like a little dog, after all."

Azarel smirked. "Phibrizzo entrusted me with keeping up his proud tradition. I can't let him down after all the work he did. Besides, my goals are loftier than anything that Phibrizzo ever attempted- he never once thought to combine the powers of all Shabranigdo's retainers. You should feel honoured that I'm asking you to take part, Xellos."

Lina gripped the brick wall even tighter. _There's more to Azarel's plan than just the Key...? There's got to be, if she's asking Xellos for his help..._

"Combining the powers of all the retainers? They were split for a reason, you know. Is that even possible?" Xellos responded.

"I'm gathering warriors belonging to each of the remaining retainers of Shabranigdo. All of Gaav's servants were either killed or assimilated into other Mazoku's armies, and I am all that truly remains of Phibrizzo's army, but I do have a servant of Dolphin and a servant of Dynast under my control-"

"Servants?! You're talking about the misfit rogues that you've been collecting? They're not servants of anyone." Xellos laughed. "Sure, one was created by a subordinate of Lord Dolphin, but he was abandoned almost as soon as he was created. And the other... weren't you aware that Zaragio was banished from Dynast's army a long time ago? His son wouldn't have any connection to Dynast! Surely there's some other full-blooded Mazoku who could aid you even more..."

"There's more to the little half-demon than meets the eye. He's naive, but intelligent- that's the best kind of subordinate. Easy to brainwash, loyal, and highly useful. Besides..." Azarel smiled darkly. "I need _some _way to get back at Lina Inverse, don't I? It was almost as though fate delivered revenge right into my hands..."

"Revenge? Revenge for what? Killing Phibrizzo?"

Azarel shook his head. "No, that's not it! You don't understand- you _can't_ understand! Few people in the world could ever understand my hatred for that damned sorceress!" Out of breath from the outburst, Azarel stopped to gather his composure before continuing. "That's... exactly why I need the misfit rogue and the half-demon kid... so that someone will _finally_ understand... how it feels... to have so much hatred flowing through your soul..."

Lina shrunk back a bit from the wall, pressing herself against Gourry, making absolutely sure that neither of the Mazoku around the corner could see her.

"So..." Xellos eyed Azarel suspiciously. "If the two rogues you've collected fill your needs so nicely, why do you want me?"

"I need one of Beastmaster's servants." Azarel replied.

"And you choose me? You've been scraping the leftovers from the bottom of the barrel up until now, and suddenly you're after _me_?"

Lina ground her teeth, trying to peek around the corner again. "If he calls my son a 'leftover' one more time..."

"Careful, Lina. I have a feeling that you'd better stay out of this." Gourry whispered.

"Oh, you think?" she shot back.

Azarel sighed and continued. "Don't you think that sounds a bit arrogant, Xellos? I mean, I'm offering you an opportunity like no other, and you're blowing it off like it's no big deal. I chose you because I thought we were friends."

"You don't have any friends, Azarel. You're not trustworthy enough to have friends. You double-cross everyone who you're lucky enough to get close to."

"Not true!" Azarel suddenly seemed to lose his composure again. "_I'm _the one who was betrayed in the end! It was _me_!"

Xellos didn't seem to offer any sympathy. "Well, then... if that _is_ the case, then you now know how it feels to be betrayed. Perhaps this will make you a tad bit more loyal in the future... or maybe that's wishful thinking. Is it true what they say about not being able to teach an old dog new tricks...?"

"THAT'S ENOUGH, XELLOS!" Azarel snapped. "Will you join me or not?"

Xellos didn't flinch. "That all depends. What do you plan to do once you've joined together servants from all the remaining Dark Lords?"

"Simple..." Azarel responded. "...once I have them all together, it will be like having a complete piece of Shabranigdo. It's silly that the Mazoku lords have been competing all this time, when the truth is that they could be so much more powerful if they combined their strength. Together, no one can stop us... not even Pathosmaster. He'll have no choice but to grovel at my feet and beg for mercy... or be blown to pieces by my infinite power! Pathosmaster WILL become my minion, or by resistance he will meet with death!"

There was a slight pause, and Xellos opened his mouth to respond. However, he didn't get the chance before Lina burst out in front of them.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! PATHOSMASTER IS ALREADY DEAD! I KILLED HIM!"

* * *

It was dark in most of the Temple of the Aqualord, but the library was well-lit, as though someone were doing some late-night reading.

As it turned out, Professor Nisery wasn't reading, but drawing in a sketchbook when Zelgadis found him.

"What are you drawing?"

"Huh?! Oh! Ah! Zelgadis!" Pestis snapped the sketchbook shut and set down the pencil. "Don't startle me like that! I had no idea anyone else was awake at this hour!"

"Sorry, sorry. I was just thinking too hard and can't get my brain to shut down. That's all."

"Oh, I'm sorry. What were you thinking about?"

"That's why I came here to find you. May I talk to you alone?"

Pestis gasped loudly. "B-but Zelgadis! I thought that night last week was just a one-time thing! I'm not sure that I'm ready for a committed relationship!"

"Will you get over yourself and stop joking for long enough that I can get some information?" Zelgadis growled, and then took a deep breath, calming down slightly. "I just... want to know about Azarel... about _you_ and Azarel."

Pestis stiffened, and the joking tone in his voice disappeared. "About Azarel... and me?"

Zelgadis took a seat in a chair beside Pestis. "I just can't place it. What's between you two anyway? First you say you're close, then just friends, then you've had a falling-out? I feel like there's something more to your relationship that you're not telling us- something important to this mission."

Pestis closed his eyes and sighed. "I can trust you... right, Zelgadis? Of course I can; that's silly of me to even ask. But still..."

"You might not be able to trust me... that is to say, if you don't want me telling someone else in the group. If it's important, I'll have to tell them. I can't afford not to. You understand, don't you?"

"Yes, well... I suppose that means I'll have to keep some information private. You can accept that, can't you?"

Zelgadis sighed. "What choice do I have? How about we start at the beginning?"

"A very good place to start~." Pestis chimed. "In the beginning, when The Lord of Nightmares created the four worlds-"

"Not _that_ beginning, wise-guy."

"Ah, yes. Forgive me; I got a little carried away."

"Just keep talking."

Pestis nodded. "Right... honestly, Azarel and I were close right from the very beginning. In fact, we had a very odd sort of bond. We were in love, you see..."

"With each other?!" Zelgadis choked.

"What? No, no, no! Eww, I can't even think about that!" Pestis shook his head back and forth vigorously. "Other people; other people!"

"Thank goodness..." Zelgadis sighed in relief. "I didn't think it was possible, but the idea had crossed my mind once or twice..."

"No, no." Pestis assured him. "You see... it was that... we'd both fallen in love with people who didn't love us back. I guess there's sort of a kinship in that; having someone to commiserate with a broken heart."

"Yes; commiseration sometimes feels better than true companionship." Zelgadis gave a slow nod.

"My problem was, the object of my affections was in love with someone else. While I could have wasted time wishing it were me, that wouldn't change anything. It's not good to dwell on one person for too long. It's not romantic to 'wait' forever for someone, it's stupid. You're stealing happiness from yourself when you do that. As difficult as it may be to let go of an affection like that, you're only cheating yourself by holding onto it." Pestis stated firmly. "At least... that's my belief. I guess that's why it was easier for me to get over my unrequited affections and to move on. But... for Azarel..."

"She couldn't let go, could she?"

"It wasn't just that." Pestis shook his head. "The person Azarel loved... he... he knew it, and took advantage of it. He... _used_ Azarel. Deep down, I'm sure that Azarel knew it and wouldn't admit it. The more he led the poor Mazoku along, the more Azarel was sure that one day his manipulative tendencies would turn into true affection... but they never did."

"You knew better, right?" Zelgadis spoke.

"Of course. People like that never change. That manipulative bastard... went right up to the end tearing up people's hearts... I hate that... more than anything in the world..."

Zelgadis crossed his arms and glanced up at the ceiling. "...Phibrizzo, huh?"

"What?"

"It was Phibrizzo- the one who took advantage of Azarel. It had to be. He was her master, right?"

"Y-yes, he was..." Pestis stammered. "He... he knew that he had Azarel's unfailing loyalty, and he took advantage of that. Poor Azarel... That's why Azarel is so warped now; all that emotional manipulation."

"If you ask me, anyone who could fall in love with Phibrizzo had to already be warped."

Pestis laughed. "People have said that about all the people I've loved. My wife was a real character, y'know. Some people even said that she was crazy, but I don't think so- she was just special."

"Your wife... she's not the same person you were talking about before. The unrequited love? Who was that?"

"Eh, it was someone who's dead now. What can you do?" Pestis shrugged. "What matters most is that I still have my memories. Time may pass and people that you know may disappear as that time passes, but your memory is one thing you can trust to stay with you, even when the people you love are gone. And... when you've lived as long as I have... well, you find that, even after a loss, you can learn to love again." Pestis smiled.

Zelgadis was quiet for a long moment and then cleared his throat. "That's… easier said than done."

The professor put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "But I know it's true. If I had been hung up on my first love forever, well, I'd never have met Maria, and our love would never have existed. And... while I'll never stop loving her, if I hadn't opened my heart again after she died, then I'd never have all the wonderful friends that I have today."

"Well, I can't exactly say that you have the best friendship skills." Zelgadis chuckled. "You scared poor Gourry, y'know that?"

"I scared him? How?"

"I think that… your, uh… _flirtatious_ behaviour brought up some bad memories for him…" Zelgadis scratched his cheek, avoiding eye contact with the professor.

"Bad memories? Has Gourry been plagued by lovestruck fangirls before?" Pestis gasped.

"…not exactly…" Zelgadis kept his gaze averted. "…I don't know since I wasn't there… but if it had been a girl, maybe things would have worked out better…"

"Ah." Pestis was silent for a moment before continuing. "I'll try be more careful around him from now on. No more jokes like that."

"_Thank goodness_." Zelgadis breathed.

"But I think it's cute, though- the way you stick up for Gourry." Pestis continued. "You're like… an older brother to him."

"I'd… never thought of it that way before. You know that he's older than I am, right?"

"Yeah, well; age doesn't have to matter so much." Pestis sighed. "I just think it's nice how supportive you are of him. You're a really good friend, you know that?"

Zelgadis rested his head in his hands and sighed. "Gourry and I have been friends for a long time. We've been through a lot together. And with everything that's been going on… I guess I just sort of… see myself in his situation… and I can't help getting angry when people are rude to him, because… it feels like they're being rude to me."

"What does that mean?" Pestis questioned.

"Ah… don't worry about it."

There was a moment of silence, and then Pestis gave a sigh. "Okay, spill." he spoke up, moving his chair closer to Zelgadis.

"What?"

"Spill! Tell me what's been going on! I just told you all about the history between myself and Azarel. Now you owe it to me to tell me what you're talking about."

"No way. You hardly told me anything." Zelgadis huffed.

"I told you a lot!"

"No, you didn't."

"A lot for me, anyway! I don't do Mazoku-related backstories, okay?"

"Just like I don't do personal-issue stories."

"Aww, c'mon Zelgadis~! Please! I just want to help!"

Zelgadis glanced off to the side, trying not to make eye contact with his friend. "...actually... you've already helped me a lot tonight."

"Huh?" Pestis blinked. "I have?"

"Yes. Your story was... very helpful, actually. Moreso than I'd like to admit."

"Well..." Pestis murmured. "...I don't know what I said that helped you, but I'm glad that it did." He smiled and picked up his sketchbook and pencil. "I'll tell you what- if you promise me that what I said truly helped you, then I'll let you off the hook. No more stories tonight."

"I'll take that." Zelgadis grinned. "What were you drawing in that book anyway?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Let me see."

"No!"

"C'mon, please?"

"I said no!"

"You sure?"

"I'm sure! No means no!"

* * *

Lina's outburst might have woken the neighbourhood, had people been living in this particularly run-down part of the city. Gourry scrambled out from behind the building to grab her, but Xellos and Azarel were already staring.

"Miss Lina, I did think you were paying more attention to the conversation than that." Xellos scolded. "If you're going to eavesdrop, do it properly."

"Y-you knew we were here?" Gourry stammered.

"What? You thought you were being inconspicuous back there?" Azarel sniffed. "Phibrizzo was right- you _are_ an idiot."

"Hey!" Lina growled. "We're talking about Pathosmaster here! Forget about Gourry, will you?"

Azarel ran a hand through his hair. "I'd like to forget about Pathosmaster, but unfortunately, memory is the plague of the mind, and there's nothing I can do. He isn't dead- he's living and working on his vile plans as we speak-"

"May I interject?" Xellos cut Azarel off. "I think, by 'Pathosmaster,' miss Lina is specifically referring to _Vireas._"

"Of course I am." Lina crossed her arms indignantly. "I wasn't aware that anyone else was currently filling that position."

Azarel giggled. "Oh, you're just as ignorant as your son. Didn't you hear me when I said I'm the new Hellmaster? Mazoku can succeed their higher-ups. Imagine what would happen if we didn't- the world would be delved into chaos. I was Phibrizzo's highest-ranking subordinate, so his job would fall to me. Likewise, Vireas' highest-ranking subordinate would take over for him. That's how it works."

"I understand the hierarchy." Lina spat. "What I don't understand is the fact that I was told Vireas had no subordinates aside from microorganisms. Was I told incorrectly, _Xellos_?"

"Wh-what? I didn't say that! Did I say that? I couldn't have! Maybe it was implied, but…" Xellos defended. "In any case, it really doesn't matter now, does it?"

"Yes it does! If there's a new Pathosmaster who's even half as crazy as the original one, then-"

"Oh, he's just as crazy and then some." Azarel sneered. "He wasted no time snatching up the Knight of the Aqualord right from under my nose, and is after the Key of the Aqualord as we speak."

"Huh?" Lina blinked. "But… _we_ have the Knight of the Aqualord. Lyos is with _us._"

Azarel blinked. "…_you_…? You're the ones who grabbed Lyos from me earlier today?"

"Yeah, she's right! It was Zelgadis who found him, and then he came back to the Temple of the Aqualord with us!" Gourry nodded. "We're gonna use his powers to help us find the Key of the Aqualord, so there's nothing left for you to do except follow us around until we find it and can finally fi-"

"_GOURRY!_" Lina grabbed him in a choke-hold. "You're not supposed to _tell_ your enemy that you're setting a trap for them-" She cut off abruptly. "…oops; did I say that out loud?"

"You did, and I'm rather surprised." Azarel turned his back on the group. "I knew about your good-for-nothing boyfriend, but I didn't think that _you_ were a total ditz, Lina Inverse."

"_Good-for-nothing boyfriend_?" Gourry repeated in surprise. "Y-you can't call me that to my face!"

"He's absolutely right!" Lina added. "That's my good-for-nothing _husband_ to you!"

"Hey now…"

The group grew quiet as they could hear Xellos' laughter. "You know, everyone, this is actually quite amusing. Yes, I'd say this is better than going to the theatre!"

Azarel turned his head back around and narrowed his eyes. "You seem to be awfully casual about all this, Xellos. If Pathosmaster isn't the one who kidnapped the Knight of the Aqualord, then what is he doing? What is he really after?"

"I don't know." Xellos shrugged. "And, quite frankly, I couldn't care less."

"What?!"

"It has nothing to do with me!" Xellos raised his hands innocently. "Pathosmaster doesn't really seem to be plotting anything."

"You know him! He's _always_ plotting something! And that's why I need _you _so that I can get rid of him once and for all! Now are you with me?!" Azarel held out his hand to shake, his foot tapping impatiently.

Xellos paused for a long moment, staring at Azarel pensively.

"You're… not going to say yes, are you?" Lina ventured.

He didn't respond, but directed a short glance toward Lina before stepping forward and shaking Azarel's hand.

"Alright, Azarel. I'll work with you on this one."

"What?! But Xellos, she's-"

"_That is_, I'll work with you… on _my_ terms."

Azarel's smirk suddenly disappeared. "Your terms?" he repeated. "What exactly are your terms?"

"Well, you see, that's one of my terms- that all my other terms are to remain a secret." Xellos wagged a finger teasingly. "So how about it? Is it settled then?"

Azarel ground his teeth, but sighed.

"Yes. It's settled."

He looked back up toward Xellos and opened his mouth as though he were going to say something, but Xellos had already jumped up to leave.

"Well, I've gotta go tell Lord Beastmaster about these new arrangements! Farewell to all you guys for now!"

"Wait, Xellos! You can't leave us here with-" Lina reached out for him, but it was too late. He had already disappeared.

The sorceress stepped backwards toward Gourry, keeping Azarel in her sights the whole time. Azarel stared her down the same way, and their eyes stayed locked for several long moments.

Eventually, Gourry cleared his throat to get Lina's attention. She turned from Azarel to look up at him, and the Mazoku finally spoke.

"…I'll admit, I respect you, Lina Inverse. I hate you, but I respect you. Don't make me lose that respect."

Lina snapped back at him. "Oh? And what makes you think that I _want_ your respect?"

"Lina, Lina, please don't push it. Things are bad enough as it is. Let's just go back to the temple." Gourry pleaded.

"What about my son, Azarel? What have you done to him?"

"Oh, don't worry. I'm taking good care of him." Azarel sneered. "I _can't_ let him come to any harm… _yet._"

"_WHAT_?!"

Azarel's expression suddenly became cheery, and his voice shot up an octave, giving one last goodbye before he disappeared onto the astral plane. "Well, it would be nice to stay and chat with you lovelies, but, unfortunately, I must be going! Toodles! I'll give your regards to Zara-chan!"

Lina sighed and ground her teeth in frustration. "_Zara-chan_? That little-"

"Is it just me, or was Azarel a little different from when we last saw her?" Gourry asked.

"Oh, you _think_? She was finally showing her true colours- her _evil_ colours! Not to mention she was disguised as a man-"

"No, no, not that." Gourry waved his hands. "There was something different about her mannerisms; the way she talked; just the way she held herself in general. When we met her before, she was… gosh, I don't even know how to put it… overconfident? Like, just the way she walked and talked constantly seemed smug, as though she was so proud of herself for just existing. But… now… she was totally different. She had that same smugness about her, but it seemed very… fake. Almost forced."

Lina glanced around. "…now that you mention it, I did get that feeling. She _was_ different. I'm glad that someone put her in her place, though I can't say I'm particularly glad it was Xellos."

"I guess having Lyos taken from her and then having her plan criticized by Xellos was too much for her. She's figuring out that she's not as cool as she thinks she is, and it's starting to break her."

"That's the key, then." Lina smiled, a good feeling after all that they'd been through. "That's her weakness. _That's_ how we'll fight her."

Gourry smirked. "I guess I'm not so good-for-nothing after all, huh?"

* * *

(A/N: I haven't been able to keep up with a steady writing pace lately, due to schoolwork, so I'll probably be updating only once a week from now on. Maybe. Depends on how fast I write. Or how fast I get bored. Or other stuff. I apologize for any inconveniences this might cause. At least now you won't have to deal with my nonsensical author's notes as often. Yikes!)


	14. On Thin Ice

Hello everyone! As per usual, I don't own anything. I'm just a fan writing some fiction. Please enjoy!

**14-On Thin Ice**

* * *

"Wow, what a beautiful river!" Amelia exclaimed, grabbing onto Zelgadis' cloak. "Look, look! It looks like small waterfalls of ice! I've never seen anything like it!"

"Amelia, we're not here to look at the river." Zelgadis scolded. "You need to be searching for the cabin that Pokota mentioned. His letter said that it was along the river… somewhere around here."

"Found it! Found it!" Pestis waved his hands back and forth. "For real this time, I promise!"

"Are you _sure_ it's not just another rock-that-looks-suspiciously-like-a-building-from- this-angle?"

"Yes, yes! I'm sure of it! It's- wait, no. Nevermind. Sorry." Pestis pulled his hand back down. "Just another rock."

Zelgadis groaned and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "You _really_ ought to get some new glasses. I think those might be faulty."

"H-hey, that's not true!" Pestis wagged a finger chidingly. "I'm a several-thousand-year-old astral being. I doubt my prescription would have suddenly changed."

"That's not what I- er, nevermind. We have bigger problems. I wish Pokota had been more specific in his letter- or that everything wasn't covered in snow. I can't make out any landmarks at all." Zelgadis pulled a map out of his pocket again and turned it several different ways. "The river just turned sharply a few metres back… so we must be reaching this area…" He traced the river with his finger. "It's possible that one of the nearby mountains is blocking our view of the cabin… after we pass this next ridge, we'll probably be able to see it."

"I'm glad of that. It'll be getting dark soon." Pestis shivered. "Do either of you have any idea why the prince asked us to meet him way out here instead of in the city? It would make more sense to all gather in the main capital of Taforashia… this forest is really out of our way."

"Mister Pokota must have something in mind." Amelia sighed. "He said that he'd explain when we reached the cabin… if we ever get there."

"We mustn't give up hope!" Pestis thrust one hand into the air. "All of our travelling so far cannot be for naught!"

"Watch your double negatives there." Zelgadis warned.

"I know what I'm doing." Pestis waved one hand nonchalantly. "If there's anything I've never not been good at, it's keeping track of double negatives."

"Uh… what?" Amelia blinked.

Zelgadis steered Amelia back in the right direction. "C'mon- we don't have time for this. Pokota will be worried about us if we don't show up on time."

"Oh, I can't wait to meet him! A prince! A Black-Magic prince, and an adorable stuffed toy all in one! Just think of it!" Pestis clapped his hands together excitedly.

Zelgadis and Amelia exchanged a glance, but said nothing in response.

* * *

"Were Amelia and Zelgadis really supposed to be travelling this way? I haven't seen anybody around here…" Zara hopped from rock to rock along the riverbank, carefully watching his footing and avoiding the rocks that were heavy with ice.

"That's what Azarel said." Enrique replied. "_Lina Inverse is mine. You two should be able to handle the princess and the chimera by yourselves. _Something along those lines, right?"

Zara giggled. Enrique's impressions of Azarel never ceased to amuse him. "Right. But… what does the phrase ' we can handle them' mean? We're supposed to team up, right?"

"Beats me." Enrique shrugged. "Az made them sound like our enemies, but they're your friends, right? And we're all searching for the Key of the Aqualord, right?"

"Yeah, but… something's fishy about this. Why are they all searching for the Key all of a sudden? I guess they want to talk to the Great Sage as well, just to make sure that he stops this strange winter… but why would they separate themselves from us? Why can't we all just travel together?"

Enrique jumped down from a particularly high boulder and paused to catch his breath before answering. "Didn't you say that you wanted to go on an adventure all by yourself? Maybe they want to give you the space you wanted so badly. That would be the nice thing to do."

"Yeah, but… I don't think so. If that's what was going on, Lina would have said something. She wouldn't go so long without talking to me. There must be a reason that we haven't seen her… I wish-"

"Hey! Are those your friends over there?"

Zara's gaze shot up from the ground and followed Enrique's line of vision over to the other side of the river. "Where? I don't see… _oh!" _

The boy ran as quickly as he could while still making sure that he didn't slip and fall over any of the icy rocks that lined the banks of the river.

"Heeeeeey! Amelia! Zelgadis! Over here!" Zara waved his arms wildly in an attempt to be easier to spot.

Meanwhile, Amelia and Zelgadis had picked up their argument again over Amelia's fascination with the river, and it took Pestis tapping both their shoulders to get them to notice the noise behind them.

"Uh… is it just me… or is someone calling you two?" the professor asked timidly.

"Huh?" Amelia swivelled around and ran back toward the river. Zelgadis followed behind with a still-confused Pestis on his heels.

"That almost sounds like-"

"Zara-chan!" Amelia yelled and started waving her arms. "Where did you come from?"

"I was trying to find you! Azarel sent me to join you!" Zara called back, trying to get closer without slipping on any of the rocks. "You're here to investigate the library at Taforashia, right? That's what we're here for! But... you're going the wrong way, aren't you?"

"This is the way Pokota told us to-" Zelgadis began to call, but stopped mid-sentence. "-wait a minute; who is _that_?!"

"Who, me?" Enrique pointed to himself. "But you met me before, Zelgadis! Don't you remember me?"

"Oh, sure I remember you! Azarel's little dog, aren't you? The one who conspired with her to kidnap Zara, right?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Enrique seemed genuinely confused. "I don't understand... I didn't kidnap anyone..."

"Yeah! This is Enrique! He's my friend! You have to meet him- he's really sweet and funny an-a-a-aaaa-"

"ZARA!"

_SPLASH_

One wrong step over an ice-covered rock knocked the boy off of his feet and into the river before he even knew what was happening.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Amelia dashed downriver as fast as she could, trying to keep up with the current of the river. "Zara-chan! Zara-chan, are you okay? Hey! Hey!"

"Zelgadis! What should we do?!" Pestis looked back and forth frantically.

"D-don't worry. Zara's a good swimmer." Zelgadis seemed to be trying to assure himself as much as Pestis as he rushed to follow after Amelia.

"But that river must be freezing! Won't he catch hypothermia and freeze to death?"

"Amelia!" Zelgadis called loudly. "Whatever you do, don't do anything stupid, like jumping in after him-"

"Zara!" The sound of another voice cut off their conversation. "I'm coming to save you!"

_SPLASH_

"Did that blond boy just...?" Zelgadis breathed in disbelief. "You've gotta be kidding me..."

"Zelgadis, I don't think Enrique can swim!" Pestis observed. "Zara is keeping his head above the water pretty well, but Enrique is-"

"Then _why the hell_ did he jump in after Zara?!"

"He might drown! We have to help him-"

"He's Mazoku, you idiot. He's not going to drown. Use your common sense."

"But he's still-"

"Hang on you two! Don't try too hard to fight the current; I'm going to help you!" Amelia was yelling ahead of them.

"Amelia, I told you not to-"

"Keep your eyes on me! I'm coming for you!"

"Amelia, _no_! Don't you dare-"

_SPLASH_

"AMELIA!"

"I can't believe it! She jumped in too!" Pestis gasped.

"Any other bright observations, Captain-Obvious?! _Gods_, am I surrounded by idiots today?!" Zelgadis snapped, grabbing Pestis' arm brusquely.

"Don't take it out on me!" Pestis defended. "I didn't do anything!"

"Exactly. And I want it to stay that way."

By the time Zelgadis and Pestis had caught up to them, Amelia had managed to drag the two boys to the riverbank where Enrique was coughing and spluttering and Zara was curled up into a ball, shivering.

Pestis and Zelgadis both spoke at the same time.

"Are you all okay?"  
"Are you all insane?!"

"I-I-I think..." Zara began slowly. "...th-that we're all t-t-too cold to be e-either..."

"Don't be a smart-aleck, kid. I've got enough of that to deal with already." Zelgadis quipped.

"He wasn't t-trying to be funny, Zelg-g-gadis." Amelia stammered.

"I just don't want to hear something like that from a kid whose lips are turning blue." The chimera sighed.

"Aaaaah! He's right! Zara, what's wrong with you?!" Enrique gasped.

"Yours are t-turning blue too." Zara responded.

"Huh?!" Enrique placed a hand to his own lips with a horrified expression. "Oh no, oh no! Here! Have my coat!" He began peeling off his waterlogged coat, but Zara grabbed a handful of the green fabric to stop him.

"It's n-not going to help. Th-th-that jacket is wet- it's j-just gonna make me c-colder."

Enrique shrunk back, looking positively dismayed. "B-but then... how am I supposed to help you...?"

"We need to get you three to some shelter, and right now." Zelgadis looked around, and Pestis thought he noticed a twinge of fear show through the chimera's calm exterior for just a split second.

"Well, uh..." Pestis raised his hand. "I... uh..."

"You _what_? We don't have time for this, Pestis."

"Well... I, uh... think I found the cabin. For real this time."

* * *

"Are you serious? All three of them fell in the river? What in the world were they doing?"

Pokota seemed a little more amused than upset by the situation; probably because he was in a nice warm cabin by a fireplace rather than out in the cold.

"Well, Zara fell in accidentally." Zelgadis sighed. "The blond kid jumped in after him, but then couldn't swim... so Amelia had to go wrangle them out before they made it all the way downriver."

"Geez... what dumb kid would jump in a frozen river if he couldn't swim? Even if he is a Mazoku, that's an idiot decision." Pokota murmured.

"That may be so, but this just proves my hypothesis." Pestis offered.

"Which was...?"

"Enrique can't be the evil mastermind that you guys make him out to be. He _has_ to be being manipulated by Azarel in some way."

Zelgadis gave a sceptical frown. "And what leads you to this conclusion?"

"Did you hear his exchange with Zara? He had no idea what to do in a situation like that. Don't you think that it's common sense that giving someone a wet jacket will make them colder?"

"Yeah. So? The kid's stupid. Is that what you're getting at?" Zelgadis was unamused.

"No, not at all! That's not stupidity, it's ignorance!" Pestis exclaimed. "Don't you get it? Enrique's inexperience gives him away! He's never experienced cold weather before!"

"Never? He'd have to live pretty far south for that." Pokota mused. "Unless, of course..."

"What?! Pestis, you don't think that he could possibly be that young, do you...?"

"It's the beginning of September- that would put him at 6-ish months. Can't be more than that. Could be less, depending." Pestis nodded. "Mazoku are fairly competent when they're first created, but they still have to gain real-world experience. Enrique has none. It doesn't make him stupid, it makes him young. There's only so much one can learn in five months or less."

"You can't be serious. That kid? He's, like, ten years old." Pokota argued.

"Six months or less. I'd bank on it." Pestis asserted.

"I don't know about that..." Zelgadis murmured.

"Zelgadis, he _jumped_ into freezing white-water after his friend without even giving a thought to his swimming ability. It seems like he didn't even realize that it was a learned ability- he probably thought that swimming was somehow instinctive."

"And what makes you think that he and Zara are friends?" Zelgadis asked.

"I'll tell you if you tell me if you tell me what's making you so cynical today." Pestis sniffed.

"Hey! I'm not being cynical- I'm just not going to let him fool us again. Zara is too important for that... he's not getting out of our sight."

"You mean like how he's in the other room right now?" Pokota asked, motioning to the other door.

"That's different. Amelia is with him, besides." Zelgadis shrugged. "I trust her with him."

"You didn't trust her with him this afternoon." Pestis commented quietly.

"It wasn't that. I just didn't want her putting herself in danger too-"

"Pokota! We hung the clothes up by the fireplace! Do you want us to do anything else with them?" Amelia stuck her head out of the door and waved. She was wearing a mottled old grey bathrobe that was several sizes too large for her and had her wet hair wrapped up in a towel. It was the best thing Pokota could offer them on short notice, and no one really cared much.

"Nah; just leave them there until they dry out. We have tea and hot chocolate if you want some." Pokota responded.

"Yaaaaay, hot chocolate!" Zara and Enrique had as normal a reaction as any pair of children would have to the offer of sweets. Their robes were the same size as Amelia's, making them more than several sizes too big for them. The ends of Zara's belt were even dragging the ground, though he didn't seem to mind much. Amelia had braided his hair and at least manage to brush Enrique's. The blond boy had been unusually appreciative, saying that no one had ever done that for him before. Amelia's response was simply that she could tell.

"Now that we're all in the same room," Zelgadis began, gripping his mug of tea. "would you mind explaining what we're doing here, Pokota?"

"Zelgadis is right." Pestis nodded, finishing a sip of hot chocolate- he'd sadly had to settle for that due to the lack of his favourite beverage. "What are we doing so far from the main city of Taforashia? This forest is nice and everything, but I doubt that the trees have much to say about the Key of the Aqualord."

"It's not the trees, silly." Pokota shook his head. "There's nothing for you in the main city. The libraries were destroyed five years ago, during the battle with Shabranigdo."

"What?! No! Not all those books!" Pestis looked like he was about to cry. "First Sairaag, and now Taforashia?

"But not all the books were kept in those libraries- in fact, most of the important books weren't. Instead, they were stored in an underground storage facility outside of the city."

"Oh! That's why you called us out here!" Amelia exclaimed.

"They had good foresight, protecting the books like that." Zara smiled. "I'm so glad!"

"It's too late today to be running off to look at the libraries, but we can start tomorrow. When is it that you need to be back. Seyruun?" Pokota continued.

"Two weeks." Zelgadis replied. "And it'll take us three days to get back."

"That gives us a week and a half to search." Pestis sighed. "I don't think that's enough time for all the books that would be in this particularly library."

"But they're well-sorted, right?" Amelia questioned. "We know exactly what we're looking for, so it shouldn't be any hassle to search for books on the subject."

Pokota gave a nod, finishing up the last of his hot cocoa. "She's right, you know. This isn't a wild goose chase like some of the journeys we've been on. It's just a little research trip. Don't be so worried, professor."

"Well, I'm just glad that everything seems to be going according to plan... unlike today." Zelgadis muttered. "So long as _some people's_ clothes dry out by tomorrow morning..."

"I'm so sorry..." Zara curled up in his chair, burying his face against his knees as though he were going to cry. "Everyone got all wet and cold... because of me..."

"No, no! It's not your fault! The rocks were slippery- anyone could have fallen!" Enrique assured him. "Please-please-please don't cry..."

"Zara-chan, sweetie, he's right. We went after you because we love you and wanted to make sure that you were safe." Amelia agreed. She then turned to the others, pounding a fist onto the table. "_Zelgadis_! Look what you did! Could you please stop talking about it? It wasn't Zara-chan's fault!"

"Of course it wasn't! He's not the one I'm talking about!" Zelgadis rose to his feet. "He wasn't the one who jumped in of his own accord, even when there was no reason to!"

"No reason?!" Amelia was on her feet as well. "Zara-chan and Enrique-chan could have been really hurt, or worse! Someone had to do something."

"Zara is a good swimmer. I'm sure he would've been fine And Enrique is a Mazoku- don't add '-chan' to his name!"

Amelia crossed her arms indignantly. "I can add it to whoever's name I want to! Why is it that you don't care about the well-being of the two children? Do you really hate children all that much?"

"You know that's not true, Amelia." Zelgadis growled. "I do love Zara."

"Not enough to care whether or not he drowns, obviously." Amelia sniffed.

"That's not true- that's not the issue here! It's not that I_ don't_ care, I'm just yelling because I'm concerned abo-"

"Concerned? That's it? Maybe you're _too _concerned! Why can't you just go back to caring only about yourself, like you used to? A few years ago, you wouldn't have given a damn whether anyone fell in the river, so long as it wasn't you! Would you rather that I had pushed you in after them?"

"_Yes_!" Zelgadis hissed.

Everyone was quiet for a moment. Zara and Enrique were huddled together in fright, Pokota was too horrified to say anything, and Pestis was watching with an indecipherable expression on his face. Zelgadis sighed and then continued.

"...look; you want to know a secret? The truth is, none of this is about you. It's all about me. This is all my problem."

"So that's it, then." Amelia huffed. "The control freak in you wants to be in charge of everything that we say and do, huh?"

"No, no, no! Listen to me, Amelia!"

"I'm done listening to you. All you do is yell and try to tell everyone what to do, and I refuse to be lectured for doing the right thing." She turned and left the table, walking back into the other room and closing the door behind her.

"Unbelievable..." Zelgadis muttered, turning to the outer door, grabbing his cloak on the way out.

"W-wait! Zelgadis!" Pokota finally found his voice. "It's getting dark! It'll be too cold; you can't-"

Pestis grabbed the end of Pokota's cape. "He'll be fine. I'd let him go if I were you."

"But..." Pokota murmured, glancing across the table. Zara was crying with his face buried in Enrique's chest, and Enrique couldn't do anything but rest his hands on Zara's shoulders in an attempt to comfort him.

"Those two have been at each other's throats for weeks now, both ready to strike. I'm sorry that you got caught up in it."

"...Lina... Gourry..." Zara sobbed pitifully. "Please... I want to go home... I want my mommy and daddy... Lina, Gourry, _please_!"

Pokota jumped over and nestled in the boy's arms, allowing Zara to cling to him as a child would a beloved toy. Enrique put his arms around Zara from one side, and Pestis did so from the other. The physical contact made Zara cry even harder, but when Pestis and Enrique pulled away, he stopped them and pulled them back. "...please... don't leave me..."

"We won't leave you." Pestis whispered softly. "We promise..."

* * *

It was cold outside, but Zelgadis didn't really care anymore. He'd waited until all the lights in the small cabin had gone dark, and was contemplating what to do now. If there was anyone still awake, he didn't want to go back inside. He'd heard Zara's breakdown and all the effort that Pestis and the others had gone through to get him calmed down. Amelia tried to apologise to him, but Zara wouldn't take it- not after all the yelling she'd just done. Amelia was crushed, Pestis was frustrated, and Pokota had no idea what to do. From the sound of things, Zara had finally fallen asleep with the help of a lullaby the professor seemed to pull out of nowhere. It had at least done the job, and now everyone was asleep... or so it seemed. Zelgadis sighed, watching his breath turn into a fog before dissipating into the dark air.

"Wow. The snow is really coming down, huh?"

The chimera stiffened, grabbing onto one of the porch columns. He'd been so wrapped up in his own thoughts, he hadn't noticed the sound of the door opening. The voice had caught him off-guard, and that was already a step in the wrong direction for this conversation.

"What are_ you_ doing awake anyway?"

* * *

(A/N: Oh, guys! Anybody else super-excited for the new upcoming Disney movie _Frozen?_ I just saw the newly released trailer today, and I have to admit, I was a little scared by the similarity between the premise of that story and the beginning of this fanfic- the whole summer-to-winter scenario. It's been done plenty of times before, I'm sure, not to mention that it's fanfiction, so it's not like it makes a lot of difference, but... I'm still very self-conscious about it. Oh well! Nevertheless, I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far!)


	15. Play a Different Tune

Hello everyone! As per the usual disclaimer, I don't anything, I'm just a fan writing some fiction! Do enjoy!

* * *

**15-Play a Different Tune****  
**

"What are _you_ doing awake anyway?"

"I'm a Mazoku- we don't really have to sleep, y'know." Enrique shrugged, and then pointed to a chair next to where Zelgadis was sitting. "May I sit down?"

Zelgadis sighed in exasperation. "You're going to sit down whether I say it's alright or not, so why bother?"

"Well, I just thought that it's be polite to ask. It's important to be polite to people no matter what they say to you, right?"

"Don't lecture me. You're the last person I want to have wagging their finger at me."

"...wagging my finger...?" Enrique looked at his hand curiously as he sat down. "I'm sorry... I'm still not really informed about the way humans do things..."

"Forget about it. It's a figure of speech." Zelgadis shot back, hoping to cut the conversation short.

No such luck.

"I know you don't like me very much, Mister Zelgadis, and I'm sorry if I've done anything to make you angry."

"It's Lina and Gourry you should apologize to, not me." Zelgadis responded, though Enrique didn't seem to hear him.

"I do have a question, though, because it's been bothering me for a while now..."

"What's that?"

"Why is it... that humans are mean to the people they hate _and_ to the people they love as well?"

Zelgadis blinked in surprise. It wasn't a question he'd expected, and it made him forget his animosity toward the boy for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"I mean... well... you're mean to me, but that makes sense because you don't like me. But you're so mean to Miss Amelia... and you love her so much."

"How do you know that?"

Enrique chuckled. "I'm a Mazoku. We can sense things like that."

"Huh," Zelgadis groaned. "I'll bet you're great fun at parties too."

Enrique had just discovered that one leg of his chair was shorter than the others, and was beginning to rock back and forth with an amused expression, as though it were the most fun that he'd had in ages.

"I wouldn't know." the Mazoku responded, not really paying much attention to the conversation anymore. "I've never been to a party before. I don't suppose I'd even know how to be fun."

Zelgadis didn't even bother to mention that it was a figure of speech again. "How old are you, Enrique?"

"Huh?" Enrique stopped rocking his chair and snapped back to attention again. "What do you mean?"

"How long have you been alive?"

"I don't really know. I'm not very good at gauging time. I don't even know the names of all the months yet."

"But do you know when you were born- er, created?"

Enrique was quiet for a long moment, leaning back in his chair and swinging his legs back and forth as he thought. He closed his eyes before finally answering.

"I guess... it was back when Lord Dolphin had a problem with her subordinates... y'see, there was this Mazoku named Pathosmaster that was making even Mazoku sick, and Lord Dolphin was needing a bunch of low-ranking Mazoku to temporarily fill in for the subordinates that had fallen prey to Pathosmaster's diseases. We were just... just temp help, right? And then a few weeks later, when Pathosmaster disappeared, we were just dumped out into the world with nowhere to go. We became rogues, and that's the scariest thing in the world. You know what higher-ranking Mazoku do to low-ranking rogues, don't you? They hunt them down; consume them for their power. I was in danger of being killed with every step I took, and I couldn't understand why."

Zelgadis frowned. "I... didn't know that."

"I got lucky though. The first high-ranking Mazoku I met... was Azarel. Instead of consuming me, Azarel actually _gave_ me power. I was told that I had a lot of potential, and that I could join Azarel in an amazing quest that would advance the cause of the entire Mazoku race. I couldn't believe it... and so I put all my trust in Azarel and followed every command I was given." Enrique stopped swinging his legs and sighed. "It took me an awfully long time to realize... that Azarel was just using me... and that this whole quest was trouble that I shouldn't be involved in. But what can I do? I'm stuck. If I leave Azarel, I'll just end up getting eaten by some other Mazoku- or killed by Azarel for being a traitor. That's what I'm really afraid of."

Zelgadis was quiet for a moment. "I can't tell whether or not you're lying to me. But... your story sounds familiar."

"Huh?"

"I mean... to think that..." Zelgadis began somewhat awkwardly. "...you've only been alive for six or seven months, and yet you've already been betrayed by the person you trusted the most... I kind of know how that feels, to be honest..."

"But it's not all bad." Enrique straightened up with a smile. "If I'd hadn't stayed with Azarel all this time, I'd never have met Zara. And... if I hadn't met Zara... well, I can't imagine it."

Zelgadis blinked. "You think it's worth all that trouble, just to meet some kid you've only known for three weeks?"

"Maybe I'm not right, considering I'm new to this whole 'love' business," Enrique began with a sigh. "but I can't help thinking that's what love is all about. It's about meeting those people who make all your suffering worthwhile. No matter what you go through, they'll always be there for you, and that alone can get you through any hardship. I guess that's what made me so confused when you were fighting with Miss Amelia."

"Hmph. To think that, after 3 years of marriage, I'd need to be lectured on love by a kid who's practically an infant..." Zelgadis muttered indignantly.

"You didn't _need_ it. You already knew it. It's just... nice to have a reminder now and again." Enrique smiled. "At least... that's what Professor Nisery says."

"Professor-" Zelgadis jumped up. "_That's_ his game! He sent you out here to talk to me, didn't he?"

"I... will not confirm or deny that..." Enrique murmured. "But-"

"And I actually believed you there for a while! I went so far as to feel bad for you! I can't believe this-"

"Hey, hey!" Enrique jumped to his feet as well. "It's not like that at all! Everything I told you was the truth! I promise!"

"Yeah; you're sure that your little sob story is completely true?"

"Even if you hate me, you could at least trust that I wouldn't lie about my own past! I can't do that!"

Zelgadis paused and sighed. "I... _want_ to trust you..."

"Then do! What are you risking?" Enrique responded. "Isn't there a story… about a guy who bought a very special piano, and-?"

"I know, I've heard this story a million times before. He didn't want to play it for fear of breaking it, and when he finally did play it, it was out of tune because he hadn't used it, right?" Zelgadis waved his hand. " It's supposed to teach someone a lesson about being willing to take risks."

"Right! So take a risk." Enrique nodded. "Trust me."

Zelgadis stared down the child for a moment, assessing the situation. "What will I gain from that?"

"What will you lose?" Enrique responded.

"If you're lying-"

"Really! Tell me! What would you lose if I were to betray you? Think about it! How much damage would that really do to you? I'm only a stupid kid, after all."

"Clearly not _that _stupid..." Zelgadis muttered. "But even so..."

"You're going to have to fix that hole in your heart at some point! It'll only keep causing you pain if you don't."

Zelgadis paled and took a step back. "Hole?"

"When someone you love dies, it leaves a hole in your heart. You're afraid of letting it heal, right? Because you think that, if it heals, it'll hurt even more if someone else were to die. But what you don't realize is that it's hurting you all the while. By trying to avoid pain, you're only inflicting more on yourself."

"Like you would know." Zelgadis spat indignantly. "For your information, nobody died."

"Then where did that hole come from?" Enrique seemed genuinely concerned, which was somehow even more infuriating than it would have been if he'd been sarcastic.

"You're obviously the mind-reader here. You tell me."

"Well..." Enrique circled Zelgadis a few times. "...are you maybe still in denial, then?"

"Denial...? I already told you, no one died! What would I have to deny?!"

Enrique blinked. "In denial that you're in denial? Wow, you're in pretty deep, huh?"

Zelgadis groaned and fell back into his chair. "Why do I even bother yelling at you? You don't care..."

"I do care." Enrique sat down in his own chair again, hugging his knees to his chest. "I care because I'm scared."

Once again, Zelgadis was caught off-guard by the Mazoku's words. "Scared? Scared of who?"

"Of you. Of Azarel. But... mostly of myself."

"Yourself?"

"I scared myself today." Enrique leaned back, staring up at the porch ceiling. "For the first time that I can remember, I felt hatred for someone. I hated you."

"Me?" Zelgadis was too surprised to feel at all angry. "Because I yelled so much?"

"No, not just that." Enrique shook his head. "Because... your yelling made Zara cry."

"Oh."

The two were quiet for a while, staring out at the snowfall. Enrique rocked back and forth in his chair, the tapping sound on the wooden porch echoing across the snowscape.

"To tell the truth," Zelgadis began again when the tapping started giving him a headache. "I hated myself for that too."

"You did?"

"And also for hurting Amelia." Zelgadis nodded. "I've never been good with words- everything always sounds more eloquent in my head, yet, when I open my mouth, it doesn't end up that way. I've always preferred to take action rather than to speak. That's why I don't talk much."

"Oh man, do I get that." Enrique sighed. "I don't speak like a smart person. I have too many thoughts, and I can't express them all fast enough. Everything gets jumbled up and I end up going on and on and on..."

"You're doing better than you were." Zelgadis commented. "Before, you were running all your sentences together, but you aren't anymore."

"You think?" Enrique exclaimed. "It's because I've been reading! Zara is teaching me to read, and we're reading a really good book together! It has a lot of big words and long sentences, but the story is really interesting."

"Oh really? What kind of story is it?"

"Uh... well..." Enrique thought for a moment. "The main character is a normal guy who lives near a bunch of rich people... and, well... his neighbour invited him to this rich-people party, so he decided to go. It's a huuuuuge party, with lots of people and drinking and music and dancing... and, well, that's where we are now- at the party scene, I mean." The boy closed his eyes and smiled. "Do you think I'd be fun at a party like that?"

Zelgadis couldn't help getting a chuckle out of that. Enrique seemed confused at his reaction.

"What's so funny?"

"N-nothing." Zelgadis grinned. "It's just funny that you'd remember that. It was just a sarcastic quip, and yet..."

"I guess the idea of me at a party was too nice to let go of." Enrique responded. "I mean, _me_! At a _party_! For that, well, I'd have to have friends... and..."

"Don't you have friends?" Zelgadis asked.

"I have _a_ friend. Zara."

Zelgadis was quiet for a moment, and then sighed. "...and me."

"What?"

"That is, if you want me as a friend." Zelgadis held out his hand for the boy to shake. "I guess... maybe you're right. Maybe I'm taking a risk here. Maybe you're lying, and maybe you'll betray me. But, maybe you aren't, and maybe you won't. And if it might somehow help me heal this 'hole' or whatever you call it... if it'll prevent me from yelling at Amelia and Zara again... then maybe..."

"Mister Zelgadis!" Enrique ignored the chimera's hand and, instead ran to hug him. "I'm so glad!"

Zelgadis was a little flustered for a moment before sighing and placing a hand on the boy's head. "...yeah, well..."

"Hello...? Is someone awake out here...?"

Enrique spun around and ran over. "Zara! What are you doing awake?"

"He's a Mazoku- they don't really have to sleep, y'know." Zelgadis repeated with a laugh.

Zara jumped and hid behind Enrique timidly. He peeked out at Zelgadis as though he were too afraid to draw any closer.

"I... I was thirsty. I wanted to get some water, but I don't know where it is."

"Oh, I can show you that." Enrique volunteered. "Professor Nisery showed me when we were helping in the kitchen-"

"Zara," Zelgadis began, bending down to the boy's level. "May I talk to you?"

The boy gave a small whine and inched farther behind Enrique.

"C'mon, Zara. Talk to him." Enrique encouraged. "Won't you listen to what he has to say?"

Zara peeked back out for a moment, and then stepped forward cautiously. "Okay..."

"I'm really sorry for getting so mad before." Zelgadis spoke up. "I didn't mean to make you cry- I was just so worried about you. Would you- _could_ you possibly forgive me?"

Zara inched forward curiously.

"...will you... get me a cup of water?"

"Huh? Yes, of course."

A smile spread across the little boy's face. "Then I forgive you."

"What? Is that it? You're awfully easy to bribe, aren't you?" Zelgadis grinned, tousling his hair. Zara giggled and threw his arms around the man's neck.

"Oof! Don't do that. Amelia was right; you're getting too heavy." Zelgadis steadied the child in his arms and carried him inside. Enrique followed them inside and closed the door behind them. He waited in the main room of the cabin while Zelgadis showed Zara around the kitchen.

"Enrique, that was amazing."

The boy jumped a little. "Huh? Professor?"

Pestis smiled. "I've never seen anyone get through to Zelgadis in such a short amount of time. I guess he really needed it, even if he doesn't want to admit it."

Enrique sat down beside the professor. "It's all thanks to you. I'd never have had the courage to confront him like that if you hadn't encouraged me."

"Hey, what are friends for?"

Enrique blinked. "You too?"

"Of course, of course!" Pestis exclaimed. "Don't think for a minute that I wouldn't want to be your friend! You remind me a lot of myself, in a way... it's funny..."

"Professor... can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What is it?"

Enrique took a deep breath and finally followed with "What does a piano sound like?"

"Huh?" Pestis blinked. "You've... never heard a piano before?"

"I don't know. Maybe I have, but I just didn't know it."

"It's possible." Pestis nodded. "I enjoy playing the piano, but I haven't done it in a long time."

"Will you play it for me sometime?"

"I'll do you one better." Pestis grinned. "I'll _teach_ you to play. That's a promise."

"W-wow..." Enrique's eyes sparkled warmly. "I... I don't know what to say..."

"But we'll first have to defeat Azarel." Pestis continued.

The sparkle in Enrique's eyes dulled. "...oh... right. I'd almost forgotten... that I have to go back..."

"I'm so sorry, Enrique. Really, I am." Pestis placed a hand on the boy's head. "If the situation were different, I'd take you in and have you stay with us forever. But I'm afraid that it would start a fight with Azarel prematurely. That's why you and Zara have to go back- you have to fight in your own way."  
Enrique nodded. "I understand. I just wish... well..."

"Don't give up. Remember that Azarel's soul is troubled too. Not everyone expresses emotional pain the same way. Maybe you can even reach out to Azarel- be a reminder that loneliness isn't permanent. Can you do that?"

"Yes." Enrique sniffled. "I understand. I will! And I'll protect Zara too! Everything will be alright in the end, I'm sure of it!"

"You're so good at this, Enrique. I wish that all of us could be as sure of that as you are..."


	16. Back to the Books

So, um, here's the next chapter… I feel like the normal disclaimer is getting old, but it's what I put on all of my chapters… as usual, I don't own anything, I'm just a fan writing some fiction. Also, I really enjoy speculating on the history of the nations in the Slayers world. I always do my research to make sure that I'm not contradicting any established information, but if you see something that sounds contrary to what's stated in the canon, please let me know. I'm human, and I make mistakes a _lot_.

* * *

**16- Back to the Books****  
**

"Wow! This place is incredible!" Amelia exclaimed in awe. "When you said underground, I was thinking someplace dark and dreary... but this is actually really beautiful! Look at those floor tiles! And those mosaics! Even the ceiling is painted!"

"It's a state-of-the-art facility too." Pestis added. "Magic-operated doors, high-efficiency lighting and ventilation, book directories sorted by title, author, and subject... this place has _everything_."

"Yeah, well... Taforashia isn't a very big country, but it makes up for it in other ways." Pokota was trying his best to hide his pride, but it was still showing though in a somewhat endearing way. "Follow me- the books you're looking for would be in this section over here."

The group followed after Pokota through several small rooms, the walls all lined with books. Zara was running back and forth with an awestruck expression, as he usually did when surrounded by books. Enrique was doing his best to keep up, but he seemed distracted by all of the colours around him.

"Hey, Amelia- this library is really different from the one we explored a few years back, huh?" Zelgadis asked.

Amelia was going to reply, but Pokota interrupted, jumping into the conversation. "Oh, where was that?"

"It was in Seyruun, just outside of the main city." Zelgadis responded. "We were excavating the remains of an ancient Black Magic library that dated back to before the War of the Monsters' Fall."

"Wow! That's incredible! I doubt that Taforashia has anything that old..."

"Actually, what is now Taforashia wasn't developed until about four-hundred years after the War." Pestis spoke up. "The heavy forests and dense fog kept outsiders from penetrating into the area... though it was home to a nomadic tribe of hunter-gatherers who used the thick fog defensively to hide themselves from outsiders. While the rest of the world had long since progressed into the Bronze Age, they stayed secluded in the Stone Age for hundreds of years- that is, until the descendants of Sairaag used their magic to penetrate the fog and settle the area. The tribe was them assimilated into the newly-formed country and many of their traditions were adopted by the new settlers. That's why, despite having all the technology and information that they brought directly from Sairaag, Taforashians have a very distinct root culture."

"Aww, I could've told them that." Pokota whined, perching atop the professor's head.

"I understand that you must have a thorough knowledge of your country's history, prince." Pestis replied. "But I was _there_."

"There? Like, you were one of the original founders of Taforashia? Quit joking around." Pokota rolled his eyes.

"No, I mean it! Did I tell you my real name before? I'm Professor Alexandre Nisery."

Pokota's jaw dropped. "_The_ Alexandre Nisery? I mean, I figured that you were related to him or something, but-"

"No, no. That's me. I remember the expedition like it was almost yesterday. In fact, considering how long I've lived, 600-years-ago_ is_ almost yesterday."

"You've gotta be kidding me." Pokota groaned.

"Nope. He's not... _this_ time, at least." Zelgadis said. "But don't get used to it. You'd do well not to believe a word that he says."

"Hey, now! I don't lie that much!" Pestis defended.

"Um, boys?" Amelia spoke up, trying to grab their attention. "Where did Pokota say the books were again?"

"Oh, uh, back here! Sorry!" Pokota jumped off Pestis' head and landed on top of one of the bookshelves behind them. "This whole room has literature regarding mythology and history. Any information about the gods or the Mazoku can be found in here or in the adjoining room to the right."

"Perfect! Yes! This is exactly what we need!" Pestis exclaimed.

"I'll start with some of the books in here." Zelgadis decided out loud, approaching one of the shelves and pulling out a book.

"Me too!" Amelia chimed. "We'll work together!"

"TEAMWORK!" Zara enthused excitedly. "Enrique, c'mon! Let's look in the other room! There must be hundreds of books we've never even seen before!"

"I'll bet there's some with pictures!" Enrique grabbed Zara's hand and ran with him through the doorway that Pokota had pointed out.

"Wait for me, you two! Don't think you two get all the fun!" Pestis waved frantically and ran after them.

Zelgadis just stared.

"...it's always got to be over-the-top with you guys, doesn't it?"

"We're just trying to make it an adventure!" Amelia replied. "Don't you think everything is better when you keep an optimistic attitude?"

"Yeah; 'cause this research trip is one big party." Zelgadis forced a laugh. "I'm having lots of fun."

"Oh, come on! Lighten up! We're in this beautiful building, surrounded by all the books we can read-" Amelia had opened up the one she was holding and glanced at the text. "...I, uh, don't know what language this is written in..."

"Here. Let me see." Zelgadis grabbed the book and turned it over a few times, flipping over some pages. "It seems to be an annotated translation of an ancient text- no wonder you couldn't read the original. This... actually looks interesting... but it's far too old to be what we're looking for..."

Amelia watched him flip through the book for a few minutes, pausing to pay particular attention to some of the illustrations and diagrams.

"So?"

Zelgadis paused and closed the book halfway. "So, what?"

"Are you having fun yet?"

The chimera sighed and closed the book. "This is research."

"But research is your favourite." Amelia grinned. "Admit it- you're just as excited as the rest of us."

"I am not. There's work to be done- I can't go running around like a little boy."

"Zara-chan and Enrique-chan don't seem to mind it."

"They _are_ little boys."

"Oh?" Amelia raised her eyebrows. "What happened to 'he's a Mazoku; don't trust him?"

"Huh? He's, uh... I didn't say that!"

"You said something to that effect."

"I didn't."

"You know you did."

"I, uh-"

"Zelgadis, Zelgadis! Hey! Prince Stuffed-Animal told me that was a book you'd like- one about chimeras and stuff. You should read it, he said!"

"I have a name, you know!"

Zelgadis chuckled at the sound of Pokota's voice from the other room. Enrique had his blue mittens clutched around a large, dark book, which he was holding out eagerly. Zelgadis took the book and tousled the boy' hair affectionately.

"Thanks, kid. Just... try calling him 'Pokota' next time, though. He'd probably appreciate it more."

"Okay, then! I will!" Enrique chirped obediently, and ran back to the other room, chattering to Pokota and Zara something about the painting on the ceiling.

"Well...?"

Zelgadis blinked and pulled his gaze away from the book to stare at Amelia. "Well what?"

"What happened last night? You seem so different..."

"Oh, I, uh..." Zelgadis moved back over to the bookcase, pulling another three from the shelf before returning to the table with them. "We just talked- Enrique and I did, I mean. He may be a little misguided, but he's not that bad of a kid. Azarel is taking as much advantage of him as she is of Zara, so there's no reason why we shouldn't help him as well. I didn't think that making friends with some kid would change my attitude that much-"

"Friends! Oh, you did make friends with him!" Amelia smiled brightly, tossing her arms around Zelgadis' neck. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Amelia, I can't get any work done with you clinging to my neck-" He cut off suddenly, turning his head to the side. "...what's that noise...?"

Amelia immediately dropped her grip on Zelgadis and sunk to the floor, looking around to find the source of the noise.

It was an odd rattling noise- rattling of the shelves, of the books, and of the very foundation of the building itself. The noise made Amelia aware of the ground shaking beneath her, and she opened her mouth to yell, but wasn't fast enough before Zelgadis grabbed her hand and pulled her close.

"Get down!" he yelled across to the other room as he huddled with Amelia under the table. There wasn't need for the warning- Pestis clearly knew what to do, ducking under the other table with his arms around two confused little boys. Pokota was perched on the professor's head, listening intently.  
The tremors grew steadily more violent, and books began to fall off shelves, hitting the tables and the floors with loud clatters. A giant encyclopaedia crashed down, louder than all the others, eliciting a frightened squeal from one of the two boys- it wasn't clear which one.

Then, just as suddenly as it had begun, the earthquake was over. An eerie quiet swept over the room as the group began to peek out from under the tables.

"Was that... what I think it was?" Amelia asked.

"That was an earthquake, alright." Pestis nodded, helping Zara and Enrique to their feet. "But I don't understand where it came from. Taforashia isn't geologically active. I think there might be a small fault line running through the mountains, but..."

"It hardly ever seems to move." Pokota replied. "We had a big earthquake when I was five years old, but that's the only time I can remember it until... well, this is the second big one in the past three weeks, plus we've had some small aftershocks. Everyone has assumed that they're just part of the strange weather phenomena. I'm sorry for not warning you earlier."

"Are we safe down here? I mean, if there's aftershocks-" Amelia began, but Pokota cut her off.

"Don't worry. We're perfectly safe- this is actually one of the safest places I know of to be during an earthquake." the prince assured her. "It's very well supported, and built to stand up to anything."

"But why would the earthquakes be linked to the snowstorm?" Zara asked, gathering books off the floor and flipping back to the identification numbers in order to re-shelve them correctly. "It can't be because of the Great Sage... maybe he'd accidentally create a wintry storm, but never something so destructive-"

"Great Sage? What are you talking about?" Zelgadis interrupted.

"It's what Azarel says." Enrique explained, also gathering books, but simply stacking them on the table as he was unable to make sense of the complicated codes used to signify a place on the shelf. "The reason that all this strange weather is happening is due to the Great Sage, Lei Magnus. He lives in the North, trapped in the ice, and is trying to get out. We're after the Key of the Aqualord to release him, and-"

"_What_?!" More than one person responded at the same time.

"Does Azarel really think that she can feed you that crap right up to the end?" Zelgadis demanded.

"F-feed us what...?" Enrique shrunk back. "Y-you don't mean that Azarel is lying... do you...?"

"I know that what Azarel says is true!" Zara protested. "I've read all about it! The Great Sage was sealed in ice during the War of the Monsters' Fall-"

"Why?" Zelgadis interrupted. "Tell me why he was sealed away."

"Uh... well... it was because he was possessed... by, uh... _oh_..."

"Azarel doesn't really want to revive the Great Sage. It's the Demon King that Azarel is really after." Pestis spoke firmly.

"B-but... that's impossible..." Zara kept shaking his head. "Azarel wouldn't lie like that... and certainly wouldn't want to revive such a dangerous Mazoku... I even asked about the Demon King! Azarel said not to worry about it! We're friends, and friends don't lie to each other!"

"Azarel is not your friend." Zelgadis stared down at the boy with an unwavering glare. "The sooner you figure that out, the better."

"No, no, no!" Zara continued to shake his head over and over. "Please, you can't say that! Azarel and I are friends! I _know_ we are!"

Pestis sighed and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Zara, as much as I wish that Azarel really wanted to be your friend, I'm afraid-"

"No, no!" Zara shook off the professor's hand. "I'm going to read books somewhere all by myself! If I can't have friends, I'm better off alone!"

"Zara-chan, don't! You'll get lost in this huge building!" Amelia called, running after him. Pokota joined her, clinging to her shoulder.

"There's probably going to be aftershocks! It's too dangerous to go off by yourself!"

"Stop it, you two." Zelgadis grabbed Amelia's wrist, and she and Pokota turned back around to him. "As much as I hate to admit it, he won't listen to us. We don't get to see it much, but he can be as stubborn as Lina when he wants to, and to him we're just grown-ups who don't understand anything."

"But we can't just leave him like that! Someone needs to say something to him!"

Zelgadis thought it over for a moment. "I suppose… but he needs someone who can really talk to him. Someone who won't scare him away... someone who can speak his language..."

"For the good of the mission, I will go!" Pestis saluted.

"Enrique, thanks for volunteering." Zelgadis interrupted, giving Pestis a sound thwack on the forehead.

"Ow! I was joking!"

"Me?" Enrique questioned, pointing to himself.

"Well, clearly. You and he are close, aren't you? You said yourself- you know that Azarel is trouble. _You_, of all people, should be able to convince Zara of that."

"Wait, wait." Pestis waved his hands. "Do we really want to convince Zara of it right now?"

"What do you mean?" Pokota asked. "You want to let the poor kid just go on believing in a fake friendship with some evil creature that's plotting the demise of the world?"

"If it's in his best interest, sure." Pestis shrugged.

"But..." Amelia looked back and forth confusedly.

"I get it, I suppose." Zelgadis offered. "The safest place for Zara right now is with Azarel- as long as she can control him, she isn't going to hurt him. But Zara is too strong-willed to allow himself to be manipulated for safety's sake. He would be anxious to escape, no matter what. If he still thinks that Azarel is his friend, then we can keep him safe until we're able to rescue him by fighting Azarel."

"But Zelgadis!" Amelia gasped. "Wouldn't Zara-chan still be in danger?"

"That's why Enrique has to stay by his side and make sure that Azarel isn't able to brainwash Zara any more than she has already."

"I-I don't know if I could do that..." Enrique stammered. "I mean, Az still doesn't seem to realize that I'm not a perfectly brainwashed minion either... plus I'm not very smart. I don't know lies from truth. Do you really think that you can trust me with Zara's safety?"

"Of course we can trust you. What are you so afraid of?"

Enrique shrunk back a little. "I… I don't know. I don't want to be the one to fail in the end. If I fail at protecting Zara, then… I could never…"

"Then you won't fail." Amelia declared. "It's as simple as that."

"Huh?" Enrique blinked. "Really?"

"Yes!" The princess took hold of the boy's hands. "Just believe that you can, and you're already halfway there! We believe in you- isn't that enough?"

"You guys… really believe in me?"

"What's wrong? Should we have any reason not to?" Zelgadis asked with exaggerated suspicion.

"N-no! No! You can trust me! I won't let you down, I promise!"

"Well, in that case, let's quit talking and try to clean up this place." Pokota interrupted, jumping up and returning to the table where the books were being piled. "There's no telling if there'll be aftershocks, so, Enrique, you might want to run off and find your boyfriend before he gets hurt."

The boy's face flashed red. "N-no! That's not… I mean… he isn't… it's just that… we're just… I-I'll go find him!"

"Hey, kid- I was just joking around! I didn't mean to-" Pokota tried to get Enrique's attention, but the child was already running off in the direction that Zara had run in a few minutes before.

"That was highly unnecessary." Zelgadis quipped.

"I'm _sorry_; can't he take a joke? They're just little kids, after all." Pokota shrugged. "We were all dumb kids with silly little crushes at one time. So what?"

"We can say that _now_." Amelia corrected. "But when we were kids, we were completely serious about it. Those 'silly little crushes' meant the world to us- we didn't know any better."

"And the identity of the person you liked was the biggest secret of all." Zelgadis added. "If anyone else found out… it was a worse fate than death."

"No wonder he got so upset." Amelia sighed. "Pokota, you really need to watch what you say!"

"I'm sorry…" The little animal groaned and leaned back against a pile of books. "It's been a long time since I was a kid."

"But not as long as it's been since _I_ was a kid!" Pestis chimed.

Zelgadis groaned. "Shut up, Pestis. You're still a kid."

"I am not! Not, not, not, not-"

"I _said_ shut up!"

"You can't make me~! Not, not, not, not, not…"

Amelia giggled as she watched their exchange. "While it's true that kids do some stupid things, adults do pretty stupid things too."

"Yeah; like what?" Zelgadis asked, trying to shove the clingy professor away from him.

"Well… I guess… like yesterday." Amelia murmured. "I think you were right to get mad at me. It was kind of a dumb thing to do, jumping into the water like that. I guess I didn't quite think it though well enough. I've been meaning to apologize to you for that… and I haven't gotten around to it…"

"What?" Zelgadis gasped.

Pestis and Pokota inched away from the two, though watching with rapt attention as though it were something they'd been waiting to see for a while now. Amelia didn't seem to notice and Zelgadis didn't seem to care.

"What are you apologizing for? Maybe that was stupid, but at least you were being brave. Who knows what could have happened to those boys if you hadn't gone in after them? Sure, they might be fine, but they might not. _I_ was the one who overreacted by getting mad at you. _You_ deserve the apology, not me."

"H-huh?" Amelia blinked. "But… you were so angry…"

"I wasn't _angry_, I was _terrified_. One minute, Zara was waving to us from across the river, the next minute he was gone. He could have drowned, or hit his head on a rock, or caught hypothermia and frozen to death…" Zelgadis sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "And then suddenly I not only had to worry about him, but about you too. That's why I got mad. I was also mad at myself- mad for not being able to do anything."

"Well, it was sort of my fault too." Amelia responded. "I shouldn't have been so rash with my reaction. There were plenty of other ways I could have helped them… I guess… maybe… we're both a little guilty."

"Well, the fact is that everything has worked out in the end." Pestis finally sighed, putting his arms around the two. "You both apologized, and now everyone is happy. Isn't that great?"

"It would be better if you let go of us and were actually helpful for once."

The professor shot back with a gasp. "Zelgadis! I _am_ helpful! I'm always helpful!"

Amelia laughed. "I think maybe we all just need to calm down. There's no reason to get so upset over little things. We have work to do- the world may depend on it!"

Zelgadis grinned. "Well, it would be nice if maybe _we_ could save the world this time. Lina gets the spotlight far too often- this time it's our turn."

* * *

"Okay, then! What has everyone found? Anything interesting?"

Pestis' smile was a little irritating- the group had gone on for a couple of days with minimal sleep, and all the reading had made their eyes hurt. And… for what little they'd found, it was more than disappointing.

"Better yet, why don't you tell us what _you've_ found?" Zelgadis quipped.

Pestis grinned brightly and replied with exuberant joy.

"Absolutely nothing!"

Everyone groaned.

"We didn't find anything either." Zara sighed sadly. "Enrique and I went through a whole shelf of books page by page, and nothing said anything about the Key of the Aqualord."

"Same here." Pokota sighed. "I'm starting to wonder whether this thing really exists."

"Amelia and I found a few bits of information here and there." Zelgadis said. "But, unfortunately, it wasn't really anything that we didn't know. Just the same things Pestis had already told us… nothing on what the vessel looks like or where it might be found."

"Well, it did say one thing about the appearance of the vessel." Amelia interrupted. "It said that, despite its name, the Key actually doesn't take the appearance of a key. It's more like… a vessel or a weapon of some kind."

"Hmm; so we're not looking for a literal key… that's something good to note!" Pestis nodded. "Funny me; I always did imagine it like one of those giant keys that you sometimes see in theatrical productions… maybe I'm just being silly."

"Yes, I highly doubt it would look like that." Zelgadis gave a sigh. "But that still isn't very specific, and doesn't leave us with much to work with."

"Unfortunately, these are all the books we have." Pokota slumped over onto the table miserably. "There's nothing more that we can do here."

"But we did accomplish a lot of research." Amelia spoke up. "We figured out just how obscure this object really is. Plus, just imagine what we might have missed had we not searched. It was a good thing that we came here!"

"Amelia's right!" Zara stood up. "At least we can say we tried! That counts for something, right?"

Zelgadis gave a nod, but then continued with "The problem is, it doesn't get us any closer to actually finding the thing."

"It does, in a way." Amelia disagreed. "Maybe we haven't found what we're looking for, but that doesn't mean that we haven't found anything of value. All of this information confirming what we already know… it means that we had it right the first time and don't have to backtrack. We can build on the foundation that we already have thanks to the knowledge that it's factual. We have you to thank for that, Pokota!"

"M-me?" Pokota stammered. "R-really, it was nothing! Don't worry about it! You're welcome to use the library here in Taforashia anytime!"

"Yay! I'm gonna come back all the time!" Zara cheered.

"Don't fall in the river again, though." Pokota warned.

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to! Why are you so upset about it?! Leave me alone-"

"Hey, hey! Easy, kid! I was just joking! Can't either of you boys take a joke?" Pokota interrupted with a sigh. "Just a few days ago, Enrique got so upset when I called-"

Pestis grabbed Pokota, shoving one hand over the animal's mouth. "Wow! Would you look at the time? It must be dinnertime already- we should start heading back to the cabin now! Anybody up for s'mores around a campfire! I know that I sure am!"

Zelgadis gave an amused sigh.

"You guys are such kids…"

* * *

(A/N: I, um… I was so out-of-it when I wrote this chapter; I don't even remember half of it. I was on an airplane, and… yeah, don't remember. I watched _Atlantis: The Lost Empire_ right before writing part of this, so, for those who caught the obvious reference… shoot, I'm tired. Just ignore me. Thank you so much for reading- for putting up with all of my shenanigans thus far! I can't fully express how much it means to me! You guys are the best!)


	17. Cold Enough for You?

Hello, all! As per usual, I don't own anything, I'm just a fan writing some fiction. Please enjoy!

* * *

**17- Cold Enough for You?**

"Whoever drew these maps must have been colour-blind… I can't make heads or tails of this…"

Lina turned the map over and over several times before she finally balled it up in frustration, tossing it to the ground.

"H-hey! Don't just mess it up like that! Let me see it! The last thing we need is to be wandering around out here without knowing which way to go!" Gourry fumbled to catch the paper before it fell and was soaked through by the snow. Lina scowled at him.

"I'd like to see you do a better job." she quipped.

"Well… I…" Gourry unfolded the map and tried to smooth it out as best he could. Lina's outburst had torn it in a few places, but the writing was still legible. "I guess… we're here on the coast with the bay to the west of us… so if that way is west, then this way must be east… which would lead us toward Zoana if we kept walking… but we shouldn't go that way… and…hmm…"

"There's nothing here but mountains and snow." Lina huffed, having taken a seat on a nearby rock. "I think we should just get back on the boat and go back to Seyruun."

"_Right_, because that boat should be happy to take us back to the Seyruun coast."

"You know what I mean." Lina side-eyed him with her arms crossed defiantly.

"The ferry won't be back for another two hours, Lina. We should at least _try_ to find what we're looking for." Gourry sat down beside her, showing her the map. "The lady we talked to on the boat said that the old monastery was once located in this general area. I'm figuring that, with everything covered in snow like this, a big building will be hard to miss."

"I don't feel like wandering aimlessly, though." Lina sighed. "I don't want to have to walk a long distance. I got the mistaken impression that this building was right on the beach."

"I got that impression too…" Gourry nodded. "But it's not, and there's nothing we can do about it. I'd say… why don't you stay here while I scout out the area for a little while? There's no use in having you wandering around too."

"You'll come right back if you find something?" Lina didn't even confirm Gourry's plan; she seemed to think that the way she was making herself more comfortable was confirmation enough that she planned to stay right where she was sitting.

"I will- even if it's just a nice place to camp for the night."

"Well, hurry up, would you? It's cold out here."

Gourry sighed. "Are you sure that you'll be alright all by yourself?"

"I'll be fine! I still have the magic vessel that Pestis gave me, remember?" Lina held up the small red stone that she had placed onto a necklace for safekeeping. "If there's an emergency, I can always blast the threat to pieces."

"Alright, then. I guess that's good… but _only_ in case of an emergency, got it? There's no use in firing off spells just for fun. If you do that I'll have to take it away from you."

"Don't worry so much, Gourry!" Lina laughed. "I promise, I promise! You don't have to threaten me!"

"…okay then…" Gourry turned away and started exploring the forest in another direction. Lina watched him until he was out of sight. The sky was clear and sunny, but that only made visibility more difficult, as the sunlight reflected off the snow made it hard to look in any one direction for too long.

Lina pulled out a book from her bag and began flipping through it- she'd planned to read it on the way to their destination, but being on boats right now made her too sick to focus on anything. It was one that she'd borrowed from the Temple of the Aqualord, though it wasn't about gods at all, but Mazoku. Followers of the Temple of the Aqualord at the time of the War of the Monsters' Fall had created a documentation of all the major players in the Mazoku's assault on humans and dragons. Surely, if it was as detailed an account as it advertised to be, it would have some sort of information on Azarel…

_Huh, Xellos would probably be thrilled to know how much this book talks about him. He'd consider himself a celebrity or something… it's probably best not to let him get his hands on it._

The sorceress was too wrapped up in her reading to even pay attention to her surroundings. One or two people at least passed by on the trail without acknowledging her presence, and so she took no note of them until after they had gone. It was only afterward that she considered the fact that she could have asked them for directions, but it didn't matter anymore. Besides, if the trail really was that well-travelled, surely Gourry would meet someone he could ask for directions as well.

_He probably won't though… what is it with men and asking for directions, anyway? I wonder if I should ask the next person who comes by here…_

It wasn't until a few minutes later that a group of people finally did pass by, and when that happened they were the first to acknowledge Lina's presence- much to her dismay.

"Hey, miss! What are you doing here all alone?"

Lina looked up and groaned. _Just my luck that I'd get stuck with dorks like these…_

The three men seemed nice enough, but it was likely that Lina wasn't going to get any useful information out of them, so she might as well stop the conversation before it got any further.

"Go away." she stated, focusing her attention back on the book.

"I'm sorry- we didn't mean to pry. We're just trying to help. A place like this isn't anywhere for a young lady to be all alone, y'know; it's dangerous. Can't we be of any assistance?"

Lina frowned indignantly and grabbed for her necklace, but held it firmly in one hand. _I can't use this. It's not an emergency… is it?_

"My husband should be back here any minute. There's no need for you guys to stick around."

"Oh, you hear that?" one of the men laughed. "She's waiting for her husband! Isn't that cute?"

"Hey, don't laugh. It's not funny." Barked another.

_They don't believe me, or…?_ Lina ground her teeth in frustration. _Where is Gourry when you need him? I'd like to see him pound these guys into the snow. Maybe then they won't be so quick to laugh at me…_

"Listen, we're just concerned that you shouldn't be out here on your own. The weather's getting bad, and it wouldn't be very chivalrous of us to leave a helpless girl all by herself-"

_That does it._

"ZELAS BRID!"

The explosion and yelps of surprise from her targets were far more satisfying to Lina than she'd remembered. It was funny that something as small as a single spell could cause so much damage.

There was a circle on the ground where all the snow within a certain radius had been blasted away. The men hadn't been hurt- they shouldn't have been; she'd aimed at their feet, after all- but they were certainly not happy with her.

"_H-hey_! We were only trying to help!" "Yeah, geez. Could'ya lighten up a little? That wasn't necessary!" "We could've really been hurt, y'know! Shooting off spells like that is dangerous!"

"Dangerous?" Lina twirled her hair in her fingers. "I thought that a young lady being alone out here was dangerous. Weren't you going to assist me? If you're too scared of danger to be of any use, you should probably just go away."

"Give us a break! We didn't mean any harm!"

"Your insinuations were a little too insulting for my liking. Are you maybe not as powerful as you made yourselves seem?"

"Hey, we're warriors, not sorcerers. Plus, you caught us off-guard. Surely, if we were in battle, we would-"

"DARK CLAW."

Another attack sent the men scrambling for cover.

"D-d-don't do that, I said! Are you out of your mind?!"

"Maybe." Lina murmured thoughtfully. "Would you still like to help me?"

"I think you're perfectly capable of caring for yourself…" "…Yes, we're in a hurry anyway; we need to catch up with the rest of our group…" "…It was lovely meeting you, miss, but we should really be-"

"Now hold on a minute." Lina stood up and approached the men, a dark smile spreading across her face. "You can't leave… the fun was just getting started…"

* * *

_Lina was right… the colours on this map are really distracting… _Gourry wasn't having much luck with his search, and was almost ready to call it quits and head back to the ferry. _I'm sure, if she were here, she'd be telling me to stop and ask for directions… what is it with women and asking for directions, anyway?_

"Hey there! Excuse me- are you lost?"

Gourry looked up from the map with a jump. He hadn't been paying attention to the other people on the path, and didn't noticed two men approaching him in concern. One was a tall, older-looking man, and the other was a young man- actually, it probably wouldn't have been a stretch to call him an older boy. Judging from the looks of it, they must have been father and son. The resemblance was too close to think otherwise.

"Oh, uh, no!" Gourry assured them. "I'm fine, really! I was just looking at… er, well… I was trying to find… that is… uh…" He finally gave up and hung his head in shame. "…yes. I'm lost. Please help me."

"Hey, don't be ashamed!" the boy replied. "It's way too easy to get lost with all this snow, especially if you don't know the way. We'll be happy to help you."

"Yeah; take it easy." the father chuckled. "There's no prize for foregoing help, you know."

Gourry thought it over for a moment. "I've heard that advice somewhere before.. but I can't remember where."

"It's probably a common saying." The older man waved his hand dismissively. "It's something I always used to tell my boys back when I trained soldiers in-" He stopped abruptly. "...wait a minute… are you… you can't be… _Gourry Gabriev?_"

At the sound of his name, Gourry instinctively straightened up and a name came to his lips before he even knew what he was saying.

"Captain!"

The man chuckled. "At ease, kid! Or… so I say, but you're not much of a kid anymore, are you? How long has it been… 9… almost 10 years?"

"Has it only been that long? I don't quite remember it like I should…" Gourry's voice trailed off. "B-but I do remember you! You were one of the best leaders we had!"

"Aw, now, no need to be formal anymore. I've retired from the militia anyway… just call me Gene, okay?" He laughed. "And you remember my son Jason, don't you?"

"Jason?! Is that you?" Gourry lost his balance for a moment in surprise. "I didn't recognize you at all! Last time I saw you, you were just a little kid!"

"I remember you too!" Jason replied. "I never expected to see you again, though! What a small world we live in…"

"Yeah, I _know_." Gourry nodded breathlessly. "What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"My son and I always go out camping with some friends of mine in mid-September. We almost decided against it this year, due to the crazy weather and everything, but my friends wanted to brave it out anyway, so… here we are." Gene explained with a grin. "They're pretty stubborn fools, but we're having a good time anyway."

"So… uh… where are your friends?" Gourry looked around.

"Oh, we split up to scout out a good campsite." Gene replied. "The one we usually use is too piled up with snow- it's no good. We have to find a place that's better sheltered, so they went searching in another direction. Jason and I found a place, so we're trying to meet up with them again. Once we do, we can start having fun, like always."

"Sounds nice! It makes me wish I had the time to enjoy myself like you're doing."

"Oh? What brings you here, then? What do you do for a living now, anyway?"

Gourry scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well… it's a really long and complicated story that I don't quite remember all the way, but… I work as a private bodyguard for a wealthy travelling merchant. I get to go places with her and see the world- it's a nice job."

"Sounds like it!" Gene exclaimed. "You haven't done badly for yourself, kid! I'm proud of you!"

"Do you make a lot of money for it? Does she pay you by the hour, or is it on commission, or something?"

"_Jason!_"

"What? I'm curious!" the young man defended. "Surely if she's so wealthy, she'd pay her bodyguard well-"

"Hah! I'd be lucky to get much out of her! She's the most miserly person I've ever met." Gourry responded. "I've never known anyone to be so greedy… and yet, she's successful in business because she's good with money- she knows how to make proper investments when buying and selling… a whole bunch of complicated stuff that I don't understand… but it all works out in the end."

"It sounds like you really admire her."

"Aww, is it that obvious?" Gourry finally folded the map up and put it back in his coat pocket. "She really is an amazing person; sometimes moreso than I can really comprehend. She's incredibly intelligent, talented in all kinds of fields… she's a hard worker with determination; not the kind of person to take 'no' for an answer… she can be tough and feisty, but she's also a caring friend and loving mother…"

"It seems as though she's an incredible woman." Gene smiled at the description.

"How old is she? Is she pretty?"

"_Jason!_"

"What? I'm curious!"

Gourry just laughed. "Don't worry, don't worry! She's young and beautiful! Don't tell her I said this- she'd kill me for it- but I think that it's adorable how tiny she is. She's only about this tall," He motioned to Lina's height with his hand. "but she has a tough-as-nails demeanour that scares even large men."

"Even _you_?" Jason asked.

"_Especially_ me." Gourry smirked.

"Aww, look at you blushing! You are _so _sweet on her-" Jason teased, though his father was quick to interrupt him.

"Oh, be quiet! It sounds like she has a family of her own."

"It's just us." Gourry quickly responded. "I didn't happen to mention that we were married, did I?"

"Well, _no_, that would've been nice to mention toward the beginning!" Gene seemed a little exasperated. "But I guess that I don't even have to ask if you're happy with your marriage or not. Sounds like a resounding 'yes!"

"How many kids do you have?"

"_Jason!_"

"What? I'm curious!"

The pattern was becoming apparent, and it made Gourry laugh. He could remember Captain Copeland having this same problem years back, when his son had been just a little boy. It seemed as though time hadn't changed them at all.

"We have two wonderful children-" Gourry began, and then stopped. "-well, _one_ wonderful child right now... But it _will be_ two very soon."

"How soon is very soon?" Gene raised an eyebrow.

"Well, uh… that is… it's about… uh…" Gourry counted out on his fingers for a moment, and then suddenly turned very pale. "…_ten_ weeks."

"From now?!"

"Yes! Agh! I _knew_ this was a bad idea!" Gourry tugged at his hair in frustration. "She should be at home, bundled up in bed reading books and drinking hot cocoa by the fire… not out here in the middle of nowhere searching for some building that may or may not exist! Why does she have to be so stubborn?!"

"Stubborn? Mister Gabriev, what are you talking abo-"

The atmosphere around them was suddenly rocked by the sound of a distant explosion. All three of them turned abruptly in the direction of the noise.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no…" Gourry murmured, recognizing the sound of a magical spell.

"What was that?!" Jason gasped.

"I think I know…" Gourry responded. "And it can't be anything good!"

* * *

(A/N: Ah… oh dear… Seyruun doesn't have a coast. Ha… hah…)


	18. Cold Light of Day

Someday I'm going to run out of winter-related idioms… but not today. As always, I don't own anything, I'm just a fan writing some fiction. Please enjoy!

* * *

**18- Cold Light of Day**

Gourry and his friends didn't have to run far down the path before they were met by three very frightened-looking men running the other direction.

"G-Gene!" One of them yelled, rushing up to the older man. "Y-you've gotta save us, man! There's some crazy girl out to get us!"

Another joined him, frantically trying to catch his breath. "We were just trying to help her, y'know? She was all alone and just sitting around, so we just thought…"

"But then she started throwing spells at us like crazy- we didn't know what to do! We started running this way, hoping that we could find you…"

"What?" Gene blinked. "Who gave you permission to harass some girl you didn't even know?"

"We weren't harassing her! We were only offering to help her…"

"Sounds like you got her pretty upset, though." Jason interrupted. "Maybe she didn't exactly want the help you were offering."

"We just offered to help her to some shelter! The weather's bad, y'know, and so…"

"And what did she say?" Gene demanded.

"She said that she was waiting for her husband."

"And you didn't leave her alone after that?"

"Well… I mean… she… we weren't sure if she was serious or not. She looked so alone… W-wait, who's this?"

It was the first time one of the three had called attention to Gourry, and he took a step back in surprise. Gene quickly put one hand on his shoulder and explained the situation.

"This is Gourry Gabriev- remember when I used to train soldiers in the militia? He was one of my best pupils. I haven't seen him in years, and just so happened to bump into him on the road here. Be nice to him, alright?"

"I, uh, should probably apologize for that girl from earlier." Gourry spoke sheepishly. "Y'see, the truth is-"

"HEY! YOU! Where do you guys think you're going?!"

"Aaaaah! She caught up to us!" "C'mon, Gene- let's get out of here!" "Hurry, hurry; before she tries to blow us up with some even bigger spell-"

"Mister Gabriev! What are you doing?" Jason yelled out.

Gourry paid no mind to the commotion behind him, being too busy staring down Lina. His accusatory gaze locked with her defiant one for a long moment and neither of them moved or spoke.

"Don't get too close to her!" one of the men yelled. "She might claw your eyes out!"

Ignoring the warnings, Gourry walked up to Lina and extended one hand expectantly.

"Hand it over."

"Hand what over?" She put on an innocent smile.

"You know what I mean. Give it to me. Now."

"Now I really don't know what you're talking about." Lina cooed sweetly.

"You said you'd only use it for emergencies."

"This was an emergency. They were terrorizing me, Gourry."

"Looks to me like _you_ were terrorizing _them_."

"Oh, come on! They're just a bunch of babies! I only threw three spells at them!"

"Were they high-level spells?"

"They may or may not have been high-level spells."

"_Lina!_"

"Oh, come on, Gourry! With only Black Magic to choose from, my arsenal is limited! I'd love to throw a simple Fireball in their direction and call it quits, but this magical vessel doesn't work that way!"

"That doesn't matter." Gourry stated. "Hand it over."

"You can't make me."

"I _will_."

"Why do you have to be such a killjoy, Gourry?!"

"Give it."

Lina frowned and clenched her fist in frustration. Finally, she grabbed the necklace and pulled it off, depositing the large stone in Gourry's outstretched hand.

"I hate you."

"I can accept that." Gourry replied firmly, wrapping the vessel in the white handkerchief that Pestis had given him for safekeeping and placed it in the bag that he was carrying over one shoulder. Lina crossed her arms and pouted angrily, and he tried to place a comforting hand on her head, but she slapped it away.

"Wh-what just happened?" One of the men stammered. "What did you do?"

"I'm sorry, guys." Gourry turned around to apologize. "This is my wife, Lina. I'm sure she didn't mean it; she just likes picking on unsuspecting passersby."

"They were not unsuspecting! They were insulting me! Insinuating that I couldn't take care of myself… why I ought to have-"

"Y'know, I distinctly remember a very familiar situation… I believe that's how you and I met, isn't it? You were all alone and I tried to help you?"

"It's not the same thing." Lina scoffed. "Anyway, you should at least make _them_ apologize too."

"For what?" Gourry demanded.

"For making me upset! You know what that does to my health! Aren't you concerned at all? You've been overprotective all this time, and suddenly now you decide to side against me?"

"I'm siding against you _because_ I'm concerned about you!" Gourry spat in response. "I'm trying to make you see that this is not worth getting worked-up over."

"Well, maybe I wouldn't be getting so worked up if you weren't making such a big deal over it!" Lina tried to balance on the tips of her toes to make herself seem taller, but she was too off-balance and toppled over. Gourry caught her and very gently helped her back onto her feet, but as soon as she was stable again, she turned away with a huff- not even bothering to say 'thank you.'

"Guys…" Gourry began with a sigh, turning back to the others. "Would it be alight if she and I camped with you for one night? It's too late for us to try to get back to Seyruun, but we don't have any real supplies… I didn't realize it'd be this remote."

"W-wait- you want us to camp with _her_?!" One of the men began, but Gene stepped in his way and silenced him.

"You're always welcome, Gourry. Don't worry so much about it- we're happy to have the company. My son can stay with me so that you can borrow his tent for the night- it's not very roomy, I'm afraid, but it'll keep the snow off of you."

"O-oh! Y-you don't have to-"

"I _do_ though, Mister Gabriev." Gene interrupted him quickly. "You helped me out when I was in a spot of trouble- I only want to return the favour."

Gourry stopped suddenly, seeming to know exactly what the man was talking about, and just nodded in reply. Lina looked around in confusion, as did the others, but the whole issue seemed to have been settled before anyone could field any questions.

* * *

The tents were set up in a nice little clearing that was surrounded by trees. The thick branches had caught most of the snow that had been falling, and so the ground was clear enough for them to make camp.

The group had eaten dinner- well, for the most part, anyway. Lina was still angry, and made a show of picking at her food, claiming that she was "only eating enough for the baby." Gourry joked that she'd still eaten enough for two people, and while he expected her to get mad at him for the comment, she seemed more embarrassed than anything. It puzzled him a little bit as to why she'd turned away and refused to make eye contact with him, but he just shrugged it off. There was no explaining her behaviour now anyway.

"So, dad…" Jason began, beginning to clean up the campsite- he was the youngest, and therefore the one designated with that job. "Can I ask a question?"

"Go ahead. Nothing's ever stopped you before." Gene laughed good-naturedly.

"What did Mister Gabriev do for you that was so important?"

The older man paused for a second and thought. "…If he doesn't mind, I can tell you."

"I actually don't remember." Gourry gave his usual incomprehensive smile. "I'd like to hear it too, if you please."

Gene laughed. "Well, alright! You always did need a little extra reminder every now and again, didn't you?"

"What is this about, anyway?" One of the other men questioned. "Like, did he save your life in battle or something? That's incredible, because-"

"No, no." Gene shook his head. "While he _was_ an expert fighter and a powerful asset to our forces, that wasn't exactly what happened. It was… well, it was a year or two after he'd joined, and we had all gotten to know him a little better." The man looked over at Gourry with a smile. "We were all worried about you, you know. You were always depressed- never smiled and never laughed. No joke anyone told, no praise anyone gave you… _nothing_ seemed to be able to cheer you up."

"Gourry was like that?"

Lina had been sitting away from the group with her back turned to them, but it was clear that she was actually listening in to the conversation when she finally spoke up. It was Gourry's turn to look embarrassed and turn away.

"That was a long time ago. I barely remember it." he replied quickly.

"Don't be embarrassed, kid. Everybody goes through times like that." Gene began again. "In fact, I was going through a tough time myself. My father was very sick at the time, and… I couldn't keep myself together. I was angry and worried, and just didn't know what to do to convince myself to keep on with my life the way it was."

"And it was Gourry who helped you?" Lina asked.

"Surprisingly, yes." Gene sighed. "There was a rumour… going around camp…" He stopped and cleared his throat, eyeing Gourry. "I don't know if you knew this- I never did tell you- but there was a rumour going around that you… somehow were planning… to get yourself killed..."

"_What_?" Lina's voice cracked as she spoke.

"Th-the rumour wasn't true!" Gourry interjected before she could say anything else. "I-It wasn't, I promise you. I can't… I could never… I mean… not that I… but…"

"Not that the thought hadn't crossed your mind, you mean." Gene finished the sentence for him.

Gourry looked down at his feet. "…can we not talk about this? Can you just continue the story?"

"Right." Gene closed his eyes. "It was just that I was so floored by the advice that you gave me. I was concerned about you, so I went to talk to you; to confront you, really. I wanted to be the one to do it, because I really felt the same way…"

"What did I say to you?" Gourry asked.

"You really don't remember?" Gene was at least able to smile a little. "When I mentioned something about death, you told me that you had a list- a list of things you wanted to do before you died."

"Everyone has that, right?" Another one of the men asked. "Like, a bucket list?"

"Not really. His list was more… well… how should I put it? Short-term? It was… well, I don't remember it all, but I know one of the things was that… he wanted to eat the cook's spaghetti dish again. That was one thing he especially wanted to do before he died."

"Spaghetti?" A man asked. "Out of all the things you could have done with your life, you just wanted to eat some noodles?"

"I did." Gourry nodded. "Maybe it seemed trivial to others… but, if it kept me alive for at least one more day, I think it _must_ have been pretty important."

There was a moment of silence, and a few uncertain glances were sent back and forth between the group. Gourry looked over at Lina, but she was avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"Sometimes it's hard to find reasons to keep going. Sometimes having those grandiose dreams helps- wanting to travel to distant places, to change the world, to make a difference somehow… but sometimes those are just too abstract and far off." Gene spoke with a sigh. "I hadn't realized it before, but sometimes it's the little things that we need to keep us going. A book you want to read, a friend you want to visit, a game you want to play- tiny things like that can sometimes give you the push to keep going when everything else fails. 'Cause, when you get right down to it, the things we think are so important don't always matter in the long run."

Another pause sent the group into silence, though the glances were more subdued this time. Lina was the first to clear her throat and speak.

"Gourry is like that. He's wiser than you would think, and always seems to know exactly what to say, no matter the situation." She cast a disheartened glance down at her feet. "Though… he never… told me about this… I never thought about the fact that I knew absolutely nothing about his past before he met me. Now I guess I know why."

"Lina, I-" Gourry protested weakly. "I didn't mean to… I just… I didn't want to… it never…"

"Just forget about it. It's what you do best, isn't it?"

Gourry's mouth hung open for a few moments and he stared wordlessly as Lina got up and began walking away from the campsite. "L-Lina!" he finally spluttered, jumping to his feet. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going for a walk. I need to clear my head." Lina responded curtly. "You guys can go ahead to sleep without me. I'll be back later."

"B-but Lina-" Gourry stammered, unable to find the words to say anything else. As Lina left, she could hear the voices of his old friends trying their best to apologize and console him, not that they were doing a very good job. Lina and Gourry always fought, but they almost always made up right away. One didn't let the other get out of their sights before apologizing and at least some small sign of affection. For Lina to get up and walk away without resolving the issue was… dangerous.

But she couldn't help it. There was too much on her mind now. She was angry- a little angry at Gourry, but mostly angry at herself, and she couldn't work things out with her husband until she'd worked things out with herself.

* * *

Lina trudged through the forest with a scowl on her face. The sky was quickly darkening, and the sound of the snowfall hitting the piles on the tops of the trees rang out across the landscape. Some places were piled up higher than others, and it was hard to tell where the ground was- Lina misstepped at one point into a deeper snowbank, sending a chunk of snow into her boot. She cursed loudly as it sent a frigid sensation through her foot and pulled the hood of her cloak up over her head.

All the cold weather was clouding her thoughts. She just couldn't _think_ well while it was freezing like this. Surely, if she retreated into a small tent with Gourry by her side there would be no cold to worry about, but… that would mean reconciling with him, and she had to figure things out for herself first.

"Well~" A voice from several paces behind Lina chimed. "I thought he'd never leave!"

Lina spun around on her heels, staring in horror at the young woman before her. It seemed almost a carbon-copy of herself, of course with different features. The dark blue hair was cut into the same hairstyle, the thin, petite frame seemed much the same as Lina's- well, as it _had_ been a few months before, at least- and the malevolent smile was one that the sorceress might admit to wearing at times when she was terrorizing bandits and villains. However, Lina didn't need to have seen the thin-framed glasses or the pink barrette in the girl's hair to recognize her voice. It was almost instinctive by this point.

"Azarel?!"

"Hello, dearie." The Mazoku smiled and wagged her fingers in Lina's direction.

The sorceress gritted her teeth. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you _think_ I'm doing here?" Azarel replied. "Go on, guess!"

"I'd guess that you're here to pick on me." Lina replied. "Maybe wanting to get a meal off of me. Is that it?"

"Well, not particularly, though that would be nice." Azarel murmured. "I actually have been waiting a while to be able to talk to you alone."

"Alone?"

"That's right." Azarel sighed sadly. "That blond man is so annoying, following you everywhere and watching your every move like a hawk."

"He's my bodyguard. He's _supposed_ to do that."

"Well, that's not very nice, is it?" Azarel cooed in response. "You poor thing- you're living your life under someone else's magnifying glass."

"You don't know anything about Gourry and me." Lina huffed. "He's my protector because he cares about me. Maybe he does things I don't like, but they're all in my best interests. And I'm grateful for it all, no matter what, because I love him too. But… I suppose love would be a foreign concept to a Mazoku like you, wouldn't it?"

Azarel just laughed. "Oh, goodness. You're so naïve, Lina. To think that you lack that much understanding of Mazoku… I don't understand why you're so popular."

Lina's gaze narrowed. "Excuse me?"

"Why would someone like you be the object of everyone's adoration?" Azarel walked circles around Lina, eyeing her suspiciously. "You have a pretty face, but you're not particularly beautiful… people tell me you're intelligent, but you're so impetuous that it sort of negates it… y'know? And your power… well, I've never really gotten a taste of it, so I guess I can't say, can I?"

"Why all the insults?" Lina demanded. "What are you really after?"

"I'm just trying to figure it out. Why you? Why is it that some silly little sorceress like you would end up…" Azarel's frown intensified into a scowl. "…with everything that _I_ ever wanted?"

Lina blinked incomprehensively. "Wh-what…?"

* * *

(A/N: It's started getting cold where I live as well. Huh. I'm not particularly happy about this development, but oh well… I have plenty of blankets and heaters. Thank goodness for that.)


	19. Blind Man's Bluff

Hello! I apologise; I'm a little late with this update, but here you are! As usual, I don't own anything, I'm just a fan writing some fiction. Please enjoy!

* * *

**19- Blind Man's Bluff**

"Why is it that some silly little sorceress like you would end up with everything that _I_ ever wanted?"

"Wh-what…?" Lina responded. "What are you talking about-"

"Don't play dumb!" Azarel's tone was harsh. "You're telling me that you really don't know? That you're totally oblivious? I don't think so!"

"You need to tone it down a bit!" Lina snapped in reply. "Couldn't you give a few more details before chewing me out for this? You're being so vague- I don't _know_ you, Azarel!"

Azarel closed her eyes tightly in frustration. "I… I… I worked myself to the bone for years and years… just to earn Lord Hellmaster's affections… and when I happen to disappear, he suddenly goes off after some crazy sorceress… it's… it's just… _it's not fair!_"

Lina took a step back, her bottom lip trembling.

"I… I did _everything_ for him…" Azarel continued almost desperately. "I thought that one day he would realize it… but… but… _he loved _you_ more than he ever loved me!_"

There was a tense moment between them, filled with nothing but the sound of the falling snow.

"…you… you can't be serious…" Lina stammered. "…Phibrizzo… Phibrizzo never loved me…"

"How can you say that?!" Azarel demanded.

"HE TRIED TO KILL ME!" Lina yelled. "What kind of love is that?!"

"Did he?" Azarel crossed her arms. "Don't you remember what he was really after? He never wanted to put you in danger, Lina."

"B-but… he… he wasn't _in love_ with me…" Lina stammered.

"I heard him…" Azarel's voice seemed to sting with restrained tears. "…he called you 'beautiful' and 'adorable'… he wanted to be with you… even if itwas just to take advantage of your powers… even if it was just for his evil plans… even if he was just trying to manipulate you… he _wanted_ you, Lina. He sought after you, pursued you, put so much time and effort into figuring out how to be near you and gain your trust. If that isn't love, then…"

Lina frowned but steadied herself and spoke up again.

"Alright, fine. Let's _pretend_ for a minute that _maybe_ Phibrizzo might have had a _little_ crush on me. So what? You think that's _my_ fault? I can't help if someone I don't like falls for me! That causes _me_ pain too, you know! Sure, I guess you hate me for it, but is that really reason enough to target me? Is that the _sole_ reason that you kidnapped my son?"

"No." Azarel's reply was stern. "In fact, though I had given it some thought, I hadn't planned on it. My plans changed, however, when I realized that I could use him in a different way."

"Use him?" Lina's gaze narrowed. "How so?"

"Zara has an established romantic past with a Mazoku under Beastmaster, yes?"

Lina wrinkled her nose in disgust. "He kissed her on the cheek, maybe, like, once. I guess that counts as an 'established romantic past' for an 8-year-old kid."

"But he is emotionally loyal to her, right?"

"Yes, I guess you could say that." Lina shrugged. "How do you know all this, anyway?"

"I have my sources." Azarel twirled a dark curl of hair on one finger. "I knew this to begin with, and that's why I decided to bring Zara with me- or, more importantly, with Enrique. You saw how he looked at Zara, didn't you?"

"I didn't happen to catch that; no." Lina shook her head. "What about it?"

"He seemed awfully curious about Zara. He was _interested_, I guess you could say." Azarel continued. "So I decided that maybe it would be a good idea to let those two get to know each other better; maybe bond a little."

"What…?" Lina frowned in confusion. "You mean, you kidnapped Zara because your Mazoku buddy had a little crush on him? I doubt that it'd be so easy to set them up- Zara is really attached to Lorelei."

"Oh, I _know_ that." Azarel nodded. "And my plan worked brilliantly. Enrique is head-over-heels for your little boy… and Zara is none the wiser about any of it."

"Wait…" Lina began to realize just what Azarel's reasoning was. "…you mean, you deliberately _set him up_ to get his heart broken? You encouraged him to develop feelings for someone who likely wouldn't return them just so that you could-" She stopped abruptly and shook her head in disgust. "You're _sick_. How could you?!"

"Don't you think I wanted someone who knows what it feels like to be hurt that way? To know that the one you consider so precious would never think of you the same way…?" Azarel yelled. "I… I had a friend once who knew what that was like… but then he ditched me… he got all lovey-dovey with some human girl… It's always you sorceresses who ruin things for everyone, isn't it?!"

"I don't think you fully understand how this 'love' business works." Lina approached Azarel, cracking her knuckles menacingly- not that she'd be able to do anything to the Mazoku without her magical vessel, but that tactic usually intimidated bandits pretty well, so she figured it was worth a shot. "You can't blame someone for falling in love. And you _especially_ can't blame someone for having someone else fall in love with them! You think we choose this sort of thing?" She paused and gave a sigh. "Though… I have a feeling that this goes a little bit deeper. Phibrizzo was your original grudge, but now you hate me for a different reason. After all these years of intimidating others into submission, you've finally found someone who isn't afraid of you. Am I wrong?"

"You're lying." Azarel spoke through gritted teeth. "You do fear me."

"Actually, I don't." Lina shrugged casually. "No offense, but your tactics are pretty old."

"Old?"

"Yeah, old. Y'see, you've been studying Phibrizzo- which is great; I mean, he _was_ the mastermind of the Mazoku race and all… but, unfortunately, I've beaten him. Twice. I know _all_ his tricks. And yours? Well… they're just sort of… unoriginal. You're taking tips straight from Phibrizzo's book, which gets boring once in a while. And you still haven't quite mastered it. What do you think would happen if your little plan goes wrong- if Zara starts to develop feelings for Enrique?"

"He won't." Azarel responded quickly.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. Zara gets clingy when he has no one else around. Plus, Enrique seems to be just his type. Have you heard the kid talk? Those two boys probably could hold a single conversation for _hours_. Maybe if you wanted to break Enrique's heart, you should have chosen someone a little less compatible. In the meantime, have fun being an awkward third-wheel."

"Be quiet!" Azarel spat. "I _can_ just as easily kill you right here!"

"Go ahead." Lina invited.

"Wh-what?"

"Go ahead. Do it. Kill me."

Azarel stopped and examined Lina curiously, not fully understanding what was going on. "What are you playing at?"

"I'm not 'playing at' anything." Lina chuckled to herself. "What's wrong? Are you scared? You, a fierce and powerful Mazoku, scared of a helpless little human girl? You know I can't use magic, and that my combat skills right now are next to nothing. I've got everything to lose here; you've got everything to gain. So kill me."

Azarel gritted her teeth in frustration. "What tricks do you have up your sleeve this time, you ungrateful little jerk? What are you going to do when I attack you?"

"Nothing." Lina answered calmly. "I won't raise a finger against you. If you're not scared, then what are you waiting for? Kill me."

"I'm not scared! I'm being reasonable! If I kill you now, then… well…"

Lina wagged a finger teasingly. "Some-bo-dy's _sca-ared_~."

"Alright, FINE! You want to die so badly?! Then DIE!"

Everything happened so fast, Lina didn't have time enough to process it all. She kept her word- stayed perfectly still, the self-satisfied smirk on her face never wavering. There was an explosion, yelling, someone calling her name, and a collision of magical energy that blasted the snow off the tree branches overhead. The flash had been nearly blinding, but it didn't matter. Lina hadn't needed to move at all- she still stood where she was, completely unscathed.

"Hey, Gourry. Nice to see you."

"_Lina!_" Gourry grabbed her shoulder with one hand, the other still clutching the hilt of the replica Sword of Light. "What do you think you're doing?! Couldn't you have at least _tried_ to dodge that?"

"Why should I?" Lina shrugged. "I promised I wouldn't. Besides- I've got the best swordsman in the whole world as my bodyguard. I'm not worried."

His stern expression softened, and Gourry let his hand slide off her shoulder. "Does this mean… that we're friends again?"

"We were never _not_ friends, Gourry." Lina sighed. "I just… I was so worked-up earlier, when you snapped me out of it, it took me a while before I was able to see reason again. And then… when those men were talking about your past, I was so upset… because I couldn't stand the thought of you being so sad. I wanted more than anything to have been there for you when you needed it-"

"But you _were_ there for me when I needed it!" Gourry interrupted. "You still are! I don't know where I'd be today if it wasn't for you, Lina. Don't ever worry about what happened to me in the past. All that matters is the present- we're together, and nothing that happened years ago can change that."

"…aw, Gourry…" Lina murmured with a smile.

"Um, _hello?_ Aren't you two _forgetting _someone?!"

The shrill voice pulled the two lovers out of their conversation. Azarel was still brushing snow off her shoulders and picking leaves out of her hair. It seemed as though Gourry had struck her with more force than Lina had originally thought.

Gourry immediately snapped to attention and held his sword in a defensive position, while Lina- safely under her guardian's vigilant protection- put her hands on her hips with a haughty smirk.

"Gee, sorry about that. Sometimes it's easy to forget certain people, you know?"

Azarel ground her teeth. "_You_… you knew he was there, didn't you?!"

"If I knew, you should've known too." Lina shrugged. "His presence was unmistakable. You should have known that one false step in my direction would result in meeting his sword head-on."

"What was I to do? You _provoked_ me!"

"You _let yourself_ be provoked." Lina responded curly. "If you'd been prudent, maybe you would have kept your temper better, or even called my bluff- if you knew Gourry was watching us, maybe you should've said something. Instead, you let your anger and jealousy get the better of you, and that's why you're picking leaves out of your hair now."

The Mazoku took a deep, laboured breath, though she said nothing in response.

"I'm not trying to pick a fight, Azarel. I'm just trying to give you some advice. Choose your battles wisely from now on, alright?"

There was a long pause, and Azarel finally sighed. "Fine. But… I do kind of pity you two. You can lecture me all you want, but I'll still have the upper hand. I have one thing you two don't."

"Hmph." Lina crossed her arms sceptically. "And what exactly is that?"

"Your son."

There was a long pause. Lina tensed up and Gourry's grip on his sword tightened.

"I assume," Azarel continued. "from your casual treatment of the subject earlier, you believe that Zara is safe in my care. You're banking on the assumption that I _won't_ choose to kill him."

"You wouldn't." Lina spat. "Not if you want to keep your chances of friendship with Enrique open."

"Ah… but isn't that the most potent form of heartbreak- when the one you love is killed?" Azarel's eyes glistened maliciously.

"Y-you wouldn't… you _couldn't_! If _you_ did it, then-"

"Like I'm going to get my hands dirty murdering that brat myself!" Azarel laughed. "I've already made arrangements with a reliable underling of mine. The boy will die, but his blood won't be on _my_ hands. He's going to die at the mercy of someone that neither of you can protect him from."

"Neither of us can… what are you talking about?!" Lina demanded. "What are you planning?! Who is going to-?"

"Oh! Is it time for me to leave already?" Azarel gasped, cutting Lina off. "I'd love to stay and continue this chat a little longer, but I'm a busy Mazoku, and I fear that you two have a funeral to plan…"

"You-"

"Ciao, my darlings!" With one last wave of her fingers, Azarel disappeared from sight.

There was a pause, and Lina and Gourry exchanged a glance between themselves.

"D'you think she's-"

"She was bluffing. She had to be." Lina spoke. "She needed to say _something_ to get the last laugh. I don't believe that she's really going to kill him."

"But what if she is? What if she was telling the truth, and she's really getting someone else to murder him? What if we're not there, and we can't do anything, and-"

"_Gourry_." Lina reached up and jerked his head in her direction. "_Look _ at me, Gourry. Do you even hear yourself?"

"…but…"

"I asked you if you even heard what you were saying just now."

Gourry glanced down at his feet, though Lina jerked his head back up again. "Y-yes, Lina. I do… and I suppose you're right, it's just…"

"Don't be scared of that little brat. She can't do anything."

"Are you sure? Because she-"

"She doesn't know Zara as well as she thinks she does." Lina interrupted. "I spoke with her, and that much was certain. She might _think_ she's going to kill him, but he's no idiot. He's not going down without a proper fight- he's _our_ son, isn't he?"

Gourry nodded his head and sighed. "…yes. He is."

"And you know how much of an overprotective mother I am- if I'm not worried, you _definitely_ shouldn't be worried. Got it?" She gave him a wink.

That was enough to elicit a small smile from Gourry.

"Well… I suppose-"

"Excuse me, am I the only one freezing out here?" Lina quickly interrupted. She grabbed one end of Gourry's coat and threw it around her shoulders, huddling next to him.

"It _is_ very cold out here, isn't it?" Gourry put one arm around her, placing his sword back in its sheath now that self defence wasn't necessary. The two began to walk back to the campsite, Lina still huddled against Gourry for warmth. "I was worried about you running off on your own." he continued. "That's why I followed you out here… I'm sorry for it, but I guess it was a good thing I was here."

"Well, I'd have never put myself in danger like that if you hadn't been there to save me. I can't bear to think about actually battling that Mazoku without magic…"

"Oh, I forgot. Here." Gourry dug in his pocket and pulled out the white handkerchief with the magical vessel inside. "I never did give this back to you."

"Oh! Y-you didn't have to." Lina replied, though she didn't hesitate in grabbing it and stashing it away in one of her cloak pockets. "I got a little carried away today. It was my fault. I'm sorry."

"Well, I shouldn't have yelled at you. I was being a little harsh because I was worried, that's all. Do you forgive me?"

"I will if you forgive me."

"I guess that settles it, then."

"I guess it does."

They both smiled at each other, and no further words were exchanged until they made it back to the campsite. The fire was banked and everyone else had fallen asleep, so the two kept quiet as they found their tent and settled in.

"It's still too cold in here." Lina whispered her complaints, still shivering despite having huddled beneath all of the blankets.

"You'll warm up. Just give it some time." Gourry whispered in reply, setting out their damp outer clothing so that it could dry while they were sleeping. "Y'know, I… I usually don't say things like this because I assume that it's given, but… I was really proud of the things you said to that Mazoku earlier. Not just about letting her temper get the best of her, but all that about love and whatnot… you're really amazing, Lina. Whenever I think I couldn't possibly admire you any more, you pull something like this, and it just makes me realize… how unique you really are. There's few people in the world who could lecture a Mazoku like that, y'know."

"You know you're just feeding my ego now, right?"

"Yeah, well, it was on my mind and I thought you might want to know." He settled in next to Lina and she rested her head against his shoulder.

"I'm so glad you exist." she commented.

Gourry stifled a laugh. "I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"What, really? I was just joking around." Lina giggled.

"I was too, I was just- _hey_!"

He'd had one arm wrapped around her, but jerked it away in surprise. There was a moment of shocked silence in which they just stared at one another.

"You felt that, huh?" Lina finally asked. "That's a first for you, isn't it? Such a fickle child; the kid never wants to kick when Dad's around…"

Gourry continued staring, looking as though he wasn't fully aware of what was going on. "That was…"

"What? You look surprised. This isn't anything new- I've been complaining about it almost every day, remember?"

"Yes, but… it's new to _me_." Gourry stammered.

"Being around you makes me feel safe- I guess I'm calmer, which makes the little one happy. That might be why the kid has never kicked for you before now." Lina reasoned.

"So why now?"

"Well, I just put all of us in danger by needlessly angering a Mazoku lord. For the sake of everyone in this family, I'd say that I deserved that." she replied.

There was another moment of silence.

"…is Azarel really a Mazoku lord?"

"I don't know." Lina breathed. "If what Azarel and Xellos said about the succession of Mazoku lords by their highest-ranking subordinates is true, then she should have all the powers that Phibrizzo had."

"But she doesn't seem to be using them." Gourry commented.

"That's true. I wonder… if she really did love him the way she makes it sound…"

"Lina?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think… that Phibrizzo really loved you?" Gourry began timidly. "I mean… after what Azarel said… I have to wonder…"

"Quite frankly, I don't care either way." Lina interrupted. "Maybe he did and maybe he didn't. It doesn't matter now, and I don't feel like thinking too hard about it." She paused and then added "The only person I need to love me is _you_, oka- _ow! _Hey!"

Gourry couldn't help but laugh. "I definitely felt that one."

"That actually _hurt_ you little devil! How could you do this to your own mother?!" Lina was ranting. "We were having a sweet moment there, and you had to go and ruin it! You really do take after your father, don't you?"

"Hey now, what's that about ruining sweet moments with violence? That's from the mother's side of the family, I'd say."

"Oh, be quiet, Gourry!"

"I am. You're the one who's being loud."

"I am not being loud. I'm just expressing my distaste for unnecessary violence."

"Oh, so it's distasteful when it's _against_ you, is it?"

"You shut up! We want to raise our children with good morals, don't we?"

"Right, right. What's that old saying? 'Do as I say, not as I do?"

"Whatever! I'm fine with them being warriors, but can't it wait until later? Geez…"

Gourry laughed again.

"You're amazing, Lina. You always are…"

* * *

(A/N: Thank you, everyone, for reading this far! I appreciate all of your time and hope that you're continuing to enjoy the story! It works well that this chapter would end at a nice stopping place, because I'm going to be taking a break from this fanfiction over the month of November and focusing my creative endeavors elsewhere… though, I _will_ be back with regular updates in December, so don't worry about the story! Thank you all so much for reading, and I'll see you again next month!)


End file.
